Voyages of a Princess: One Moonlit Night
by daisyboo
Summary: Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom has a life of responsibility and obligation and must wed someone who she does not know but with the love of another and the events that follow, can she survive her fate or will she eventually crumble and fall?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone, I started this story ages ago now and have been wanted to update and complete it for a while now and finally, I'm doing it. I'm sorry for the all the waiting that I have made people do and hopefully I'll salvage it as best I can. I have gone through half of the chapters and rewritten them and I'm going to hopefully finish the story.

**Story Description: **This story is the first in a trilogy known as 'The Voyages of a Princess,' as it is basically my interpretation of the Silver Millennium period and what Serenity/Serena/Usagi goes through. This is the first and is known as 'One Moonlit Night,' and portray's Princess Serenity's life on the Moon Kingdom before she meets Endymion/Darien/Mamoru. Endymion/Darien/Mamoru is apart of the trilogy but he does not appear until the second story.

Anyway, hopefully you'll all enjoy and please review to let me know what you think.

Thanks and with love, daisyboo xx

**Summary:** Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom has a life of responsiblity and obligation and must wed someone who she does not know but with the love of another and the events that follow, can she survive her fate or will she eventually crumble and fall?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Today was the day and it had finally come. The day in which the young princess had been destined to achieve. The day in which she had been born for and the day that would make her mother more proud of her than in an entire lifetime. However, the young princess did not want this day to ever come. She did want peace and freedom for her kingdom and she knew that in order to achieve that, she would need to give her life to her people. She knew the duties that came with her position and the obligation that she had to look after her people. Their best interest was what the princess strived for but at times she resented the obligation that come with her position. The princess however did not hold it against them or her mother as it was not their fault that she had been chosen to be their princess. But the obligation and duties that she had weighed heavily upon her heart and sometimes they all became too much for her. She would cry sometimes at the loss of a life that she knew she would never know. The princess had always wanted to have the deepest love that was portrayed in fairy tales and that kind of love was one thing that the young princess valued greatly. Love was the one thing that the princess wanted more than anything and she knew that it would forever be just beyond her reach. Also, if today ever happened, she knew that her dream of finding a partner who loved her for herself and not for her kingdom was growing smaller by the second. She wanted a pairing that was equal and bound by faithfulness and love. To be full of happiness and laughter with romance high on the agenda. But the young princess would never get anything like that and she was destined to her life of responsibility and obligation.

However, the mother of the princess was the person who had made this decision for her daughter and the consequences of this decision was that the princess would lose her freedom and her right to choose. Queen Serenity was the princess' mother and she was the ruler of the amazing kingdom of the Moon. Queen Serenity was the most magnificent ruler to ever grace the Solar System and she was one of the most beautiful women too. She was tall and slim with impeccable style and co-ordination and had the sweetest personality ever. Her once golden hair that was now almost silver was always tightly styled into the national style of her kingdom and her grey-blue eyes always sparkled like diamonds. She was a magnificent ruler and everyone within her kingdom and throughout the universe greatly admired and respected her. The main reason for the universal respect and admiration was that this queen had been the founding person to establish the vital organisation known as the Silver Millennium. The Silver Millennium was an organisation that incorporated all the planets of the Solar System as members and with this organisation came the peace that the Solar System desperately needed. Before the founding of this treaty, the Solar System had constantly been in conflict with each other and Queen Serenity had established a relative peace between all the different nations. The planets of the Solar System were deeply indebted to the lunar queen and to honour the agreement each nation gave to the alliance their daughters to protect and honour it. All daughters of the Silver Millennium had special powers that allowed them to transform into warriors and protect their alliance. However, the warriors were divided into two teams with the first team destined to protect Queen Serenity's daughter while the other, protected the Solar System on the furthest reach of their territory. Queen Serenity had been deeply touched at how each planet had shown their commitment to the alliance by donating their most precious treasures and Serenity too agreed to donate her most precious treasure to the cause. Her most precious treasure was her only daughter and heiress to everything that she owned, Princess Serenity and the agreement made was that once Serenity reached a certain age, a suitor would be selected and they would wed. The agreement also entailed that the suitor chosen would be within the interest of the alliance, their kingdom and the people but not Serenity.

While the conflicts had been raging however, Queen Serenity had used the powers of her Imperium Silver Crystal to banish all evil from the Solar System and peace had been granted to all. All the nations approved of Queen Serenity's actions and for the most part, the Silver Millennium had been successful with no amount of evil being found anywhere. However, in the midst of all the peace, nine out of the ten kingdoms had fully accepted the Silver Millennium, with the kingdom of Earth being the only exception. Earth had not decided to accept the Silver Millennium because they feared that the Moon Kingdom was trying to take control of the entire universe and with this rejection, Earth began to get shunned by its neighbours, which led the Earth to becoming the outsider and then more so, the enemy. The Moon Kingdom and Earth held a bitter hostility between them from that day on, which was fuelled by the lies that people fed to the kingdoms about each other. Earth thought that the Moon Kingdom was a strong controlling dictatorship that ruled with fear and apprehension, when in fact; the Moon was the complete opposite with Queen Serenity's gentle ways. While, the Moon thought that the Earth's people were arrogant and selfish for refusing the offer of the Silver Millennium and that idea too was ridiculous as the Earth people or Terrans were friendly and pleasant. However, as the Silver Millennium began to take affect, the trade and hospitality between the nine members of the alliance greatly rose and the Earth had bitterly missed out on the benefits of being apart of it. So, as it happens, the Moon Kingdom was the centre of the Silver Millennium realm but all members were as equal as each other with Queen Serenity leading the cause. And, as the years wore on, the hostility between Earth and the Moon Kingdom intensified and contact between Terrans and Lunarians was forbidden by both Queen Serenity and the King and Queen of the Earth.

However, Queen Serenity's daughter who was the official princess of the cause and future ruler of both the Moon kingdom and Silver Millennium was one of the most spectacular treasures of the Universe and many ventured to the planet in the hopes of maybe just glimpsing her ethereal beauty. She was beautiful, magical and breathtaking and her name was Princess Serenity or Serena to her closest friends. Serena had been conceived during her parents' short marriage that only lasted for six months as Serena's father had been killed by the evil that had surrounded the Solar System, which could possibly have been Serenity's reason for founding the Silver Millennium. However, Serena had not been alone as Serenity and Zach, who was Serenity's husband and Serena's father, had another child. They had a son who they named James and he was their first child. James had been conceived during Serenity and Zach's long engagement and born out of wedlock. James' birth had been carried out this way as Serenity and Zach met and fell in love on their very first meeting and after a few months of being together, had reached the most physical step of their relationship. However, conflict and quarrels separated the young couple before they could elope and Serenity was sent back to the Moon. The Lunarians had been deeply against their relationship as they thought that Zach's who had been a citizen of Earth, a Terran, had not been good enough for their ethereal ruler but Serenity had defied the odds and stayed with him nevertheless. However, once she was back, her pregnancy was revealed and even though Serenity was ridiculed deeply, James was born. Serenity loved her son deeply and after eighteen months of being apart, Zach was allowed to join Serenity on the Moon and they married instantly in a small intimate ceremony. Zach and Serenity were thrilled that they were finally allowed to be together but destiny was against them and after only six months of being together, Zach was killed.

Serenity was distraught and in her grievance, she devoted herself to her son. He was the light of her life and after a month of Zach being gone, she discovered that she pregnant for a second time. Serenity was thrilled at the discovery of her second child and after nine months, Serenity gave birth to a daughter who she named after herself but nicknamed Serena. Serena was the lift that James and Serenity needed but tragically after seventeen years of living, James breathed his last breath. Serena had been fourteen at the time of her brother's death and was just as distraught as her mother. James had idolised his sister and she him but James had violently been taken from Serenity and Serena. In their grief, Serenity and Serena came together and grew closer as they mourned for their loss but Serenity knew that she now must make assurances for her kingdom. Serenity had raised her daughter as a lady and as a ruler and one day she would marry a noble prince and the Moon dynasty would continue. This wish that Serenity had for her daughter was about to come true, as she had arranged the engagement of her daughter to the Prince of Neptune, Diamond. Diamond was the second son of King Bowen and Queen Elena and Serenity had met with Bowen and Elena and they had arranged the match. They had signed and agreed and both Serenity and Diamond's parents believed that they had created the perfect match. However, Serenity had decided not to tell her daughter just yet as she knew that Serena would not take the news lightly as she could have a temper on her at times. But Diamond was due to arrive at the Moon Crystal Palace in just three days time and Serenity decided that now was the time to break the news to her daughter.

"I will not do it Mother," came the raised voice of the Moon Princess as Serenity broke the news of her betrothal to her daughter.

"Serena, please," begged the lunar queen as she pleaded with her daughter.

"I will not do it Mother," Serena argued again, "a betrothal and without discussing it with me. Why?"

"It's for your own good, Darling. I have met Diamond and he is an honourable man."

"Yes, but I have not Mother. I will not marry a stranger," Serena said defiantly.

"Serena, Darling," the queen said as she tried to make her daughter see sense, "Diamond is worthy of your hand and a lot of marriages are created in the way in which you are about to wed him."

"Yes but, Mother, not all marriages are created this way. Your marriage to my father was not. You both had the choice to marry whom you wanted, who you loved and I want to be able to have the same freedom. I want love, free love not forced," Serena explained adamantly to her mother as tears began to emerge from her sparkling blue eyes.

"Sweetheart," the queen said tenderly as she held her arms out to her daughter, "do you not trust my judgement?"

"Of course Mother," Serena sobbed as she walked into her mother's embrace.

"Diamond is a worthy man, Serena and he will care for you and protect you, when I no longer can."

Serena began to sob into her mother's slender arms.

"I know that this is not your idea for a basis of marriage, Serena, but this union will furthermore enhance our alliance with the Silver Millennium and as its princess it is your duty and obligation to your people and future kingdom to do this."

Serena stared horrified at her mother with her large blue eyes blazing.

"I'm sorry Darling, but the decision is final and Diamond will be arriving in three days."

Serena gave her mother one last look and then she quickly exited the room in which her and her mother had had their heated discussion.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart," Queen Serenity whispered as she watched her daughter exit the room, "I really and truly am sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys and here is chapter two.

Enjoy, daisyboo xx

**Disclaimer**: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Tonight," sighed Serena miserably as she sat down elegantly on her balcony with her eyes gazing passionately at the floating blue-green orb before her.

Serena had only a moment before placed herself down easily and comfortably on the cold marble flooring of her balcony with the shining marble chilling her to her very core. Serena then eased her legs to slide underneath her thighs and looked through the gaps that were between each pillar that held up the pure white marble of her barrier. She sat there for a little while deep in thought at what would become of her and then a small black cat with a yellow crescent moon on its forehead, jumped elegantly onto her lap. The cat surprised Serena but she looked at it and smiled broadly. However, she looked away then and unknowingly she gently began smoothing the soft raven black fur of the feline.

"I'm glad you're here Luna," Serena whispered suddenly as a silent tear rolled elegantly off her cheek and landed on the gown she was wearing.

Serena was wearing a beautifully made white and silver full-length gown that was made of the purest of silk and it was that long that it reached her ankles. The gown was flattering on the young princess as well as stunning as it showed off every curve of her young body and greatly flattered her breasts too. The style of the gown was brand new too as Queen Serenity had commissioned a number of new gowns for her daughter in honour of her reaching maturing age. The queen had always dreaded the day in which her baby girl's clothing would have to be changed but it was just another necessary step in consolidating the power of the Silver Millennium. Serena also did not like the new style of her gowns either as they showed off way too much flesh for her liking and she felt naked and exposed especially when she was in the company of young males. However, Serena sighed again as she continued to smooth the fur of her companion and then she caught sight of her pure golden hair in the reflection off the glistening marble. It glistened majestically like the solar sun and many people who looked at the princess loved her hair. It was brilliant and breathtaking like herself and it was so long that it swept right down past her shoulders to her thighs. Her eyes too were stunning and they always reflected her mood. They would sparkle like sapphires if she was full of happiness and would also shine when they were full of emotion. Serena's eyes were one of the most sincere pair within this galaxy and as Serena thought of her situation more, tears sprung to her eyes.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Luna softly purred as she broke the intimate thoughts of the princess.

Serena sniffed a little as more tears brimmed her eyelids.

"I just can't believe that my life has ended like this," Serena lightly sobbed, "that's all."

"What are you on about, your life ended? Your only sixteen Princess and with your whole life ahead of you," Luna comforted softly.

"I haven't much of a life Luna, a future throne and a crown that I don't even want and a forced marriage to some snobby stuck up brat."

"Your marriage is for the good of the kingdom, Princess and your mother has made a wise choice for you," Luna tried in vain to comfort tenderly.

"What kind of choice is one that I don't even know, Luna? I don't even know Diamond. What is like? Is he good or bad?"

"I couldn't tell you, Princess," Luna said sadly as she watched the sadness envelope her princess.

"I didn't want this, Luna. I wanted love and all of the romance that comes with it," Serena explained as she looked into Luna's deep brown eyes.

"Don't cry, Princess."

Serena looked at Luna a little more then and she slowly began smoothing her with her graceful fingers again. However, she then turned her eyes away from the graceful cat and then she stared at the huge planet mass of green, white and blue before her.

"The Earth looks beautiful tonight," Serena said suddenly going completely onto a different subject.

"Beauty can be deceptive," Luna stated clearly as Serena looked at her for a single second, "just look at their people."

"I'm not talking about its people, Luna," Serena began slowly as a small amount of passion entered her sparkling eyes, "I'm talking about the amazing beauty of the planet itself. I always look at the Earth when I'm feeling sad, Luna and I am always amazed at the fantastic show of colours that I see. The greens, blues, whites and greys. The Earth is different to us, isn't it Luna?"

"It is different yes but, Princess, I have never fully understood your fascination with that planet."

"I have always wondered what life would be like, just for a moment, if I lived on the Earth. What would I see? What would I do? Who would I meet? I know that I'm not supposed to think those thoughts or say the things that I am saying but every time I look at that beautiful planet, I see a light there, that shines brightly and I think to myself, that that light is signalling up to me, that I shouldn't feel blue or sad and that life could be worse. But that light, Luna, I always see it, every time, even when my eyes just glance upon it for a second. I don't know who or what the light is but I know that if I need uplifting, that that light is always there, offering guidance and support. Does it sound silly to you Luna?"

"A little but this realm is full of magic and surprises that not even your mother can grasp," the cat said comfortingly as its big brown eyes looked at the fragile princess.

Serena returned the look then and a small smile spread across her lips. She gently smoothed the fur on top of Luna's head then and she rose from her seating position and walked slowly over to her bed with Luna in the arms. She gently placed Luna down on the comfortable blankets then and Luna curled herself into a bumpy ball. Serena quietly moved away from her bed then and she opened the door to her room.

"Where are you going, Princess? Diamond will be here soon," Luna said sleepily beneath her fluffy ball.

"I'm gonna clear my head Luna, we don't want Diamond thinking that I'm some kind of crybaby, now do we," Serena replied thoughtfully.

"Of course Princess, but please don't be long," Luna lazily begged.

"I won't," Serena promised quietly as she gently closed the door to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

And chapter three, enjoy, daisyboo xx

**Disclaimer**: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Serena looked around her as the door to her room shut with a small click and she decided there and then to take a solitary stroll in the gardens. She wanted to see at how well the flowers were blooming this year and she picked up her skirt as she started walking in that direction. Serena casually walked towards the outside gardens of the palace but as she did, she bumped into the members of her court and her most precious friends in the entire universe. There were four members of Serena's court and all of them were princesses of their own respective planets. All four were the treasures that the nations of the Silver Millennium had donated to the cause and they had all been overjoyed at the thought of serving the magnificent Queen Serenity and the Silver Millennium. All of the girls were as beautiful as princesses should be and Serena stared at her best friends in turn. They always cheered her up when she was feeling down and today would be the same as usual, as Serena had been upset ever since her mother had agreed to the marriage between her daughter and Diamond. Serena looked at the girls then and they were all smiling at her wearing their official uniforms of their warrior states. Their uniforms were all coloured depending on the colouring of their planets and the girls were officially known as the Sailor Senshi. However, one the girls then walked up to Serena and she placed one of her slim arms around her shoulders.

"You feeling down again, Princess?" the girl with long raven black hair asked cheerfully.

Serena gracefully nodded her head as her bunned hair accompanied her nod and the other girls smiled. The four girls were very beautiful but all different in their own unique ways. The first was Sailor Mercury also known as Ami and she was the most intelligent out of Serena's court. She had short blue hair and big blue eyes. Ami spent most of her time in the Moon Crystal Palace's large and ancient library and the colour of her uniform was blue. The second girl was the most beautiful and she was Sailor Venus or Minako but Mina for short. She had long beautiful shiny blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Mina enjoyed playing sports and keeping active so she spent most of her time taking advantage of the large range of sports facilities that were available and the colour of her planet was orange. Next, came the charming Sailor Mars or Rei and she was the fieriest out of the girls. Rei had long jet-black hair and deep almost haunting dark purple eyes. Rei was the loudest of the girls too and never failed to speak her mind if necessary but Rei was still a great friend if needs be and the colour of her planet was red. While lastly was Sailor Jupiter or Makoto but Mako for short, she was a lover of great foods and liked to cook them. Mako had long brunette hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and rich green eyes with the colour of her planet being green.

"Is your mother pressurising you again?" Mako asked heatedly.

Serena shook her head elegantly.

"Then what is it?" Mina asked.

"Tonight is the arrival of Diamond and I don't want to meet him," Serena sobbed suddenly.

Rei tightened her grip around Serena's shoulders protectively and the other girls came closer too.

"There's no need to cry, Serena," Mina tried in vein to comfort the princess but her tears still continued to flow.

"There is every need to cry, Mina," Serena said heatedly, "you're not the one being forced to marry someone that you do not love. At least you love Xavier."

Mina lowered her head in shame a little as she thought of her beloved Xavier and then her thoughts changed to the predicament in which the princess was in.

"Serena, I know that your life isn't exactly perfect," Ami spoke out through the huddle of the group, "but maybe marrying Diamond isn't such a bad thing."

"How can you say that, Ami?" Rei asked intensely which caused Ami to step back a little in surprise, "as Serena just said, could you marry someone that you don't love. You are lucky that you love Dominic also."

Ami lowered her eyes a little as Mina had done only a moment before and then their difference of opinion debate was interrupted by the voice of another person.

"Ladies," the voice said politely as the figure slowly made his way over to Mina and gently kissed her hand.

"Xavier," Mina said slowly as they passionately kissed upon the lips.

"Where have you been my love?" he asked slowly as he gently moved a strand of her long shining blonde hair out of her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Comforting Serena."

"And not doing a very good job of it either," Rei yelled playfully as Mina shot her an angry look.

Xavier was a very handsome man indeed and he was the only son and child of Lord and Lady Vincent. He had thick brown hair and captivating green eyes. Xavier removed his attention from his fiancée then and he placed it upon Serena. A few months ago, Xavier had been interested in courting Serena but she had gracefully declined his offer. He had been very much in love with Serena all the time that he had known her, even now and he loved her much more with each day that passed. However, after Serena had gently refused his offer, he turned his attention onto Lady Venus, Mina and she had been a most willing applicant. Mina had fancied herself with Xavier, since her arrival at the Moon Kingdom and she had been thrilled, when he proposed. Xavier had chosen Mina, not out of malice against Serena because she was a member of her court but because he was being pressurised by his parents to find a bride and Mina had been most agreeable in the matter. She had flirted with him immensely and Xavier had most willingly responded. He thought that Mina was incredibly beautiful but she was not a patch on Serena, whom he loved dearly and still did. Nevertheless, he asked Mina to become his bride, after only a month of courting and Mina had most readily accepted. Serena had not been surprised, when Xavier and Mina had announced their engagement because they had been extremely close, since Serena had refused him. She was immensely happy for her friends and she wished them many years of happiness. However, Serena's happiness was then in danger as her mother announced her engagement to Prince Diamond, only three days previous since this day and Serena was not happy about the idea of marrying a stranger. Tears began emerging from Serena's eyes again as she thought of her impending marriage and Xavier noticed Serena's pain instantly. He walked over to her then and he gently took her hand in his squeezing it lightly, hoping that it would give her some comfort.

"I'm sorry to hear about your misfortunes, Princess," Xavier commented slowly as he gazed at her.

"Thank you for your concern, Lord Xavier," Serena answered weakly as she returned his gaze.

Xavier smiled affectionately at the princess and then turned his attention to all of the girls within the group.

"I am sorry about interrupting your heated discussion ladies, but there is a reason for my coming. I was sent by Queen Serenity to inform the princess that Diamond has arrived. I went to your room Princess but you were not there. I have searched high and low for you and my efforts were rewarded," he replied softly as he sent a longing glance towards Serena, "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Princess."

Serena looked deeply distraught at that moment and she suddenly felt faint. Her head felt extremely light and her ankles began to give way again. The band of five people around her grew increasingly worried and Rei caught her before she hit the ground.

"Serena, will need to be escorted up to the palace?" Rei stated importantly to the people around her.

"I'll do it," Xavier offered as he removed his arm from around Mina and walked over to Rei who had Serena cradled in her arms.

"Why?" Mina asked a little angry as her fiancé was placing his attentions upon another woman.

"Because, Mina," Xavier stated importantly as he looked a little annoyed at his fiancée, "it is my duty to serve the Imperial Family and I was specifically asked by her majesty, Queen Serenity, to seek out her daughter and escort her to her chambers."

Mina looked a little taken aback as Xavier defended himself well and he gently grabbed Serena's hand. He firmly held Serena's hands in his and with a little help from Rei and Mako, Serena regained her balanced. Serena looked a little dizzy and disorientated and the Senshi were deeply worried about her. However, Rei suggested then that maybe she went with Xavier to help attend to the princess but Xavier assured her that he did not need help. Xavier held her hands tightly in his then and he slowly began walking Serena back towards the palace with Mina looking worriedly on. As Xavier and Serena walked on, Serena's dizziness had not yet subsided and her eyes had still not yet opened. However, she knew that she was automatically walking and then her eyes did suddenly open.

"Xavier, is that you?" Serena asked as her vision came back into focus.

"Yes," Xavier said softly as he gently began smoothing one of Serena's ponytails.

"Where are you taking me?" Serena asked weakly.

"To the palace. To your mother's chambers, to be exact, Princess."

"I don't want to go there," Serena complained as she closed her eyes again and allowed Xavier to guide her to where she had to be.

"But you have to," Xavier argued.

"If I meet Diamond then my life will be over," Serena whispered as she opened her eyes and looked into Xavier's.

"You're life will not be over, Princess," Xavier comforted as he held Serena's hands lightly in his, "it's only just beginning."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Xavier became confused by Serena's statement then and he tried to console her with his eyes.

"Why are you afraid for the beginning?"

"Because that's what it is, the beginning. The beginning of my life as a wife to Prince Diamond and never savouring real love."

Xavier looked at Serena horrified then at her statement and he caught her gaze. His eyes blazed with the passion and love that he felt for her and Serena noticed the warmth that radiated from Xavier's beautiful green eyes. However then, at that moment, Serena felt a beautiful magnificent sensation upon her lips. A pair of soft delicious lips had placed themselves upon hers and Serena felt extremely breathless. Serena knew that the lips belonged to Xavier and she knew that what she was doing was wrong because both of them were engaged to other people, but Serena did not part her lips from his. They stayed that way for a while and then Serena parted her lips a little, which gave Xavier better access within her mouth. His tongue entered and began intertwining with hers. Serena could not believe that she was kissing Xavier since she had so graciously refused him a few months ago.

Xavier's hand gently caressed her cheek and then it slowly moved down her body. Both of his arms then completely surrounded her, around her narrow waist and he brought her closer to him. Serena felt him bring her closer and she did not resist. She continued to kiss him and then she placed her arms around his neck. Xavier enjoyed the feel of her body against his and the scent of her warm alluring body drew him nearer. He slowly began to part his lips from hers then and Serena removed her arms from his neck. But Xavier kept his hold upon her and he looked into her sparkling blue eyes, which captivated him every time he gazed into them.

"Serena," he whispered softy as he gazed into her eyes and greatly wanting to kiss her again.

Serena suddenly did not know what to do and she struggled out of Xavier's hold. Xavier did not want to remove his arms from around her but he did and then Serena looked at him with confusion in her eyes. Tears began to spring to them and then Xavier spoke breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Serena," he began.

"Xavier, please, don't," Serena begged as more tears sprung to her eyes.

Xavier just looked at her then helplessly wanting to just place his arms around her and feel his lips upon hers again. Their gaze lasted a few moments and then Serena broke the silence this time.

"Just take me to my mother's chambers please," Serena pleaded as Xavier offered her his arm.

Serena took it but they both did not speak to each other for the rest of the short journey. However, the tension between them grew and grew but eventually they reached Queen Serenity's chambers. Xavier looked at her before he tapped the door but Serena did not return his gaze so Xavier smartly rapped the door with his knuckles. There were a few short moments of silence and then….

"Enter," came the soft voice of Serena's mother.

Xavier fumbled with the doorknob and eventually it opened. Inside Queen Serenity's chambers was Queen Serenity herself, sitting elegantly in a chair looking extremely regal in a beautiful white dress, Serenity's handmaiden, Lady Dolores and a man and a woman sitting by Serena's mother who Serena assumed were King Bowen and Queen Elena, Prince Diamond's parents. Queen Elena was very beautiful indeed and she still looked very youthful. She had long dark hair that was pinned into an elegant pleat and almond brown eyes. While, King Bowen had short brown hair that held his crown and matching brown eyes. Also, there was one other man within the gathering that Serena did not know and he was the Chief of Prince Diamond's guard but she did not see Prince Diamond anywhere. Serena began to walk herself over to her mother as Xavier kept himself behind her not wanting her to leave his side. Serena curtsied to her mother and Diamond's parents once she had reached them and then her mother gestured for Serena to look behind her. Serena turned elegantly with her dress swishing with her and that was when Serena saw him. She walked elegantly over to Diamond and the Chief of his guard and she cordially curtsied lifting her dress a few centimetres off the floor in the process.

"Prince Diamond, I presume," Serena assumed correctly as the man before her bowed in return.

"You presume correctly, Princess. I am Prince Diamond and you must be the beautiful Princess Serenity," Diamond answered kindly as he slowly raised Serena's hand and kissed it softly with his lips, "your beauty is well known in Neptune."

"I am and thank you."

"My pleasure, your highness," Diamond said softly as Serena studied his appearance as he stood before her.

Diamond really was handsome and Serena could not keep her eyes off of him. He had shoulder-length wild looking pure white hair and mysterious violet eyes. He was extremely tall and he looked well toned and strong under the rich clothing that he wore as Diamond took in Serena's appearance in return. She really was beautiful, more beautiful than he could ever imagine. He admired her long gorgeous blonde hair that was bunned like her mother's and he longed to run his fingers through it. Her enormous sparkling blue eyes captivated him instantly and her lips looked very appealing. Her good posture and narrow waist also fascinated him and he longed suddenly to just touch her. Diamond took Serena's hand then and she was extremely surprised by his bold move. He led her over to his parents and Queen Serenity and he bowed politely to his superiors.

"Mother, Father, this is Princess Serenity," he said introducing his fiancée to his parents.

Serena curtsied to Bowen and Elena and they nodded their heads in greetings. Serena smiled then and Diamond became extremely attracted to her gorgeous smile. Serenity noted that Diamond was paying increasing attention to her daughter and she smiled as she watched the couple.

"You may leave Lord Xavier, as your services are required no longer," Serenity stated to Xavier then as she noticed he was still there and he smiled politely.

"Thank you, your Majesty," he answered as he bowed to all of the royals within the room.

Serena watched as Xavier turned slowly around and his eyes captured hers for only a second. Xavier bowed to Serena and Diamond and then he slowly made his way to the door. Serena could hear his footsteps well but then she heard them no more, which meant that Xavier had left the room.

"As you know," Serenity began as she rose from her seat directing her speech to her daughter and Diamond, "the ball is tonight and there you shall become better acquainted."

Diamond smiled and then he offered Serena his arm.

"Can I offer you a leisurely walk, Princess, if you feel well?"

"If that is your request, Prince Diamond?"

"It is my request," he answered smiling, "the first honour you can give me as your fiancé."

Serena looked a little taken aback by his bold statement and she could not believe that she had a fiancé. Diamond was still offering her his arm and Serena looked around at all of the people watching her including Diamond. There was Serena's mother, Queen Serenity, Diamond's parents, King Bowen and Queen Elena, Serenity's handmaiden and Diamond's guard. Serena gave into the pressure then and gave her arm to Diamond. Diamond smiled sweetly at Serena then and he began walking her out of the room.

"I am grateful that you accepted my proposal, Princess," Diamond stuttered suddenly as they left the room and got away from the prying eyes of the parents.

"I'm sorry to tell you Prince, but your proposal was unexpectedly thrown upon me. I had no say in this marriage."

Diamond was surprised by her revelation but virtually the same thing had happened to him. Queen Serenity had been visiting Neptune and then the day after she had left, he was told that he was engaged to Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Diamond had not been happy about the arrangement being made and neither had Serena but Diamond was prepared to make the arrangement work.

"Then I apologise."

"It's not your fault."

"I feel as though it is because I have taken the liberty away from you to choose your own husband," Diamond explained thoughtfully.

"The same has been done to you, Prince, you will never have the chance to choose your own wife," Serena said softly as Diamond looked deeply at her.

Diamond just looked at Serena and he smiled sweetly at her. She was so beautiful and it was hard for him to take his eyes off of her. She had the delicate features of an angel but it was her enormous sparkling blue eyes that captivated him the most. They sparkled in the rays of the afternoon sun and her sleek blonde hair began to sway to the music of the breeze that had just appeared.

"Can I tell you, Princess, that I think that you are extremely beautiful," Diamond said sincerely not wanting to take his eyes off of her.

"Thank you."

Diamond looked deep into her eyes and he tightened his grip on her arm.

"The flowers here are quite beautiful. I have never seen anything like them," Diamond stated as he took his eyes off of Serena for a moment to gaze at the impressive colours of the different flowers that he saw within the royal gardens.

"Living here, you fail to recognise the beauty that surrounds you, in and outdoors."

Diamond chuckled a little at Serena and her spirits suddenly lifted. However, then the Earth suddenly came into full view of Serena and Diamond and both of them stopped dead in their tracks. Serena's eyes suddenly began to sparkle and Serena saw her eyes instantly light up. He wondered at what made Serena so happy and then she felt Diamond pull her closer to him as they both stared at the Earth. They continued to stare at the beautiful planet and then Serena sighed.

"What are you sighing about, Princess?" Diamond asked as Serena tightened her grip on his arm.

Serena looked at Diamond with her large sparkling eyes then and she turned her gaze to the Earth.

"Just looking at that beautiful planet," Serena sighed.

"You're saying the Earth is beautiful," Diamond answered looking extremely shocked.

"Well, yes but just look at it. The stunning colours all swirling and twirling."

"No, the Earth is not beautiful," Diamond stated suddenly.

"It's not."

"No, just look at its people," Diamond stated as Serena gazed at him.

Serena had to admit that Diamond really surprised her as she had expected some snobby stuck-up brat not some passionate even-tempered prince. However, Serena did not want to talk to Diamond about her fascination with the Earth so she quickly changed the subject.

"So, I understand you have another brother and a sister?"

Diamond nodded his head.

"Yes, my older brother, Prince Lucas, is coming with my sister, Princess Celeste, later in the week for the ceremony," Diamond explained as him and Serena started strolling again.

"Isn't Prince Lucas engaged to Lady Makoto of Jupiter?"

Diamond nodded again.

"Yes."

"I never knew that you and Lucas were brothers," Serena yelled in surprise.

"Oh yes. Lucas is my older brother, the Crown Prince of Neptune."

Serena smiled again and Diamond could not help but fall in love with Serena's beautiful charming smile. However, Serena and Diamond then made their way inside and slowly up to Serena's rooms and then they eventually reached her door.

"Well, this is my room," Serena whispered as Diamond looked deeply at her.

"Do you know that I will be escorting you tonight, Princess?"

"Yes," Serena whispered as she continued to gaze at Diamond, "but if we're gonna be married Prince, then I suggest that you call me Serena."

"Serena," he murmured softly as he gently raised her hand and kissed the back of it softly with his lips.

"And you shall have the honour of calling me Diamond."

"Thank you."

Serena then turned from Diamond and opened her door. She glanced back at Diamond before she entered her room. While, Diamond continued to look at Serena until the door concealed his view and Serena stepped inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, chapter four is here.

Enjoy and thanks, with love, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Hold still Serena!" Mina yelled as she tried to curl Serena's long blonde hair.

"Sorry Mina," Serena apologised as she straightened up a little with a mischievous smirk placed firmly on her face.

Mina was attending to Serena that night in order to get her ready for that evening's ball and she was already getting on her nerves. Serena was usually attended to by her maidservants on a day-to-day basis but on special occasions Serena enjoyed the company of her Senshi. They always brightened her day but at the moment, Serena was being difficult as she was fidgeting way too much. Serena was getting on Mina's nerves because of all her fidgeting and the fact that Xavier had literally drooled all over her earlier that day, only increased Mina's annoyance towards her princess.

"Mina," Serena yelled suddenly, "that hurt."

Serena looked at Mina with a blaze in her sparkling blue eyes and Mina just stared straight back.

"What's up with you?" Serena asked as Mina walked away from her and Serena followed with her beautiful pale green and silver gown trailing along the floor.

"Answer me," Serena demanded as Mina turned to face her.

"Xavier was all over you today and I didn't like it," Mina blurted as Serena looked stunned.

"Xavier wasn't all over me Mina, as he said earlier, he was just being kind," Serena explained as rationally as she could.

"I think he still loves you," Mina stated instantly.

Serena was shocked at Mina's revelation but at the earlier actions of herself and Xavier, she already kind of knew that. However, Serena's eyes grew bigger as Mina continued to just look at her with a sorrow plaguing her eyes.

"Excuse me," Serena said softly as her eyes softened a little as she began to feel guilty.

"I think Xavier's in love with you," Mina repeated as tears began to spring to her eyes.

"Mina, I don't know what to…," Serena began.

"Don't speak, Serena," Mina yelled as she became suddenly angry.

"It's not my fault, Mina. I cannot help people's feelings," Serena yelled as Mina moved back.

"But you flirt with Xavier."

"No I do not and how dare you accuse me of such an offence with a betrothed man."

Serena felt very guilty about what she had done with Xavier earlier that day and she was very annoyed at herself. She had kissed him, when he was betrothed to Mina who was her friend and to make matters worse, she was denying that she had done anything and arguing with Mina.

"No Serena, how dare you!" Mina yelled as she turned and suddenly left Serena's room.

Serena looked deeply distressed at that moment as Mina left and she was suddenly alone in her room. She moved slowly back over to her vanity table and looked at her reflection in the mirror that was before her. She was deeply ashamed of herself and could not believe that she had allowed herself to do it but she had just been so caught up in the moment. Serena continued however to look at her reflection in her vanity mirror and noticed that her hair was uncompleted. Her long golden hair was all curled but it was not pinned yet and she picked up a pin as she continued to look at herself. She was about to begin styling her hair, when there was a smart knock on Serena's door. Serena did not know if she should answer it but she decided to and when she did, Xavier was there. Serena look at Xavier and he pleaded with her using his large green eyes. Serena gazed deeply into them and was taken in for a moment by them but she resisted. She grabbed the edge of her door and was about to close it, when Xavier prevented her. He placed his hand firmly in the door to prevent her from closing it and he forcefully pushed it back open. Serena stepped back from him in surprise and Xavier entered the room. Serena looked at Xavier for a moment and then she turned away from him. She walked a few inches away from him but Xavier followed her. He appeared behind her and Serena knew instantly that Xavier was there. However, she did not move and although all of her instincts were screaming at her to move away from him, she did not. She felt Xavier touch her bare arm with his fingers then and Serena tingled a little at his touch. She turned slowly around in honour of his tender touch and she faced Xavier looking into his emerald green eyes. Xavier returned Serena's gaze and he then pulled her closer to him. She allowed him to do so and then Xavier's lips met hers for a gentle sweet kiss. Serena enjoyed the brief encounter but again, she knew it was wrong. Serena pulled away from Xavier and then she turned around and walked to her balcony with Xavier still following.

"Xavier, I can't and I won't do this to Mina. She's my friend and she knows that you're attracted to me," Serena explained as she turned to face her pursuer.

"But I can't do what you're asking me to do, Serena. I love you and I always have. I want to get married to you and have children with you," Xavier said almost desperately as he held her hands in his.

Serena looked at Xavier and she felt deeply sorry for him. She knew that she had feelings for Xavier but she was engaged to Diamond and Xavier was engaged to Mina.

"We can't do this, Xavier. We are engaged to other people and I just don't feel the way that I should about you. You're a magnificent man but Mina loves you, pay her the attention that she deserves," Serena pleaded as Xavier tightened his grip on her hands.

"But I love you Serena," Xavier argued weakly as tears appeared in his eyes.

Serena just looked at Xavier then and she knew that she had to be harsh.

"But I don't love you," Serena stated matter-of-factly as Xavier just stared at her in disbelief and then Serena changed the tone of her voice into one that was full of authority, "now, please just escort me to the ballroom and then find Mina. Kiss her, hug her and tell her that you love her."

"But that'll be a lie."

"Then lie to her," Serena said sentimentally, "for me."

There was a tender moment between Xavier and Serena as she allowed Xavier to hold her in his strong arms. Xavier was grateful for that moment and then Xavier looked into Serena's sparkling blue eyes. He smoothed her unfinished sleek blonde hair and pulled her close to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

"Where is that challenging daughter of mine?" Queen Serenity asked herself as she paced the outer door that led to the ballroom with her long sweeping white gown brushing along the floor.

She paced nervously with King Bowen, Queen Elena and Prince Diamond in the large room with her. Queen Elena and King Bowen looked very regal with Elena in a beautiful red dress and her long raven hair pulled back into the same elegant pleat as her almond eyes shone. While, Bowen looked handsome to in a fetching black suit and Diamond also looked very handsome in a white and silver suit. His wild pale blonde hair had been tamed a bit but it still flared exotically around his face and his violet eyes were full of worry for his princess. A smile crept onto Diamond's face as he thought of Serena and then as though his thoughts had been answered, there Serena appeared. Her sleek blonde hair that had been loose earlier that day was now full of loose curls and had then been pulled back off of her face. There were a small amount of silver gems within her hair and small strands of her hair framed her face beautifully. She looked absolutely breathtaking in her purple gown and Diamond smiled as he saw how beautiful she was. She was on the arm of Xavier who looked a little reserved and then he reluctantly handed Serena to Diamond. Serena looked at Xavier before he departed and he did the same. Diamond kissed Serena's hand and he smiled warmly at her gazing into her sparkling blue eyes.

"You took your time Serena," Diamond stated as he continued to smile at his princess.

"I had a slight delay," Serena said quietly as she and Diamond walked towards the current rulers of the Moon Kingdom and Neptune.

Queen Serenity had stopped pacing by then and she was smiling broadly at her daughter and Diamond as Elena and Bowen looked calm and collected.

"Finally, my forever late daughter arrives," Serenity chuckled lightly as she and Serena kissed each other on the cheeks.

Then Elena and Serena did the same and Bowen warmly greeted his future daughter-in-law. However, music started playing then and a speaker started speaking to the large crowd of nobles within the Regal Ballroom. Serenity lastly quickly kissed her daughter and then she entered the ballroom when her name was announced. Next, went Queen Elena and King Bowen with Elena on the arm of Bowen, until only Serena and Diamond were left. There was no announcement for them just yet and so Serena just walked slowly around the room as Diamond watched her with his lively violet eyes. Serena felt a little uneasy with his gaze upon her but then Diamond spoke to her.

"Why do you pace, my love?" Diamond asked as Serena became shocked as he had called her his love and they had barely known each other for a day yet, "otherwise you're gonna wear out your feet and not be able to dance tonight."

"I won't," she argued as she just stared at Diamond, "I love to dance and I can dance for hours."

"Good," Diamond said as he walked slowly up to Serena and pulled her into his arms, "then I shall have you dancing all night."

"Oh really," Serena said mischievously as her and Diamond's eyes met and held for a brief moment.

Diamond held Serena in his arms and he gazed almost lovingly into her gorgeous sparkling eyes. He moved the strand of her sleek blonde hair that had just fallen in front of her eyes and then Serena smiled slightly. Serena felt very strange at the unfamiliar feeling that she saw in Diamond's eyes and then it happened. It had happened; Serena's first kiss from Prince Diamond and it completely amazed her. She felt a pair of lips upon hers and she was surprised that it reminded her almost of Xavier's kisses. Serena's eyes closed and she felt Diamond's breath breathe slowly onto her skin. Diamond had just unexpectedly placed his lips upon Serena's and she had to admit that it overwhelmed her. His hands began to move down from Serena's back and onto her appealing narrow waist. His kiss was very nice and Serena was beginning to enjoy it, when Diamond parted his lips from hers. The reason that Diamond parted his lips from hers was that someone had interrupted and when Serena looked it was the announcer.

"Your highnesses," the announcer stuttered uncomfortably.

"Yes Geoffrey," Serena answered cordially a little embarrassed at being caught kissing by a servant.

"Your presence is now required in the Regal Ballroom, Princess."

"Thank you Geoffrey."

Geoffrey left then and Diamond had released his hold on Serena by this time.

"I'm sorry," he said when he thought Geoffrey would be out of earshot.

"What for Diamond?" Serena asked confused as she turned to look at him.

"For kissing you," he said slowly as he turned to face her, "I don't know what came over me."

"It doesn't matter Diamond," Serena said sincerely as Diamond looked ashamed of himself and Serena touched his arm in support.

However, Serena heard Geoffrey announce her and Diamond's presence into the Regal Ballroom and they had to run which was difficult for Serena as she had shoes on with extremely large heels. They eventually walked out into the Regal Ballroom, when Geoffrey announced them and they entered elegantly together with Serena on the arm of Diamond. There was a sudden roar of applause in the ballroom as Serena and Diamond entered and everyone within the room turned their attention to the engaged couple. As Serena and Diamond descended the grand staircase, Serena looked out into the crowd and tried to catch glimpses of her friends. First she spotted Aimee with her Dominic and she looked pretty in a deep blue gown with her hair up. Second, she spotted Lita with the Earl Demontford's son Lord Mickeal and she too looked pretty with her hair down and she was wearing an elegant green gown that complimented her figure. Next, she spotted Raye who was talking to someone Serena did not know and she looked very lovely in a soft lavender dress. She looked very happy as she talked to the stranger but Serena did not know if he was handsome or not as he had a mask concealing his face but Serena just assumed that he was as Raye was very particular in that department. Then Serena spotted Mina with Xavier but Mina did not look to catch Serena's eye but Xavier did. However, Serena did not look towards Xavier and she tried just to avert his gaze.

She and Diamond finished their descend then and Diamond led her onto the dance floor. He placed one arm around her narrow waist and the other he gripped her hand with as Serena placed her free hand on his shoulder. The music began and Diamond began guiding her into a slow but steady dance that they both knew. All eyes were on them and Serena felt a little uneasy but she continued to dance elegantly with Diamond. Serena danced elegantly with Diamond as she caught a glimpse of her mother sitting in her well-designed throne chair and then more couples joined the dance floor as the musicians started playing their second song. Serena danced with Diamond for a few more songs and then she excused herself as she walked out onto the balcony. She casually walked along the length of the balcony easily gliding from one end to the other and sometimes gazing at the ball that was happening in the Regal Ballroom. Serena then wandered back into the ballroom and was suddenly asked to dance by Bowen. Serena accepted and they began to elegantly dance to the music. They danced for a few moments until Bowen and Serena were interrupted by a man who asked to dance with Serena. Bowen looked at Serena and she nodded her head. Bowen released his hold on Serena and he handed Serena over to the stranger. The stranger looked deeply at Serena and then he picked up her hand. He kissed the back of her hand softly with his lips and then he smiled at Serena.

"I am very pleased to meet with you, Princess Serenity," the man said as he smiled warmly at her, "and would you give me the honour of acquiring a dance from you."

Serena did not know why but she gracefully nodded her head and her loose golden curls swayed as she answered. The man smiled and then he took Serena's hand in his. The stranger was the man who had been talking to Raye earlier and Serena just stared at him. The man was extremely tall and he had short but wavy dark hair. He had a dark blue mask across his face and he wore a matching dark blue suit. He took Serena into his strong arms and he began to glide her expertly across the dance floor with her purple gown moving as she swayed her alluring hips. The man danced elegantly with Serena and he twisted and whirled her beautifully on the dance floor. However, their exquisite dancing caught the eye of everyone including Serena's mother and Diamond. Diamond just watched as this stranger guided Serena beautifully on the dance floor and everyone just stared and watched. However, to Serena, there was no one else in this room just her and this fascinating stranger, not even Xavier. He held Serena gently but securely in his strong arms and the feeling of this stranger holding her in his arms was striking. Serena closed her eyes and allowed the stranger to guide her and she really felt safe and protected within the hold of his arms. However, the music stopped then and Serena opened her eyes. The stranger had released his hold upon her and Serena just stared at him with her stunning blue eyes. She held her breath as she waited for the stranger to say something but there were no words that escaped from his lips. There was silence within the entire room with everybody's eyes upon their beautiful princess, this alluring stranger and the actions that would proceed their elegant dancing.

However, Serena removed her gaze from the stranger's lips and she met his eyes. His eyes were highly enchanting to Serena, they were a deep midnight blue and they glistened from the glow of the illuminations that lit the Regal Ballroom. The stranger moved then as he smiled meaningfully at the princess and then he just walked away. Serena watched him as the crowd that had surrounded them made a roomy pathway for him to exit and Serena closed her eyes then. Serena did not know why but tears started to brim her eyes and then she heard the swish of his cape. His footsteps eventually died away and then Serena opened her eyes. People were still staring at her and then Serena felt incredibly self-conscience. She moved uneasily in her spot as a lone tear escaped from her sparkling eyes and then a form appeared before her. The form wrapped his arms around her and then Serena heard her mother announce for the music to begin again. Serena felt safe in the arms that had surrounded her and then she looked at her comforter. It was Diamond and she saw that there was worry and confusion within his rich violet eyes. He gently kissed the tears that had now escaped Serena's eyes and she placed her head onto his chest. She sobbed lightly for a moment and then the scent of Diamond became evident to her. It was soft, warm and comforting and then Serena felt one of Diamond's hands lift her face so he could gaze into her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered as Serena saw worrying within his large violet eyes.

"I don't know," Serena answered honestly as she noticed that everyone had continued to leisurely dance.

She gazed deeply into Diamond's eyes and he did the same in hers. However, a powerful urge overcame her then as she wanted to leave the room and she broke away from Diamond's embrace. He watched her for a few moments and then Serena turned from him and broke into a run. She ran from the Regal Ballroom and she quickly moved up the steps. There were gasps and groans as the guests watched their princess erotically leave the room and Serena distinctly heard a least three different voices calling her name. She completely ignored the voices and carried on running. She ran and ran until suddenly she stopped. The reason that she had stopped was because of the entity that always comforted and calmed her when she was unpredictable and upset. It danced excitedly before her and the colours amazed her. It was the Earth and Serena suddenly fell to the ground and sobbed her little heart out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I'm on a roll here, this is my second chapter of the day and I'm feeling quite pleased with myself. Anyway this chapter conatins sexual content hence the high rating but if you don't like this sort of stuff then please don't read on. The material may not be that repulsive but if you area bityoung or just don't like it then please don't read but if you must please be careful.

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

Serena did not know what had come over her three days before, as she had run virtually hysterical from the Regal Ballroom at her announcing party, no less. She had been upset and confused by her feelings for Xavier and Diamond and of the actions of the stranger who had instantly captivated her. His swift but elegant movements as he had whirled Serena on the dance floor and the easy almost intimate way in which he had held her as he guided her with his strong arms. She had explained to her mother that she could not explain her actions and she had apologised to Diamond and his parents. However, she had not seen Xavier since their loving embrace within the walls of her rooms and because of this she was able to concentrate her energies upon entertaining Diamond. Serena was giggling at that precise moment as she held Diamond's hand tightly in hers as she guided him towards their destination.

"Where are we going?" Diamond asked feeling light-hearted and immensely curious.

"You'll see," Serena giggled rather girlishly as she held Diamond's hand in hers.

Diamond rolled his eyes as Serena continued to giggle and she looked the happiest that he had ever seen her. Serena's eyes were full of laughter that day as she had decided to enjoy Diamond's company and her hair was tied in natural waves for that night's festivities. The festivities that night was that Diamond's siblings, his sister Princess Celeste and brother Prince Lucas, were arriving that night. Diamond was excited about his siblings' arrival later that day and his excitement made Serena quite nervous. However, Diamond suddenly stopped in his tracks and Serena wondered at why he had. She slowly turned around to ask him and then she suddenly felt them. His lips were on hers in a matter of moments and she could feel that he was getting rather excited. He pulled her closer and then when he finished Serena was breathless and rather tingly.

"Why do you keep doing that Diamond?" Serena asked a little annoyed as she quickly regained her composure.

"Doing what?" Diamond asked innocently as he grinned mischievously at her.

"Catching me off guard with your kissing," she said playfully as she touched his face flirtatiously with her finger.

"Would you rather me tell you when I want to kiss you."

"A little signal would not hurt," Serena stated plainly as Diamond continued to watch her with his bright violet eyes sparkling.

"I'll do what I can," Diamond answered as he planted another soft kiss on Serena's lips and she playfully squealed and lightly swatted him on the forearm.

Diamond picked Serena up playfully then and he easily slung her over his shoulder as Serena light-heartedly giggled and squealed occasionally when Diamond pretended that he would drop her. However, Diamond did suddenly drop her and it was purely accidental. Serena fell in a heap on the forest floor and the many leaves on the ground began to cover her gown. Diamond lightly laughed at his fiancée as she fell but then he stopped as he saw the hurt look on Serena's face. Diamond then let himself fall suddenly beside her and he had fallen so bizarrely that it made Serena cry with laughter. Diamond smiled as he watched Serena and then he moved a hand over to her. It gently touched her cheek and Serena tingled at his loving touch. He then moved her face closer to his and he planted a soft swift kiss on her delicious lips. The kiss only lasted a matter of seconds but Serena thoroughly enjoyed it. Diamond gazed at her afterwards and Serena saw something in his eyes.

"I love you Serena," he said softly as Serena just stared at him in amazement.

There was a long silence between Diamond and Serena and then she spoke.

"I love you too," she replied gently as Diamond smiled and he planted another kiss on Serena's lips.

Serena smiled gently then and Diamond slowly lowered Serena down. He moved quickly but cautiously moved on top of her and then he began to passionately kiss her. He began to move his hands gradually up and down Serena's body and then he began to feel her delightful thighs, as Serena did nothing to stop him. In fact, Serena rather enjoyed the feeling of Diamond on top of her and then slowly but surely their clothes got removed and lay forgotten on the ground around them as Serena and Diamond became only aware of themselves and gave into the passion that got aroused within them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven up so enjoy, please review if you enjoyed the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any sailor moon characters, only the ones created by my own imagination**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

Serena could not believe what she had done and what she had said to Diamond that day in the forest as he had gently made love to her. Her thoughts were entirely of him but she hated herself for having given in to him so easily and especially that they had not married yet. She was appalled and sickened by the way in which her virginity had been taken and Serena was sure that Diamond knew that she had been a virgin. Serena was in her room at this moment and she had only two hours to ready herself in time for the ball that would greet the arrival of Diamond's siblings. She had already washed herself and her hair was being done. Raye had come that day to do her hair and Serena had been grateful for a bit of female company. Raye explained to Serena as she played with her hair that Mina was still adamant in her thoughts that Xavier loved Serena. Serena had not thought of Xavier all day and was surprised that when she thought of him, warm and comforting feelings came too. Serena smiled then but her smile quickly faded as she thought of her duties for that night but Raye however had noticed Serena's quick smile.

"What was that crafty smile for Serena?" Raye asked suddenly as Serena looked into Raye's eyes through the reflection in the mirror.

"What smile?"

"That smile," Raye answered as Serena smiled again.

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on Serena," Raye said playfully, "I know you and especially when something good happens and you smile, just like that."

Serena smiled again but she also blushed too.

"I don't know Raye."

"What don't you know, Serena?"

"I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Well, if you tell me then we can decide if it's a good thing or a bad thing."

Serena looked out onto her balcony then and she saw the Earth. It swirled beautifully against the night's sky and the millions of other stars twinkled playfully as Serena watched.

"Something happened," Serena began slowly as Raye watched with her purple eyes widening with interest.

"What happened?"

"Something, between Diamond and myself."

"What?" Raye asked getting more intrigued by the minute.

Serena inhaled a deep breath and then she spoke but she was still a little unsure.

"What happened?" Raye pressed.

"Earlier today, I took a tumble with Diamond."

"A tumble," Raye asked questioningly, "is that all."

"Not just a normal kind of tumble Raye. The kind of tumbling that Mina and Xavier do."

Raye looked absolutely horrified at that moment and then she slapped Serena playfully on the arm.

"No."

Serena nodded her head.

"Oh my God, Serena. You shagged Diamond," Raye yelled loudly in astonishment.

"Keep your voice down," Serena whispered as she and Raye held hands.

"Is it true?"

Serena nodded her head in answer to Raye's question and Raye squealed in delight.

"Serena's not a virgin. Serena's not a virgin," Raye whispered playfully as Serena rolled her eyes in irritation.

"That's not funny Raye. This is a big deal for me. I am gonna become Diamond's wife and one day Queen of the Moon Kingdom. I want to know if I did the right thing."

"I'm sure you did Serena. You are going to become Diamond's wife and I'm sure that the ceremony will occur soon so it doesn't matter if you shagged out of wedlock."

Serena slapped Raye playfully on the arm as she continued to do her hair beautifully. Raye expertly twisted and curled Serena's golden hair and then Raye completed Serena's exquisite hairstyle. Serena picked an exquisitely crafted pale blue gown then and matching shoes and Raye helped her dress. Serena looked amazing, as usual, in the dress and tears suddenly began emerging from Raye's purple eyes.

"What are you crying for, Raye?" Serena asked looking worried.

"Nothing," Raye said as she wiped her eyes with her fingers.

"Come on, I told you my secret."

"I just can't believe that we're all suddenly grown up and you're getting married Serena."

"If you remember, Raye," Serena said softly, "my engagement to Diamond was not exactly my idea and I hadn't even met him until five days ago."

"Yes, but your mother made an intelligent choice for you and you have already given yourself to Diamond."

Serena pretended at that moment to be horrified and she playfully slapped Raye on the forearm. Raye laughed and she continued to do so, until Aimee arrived at Serena's room accompanied by her Dominic. Aimee looked pretty in a simple black gown that she wore with her hair in loose curls to her shoulders. She had a smile upon her lips and Dominic lightly kissed them with his lips. Dominic was a wonderful choice for Aimee as he was just as intelligent as her and he was rather handsome too. Dominic had dark black hair that was pulled back into an elegant ponytail and bright green eyes. Dominic was not the son of a nobleman or a noblewoman or even apart of a gentry's family. Dominic was the son of the Moon Crystal Palace's librarian, Martha Reed, who had been in service to the Imperial Moon Family for almost two decades. Martha had been carrying Dominic inside her, when she arrived at the Moon Kingdom and Dominic's father was never revealed. Nobody asked and Martha did not volunteer the information. But, when Dominic had been born, Queen Serenity offered Martha accommodation as well as her job as the Moon Crystal Palace's librarian. Martha had been thrilled and she then knew that her son would always be cared for because of her being able to find a job.

Everybody always knew that there was something extraordinary about Dominic and as well as always spending time in the library because his mother worked there, that was where he met Aimee. Aimee had only been living on the Moon for the past six years, being trained to become a powerful member of Serena's court and a close personal friend and guardian to her. However, in her leisure time, Aimee spent most of her time in the library, researching new moves and techniques that the scouts could use and just general things that she found interesting. Aimee had been studying in there one day and Dominic had asked if he could sit with her and Aimee had obliged. They had slowly begun talking and became fast friends. However, Dominic then asked Aimee if she would like to court him and Aimee had also obliged on that occasion too. Aimee had been fourteen at the time and Dominic sixteen and they had been dated happily now for the past two and a half years. Aimee's parents had not been too impressed, when Aimee revealed to them that she was in love with the Moon Crystal Palace's librarian's son but they had gradually become accustomed by the idea. They had not fully accepted Aimee's decision to date a commoner and not a nobleman or even a prince but when they had met Dominic they had instantly fallen in love with him.

Aimee giggled then and she turned to her friends as Serena finished her thoughts upon Aimee and Dominic's relationship. Aimee smiled as she and Dominic held hands and then she spoke to her friends.

"Hey girls," Aimee said happily as Raye and Serena hugged Aimee at that moment.

"Hey Aims," Raye and Serena said together.

"Ladies," Dominic stated as he bowed to both Serena and Raye.

"Hi Dom," Serena and Raye said together again as Dominic walked up to Serena and lightly kissed the back of her hand.

"Princess, I have the honour of escorting you down to the Regal Ballroom tonight," Dominic revealed honourably as Raye and Aimee watched his actions.

"Of course," Serena answered as she watched Dominic, "but Dom, you can call me Serena, since you and Aimee are dating."

"Serena?"

"Yes."

"Shall we attend then?" Dominic asked as he offered Serena his arm.

"Of course," Serena answered as Dominic kissed Aimee lightly on the cheek and then said goodbye to both her and Raye.

Serena hung on to Dominic's arm loosely as he and Serena slowly made their way down to the Regal Ballroom. As Serena expected, her mother was there, Diamond and his parents and all were looking as splendid and noble as usual. Serenity was wearing an exquisite lavender gown and Elena was wearing a similar gown to Serenity, except it was white and grey. While, Diamond and Bowen wore similar suits but Diamond's was just black and Bowen's was white. Everyone looked lovely and Serena was smiling, when she entered the small room. Diamond also smiled as Serena entered the room and he hastily walked up to her. He quickly kissed the back of her hand and then he kissed her softly on the cheek. Serenity, Elena and Bowen were smiling too and then they left the room when their names were announced, as did Dominic, when he handed Serena to Diamond. Again, there was a short pause and in that short pause, Diamond kissed Serena passionately upon the lips. However, their names were announced and both Serena and Diamond walked elegantly down the steps but they were both smiling broadly. Everyone within the room was happy to see that their princess was finally happy with a handsome stylish prince.

However, their happiness was short lived as at that moment, there was a sudden roar of applause but the applause was not for Serena and Diamond but the others. Serena turned as she and Diamond finished their descend and she looked at where she and Diamond had only been a moment before. There in their place was a handsome young man with a very beautiful young woman on his arm and Serena recognized the man instantly. The man was Prince Lucas of Neptune and he smiled warmly at the gathering of royals and nobles in the Regal Ballroom. Lucas was looking very handsome indeed and Serena knew that Lita would be very happy. Lucas had shaggy brown hair, the same as Diamond's and he had brown eyes. He was wearing a suit similar to his father's and brother's but it was black like Diamond's and Serena saw Lita's green eyes light with happiness. While, Serena assumed the lady on Lucas' arm was his sister, Princess Celeste and she too was extremely beautiful. Celeste had deep chestnut hair that was curled into a ball at the base of her neck and dull blue eyes. She had a midnight blue dress on and it hugged her body beautifully. However, Celeste did not smile warmly as her brother had but instead she held a courteous smile upon her lips. She and Lucas walked elegantly down the stairs and then Geoffrey announced them.

"And also, ladies and gentleman. It gives me great pleasure to present to you, the Crown Prince of Neptune and the Neptunian Princess, their royal highnesses, Prince Lucas and Princess Celeste."

Everyone applauded loudly when Lucas and Celeste were announced and then they reached the end of the stairs to where Diamond and Serena were. Serena and Diamond curtsied and bowed to the Neptunian Royalty and then Celeste and Lucas did the same. Then Diamond hugged his brother warmly and kissed his sister lightly on the cheek. Diamond and his brother talked about something and then they both laughed. However, Lucas' attention was turned off of his brother then and he focused it onto Serena.

"And you must be the beautiful Princess Serenity," Lucas said charismatically as he kissed the back of Serena's hand, "it's good to see you again, Serena."

"Likewise Lucas," Serena said as a smile spread across her lips, "Lita has been deeply anticipating your arrival."

"I'm sure she has," Lucas chuckled as he left Serena, Diamond and Celeste then to find Lita, with little trouble doing so which left Serena, Diamond and Celeste only.

"And you must be Celeste," Serena said cordially as she curtsied to Celeste.

"It's Princess Celeste, if you don't mind," Celeste said harshly as Serena glanced at Diamond but he just shrugged his shoulders, "and I know who you are. You are Princess Serenity and that is how we shall address each other, that is how I address everyone, by their titles and that is how everyone addresses me, okay."

"Okay," Serena said sounding surprised as Celeste just walked past her and joined her parents.

"So, let the party begin," Serenity called out to the party guests and the music began.

Serena instantly felt someone encircle her narrow waist at that moment with a strong grasp and whirled her around to face them. Serena looked up at her partner and then she gasped. It was Xavier and he looked just as handsome as Serena remembered. He watched her slowly and then he brought her hand slowly up to his lips and he kissed it softly. He took Serena onto the dance floor then and he began dancing her elegantly on the dance floor. Serena just could not keep her eyes off of him and she so wanted to feel him up against her. She wanted him to kiss her, touch her and hold her tight and Xavier wanted to do the same. But instead he pulled her closer towards him and he whispered into her ear.

"You look so beautiful Serena," he whispered softly as tears began emerging from Serena's eyes.

However, Serena said nothing to Xavier as they moved their bodies into an intimate dance but instead, her eyes were firmly fixed on his. When the dance finished, Xavier gently kissed the back of her hand with his lips, bowed and then he left. Serena watched Xavier as he left and rejoined Mina but her gaze was interrupted by Diamond. This time he claimed Serena for a dance and the both danced elegantly too, although not as intimate as Xavier and Serena had done, only a few moments before.

"Who was that gentleman you were dancing with, just now?" Diamond asked suspiciously.

"Who Lord Xavier?" Serena asked as Diamond nodded, "Lord Xavier Vincent, he's the only son of Lord and Lady Vincent and he's engaged to Princess Mina of Venus."

Diamond nodded his agreement but then he spoke again.

"If he's engaged to Princess Mina, then why did he dance with you first? And what did he say to you?"

Serena looked at Diamond and wondered at what it was that was making him behave strangely.

"He was just congratulating me on my engagement to you as a matter of fact and as for dancing with me first, it would be entire improper if I did not accept anyone who requested a dance from me."

Diamond looked a little relived at Serena's explanation and his eyes greatly softened.

"I'm sorry I was suspicious, but I'm quite a possessive prince, when I wanna be," Diamond explained as Serena just watched him nonchalantly.

Serena nodded and both her and Diamond danced elegantly. Serena caught a glimpse of Lita and Lucas together cuddling in a secluded corner and Serena wished that she could share that closeness with someone. Serena did not know if she would ever be that intimate with Diamond, although they had been intimate earlier, and she wished that maybe she was not engaged to Diamond. Serena continued to think and think but her movements with Diamond were automatic and Diamond noticed that Serena was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Diamond asked as Serena's concentration broke.

"Nothing really," Serena said shyly as she smiled slightly, "just petty little princess things."

"Like?"

"Like, what dress shall a wear tomorrow? And which shoes go better with which gown?"

"Anything will look good on you babe," Diamond commented as Serena blushed a little.

Diamond lifted Serena's chin then and he planted a soft sweet kiss upon her lips. This gesture of lovingness shocked everyone within the room and everyone's eyes diverted to Serena and Diamond. However, Serena and Diamond forgot their duties and everyone else within the room and became only concerned with themselves and each other. Serena became a little more adventurous then and pushed herself closer to Diamond as he pulled her closer to him. Serena placed her arms around him and then their kiss became more passionate. They continued to kiss and hold each other close until they were interrupted by a small cough, which came from Diamond's sister, Celeste. Diamond and Serena broke away then and Celeste pushed Serena aside. Celeste placed her brother's arms around her and looked smugly at Serena.

"I would like a dance with my brother," Celeste stated arrogantly.

Serena looked shocked at Celeste and then she looked away.

"Fine," Serena stated as she left Celeste and Diamond.

She walked away from Diamond and Celeste and then Serena casually walked out of the Regal Ballroom. Serena cast a small glance in the direction of Diamond and Celeste and noticed that they were animatedly talking as they danced automatically. Serena disappeared from the room then and stepped outside on the marble balcony. The air outside was cool and refreshing and Serena gracefully glided along the full length of the balcony. Eventually, she stopped and placed herself in front of the Earth. Serena became captivated suddenly and then after a while, tears began escaping from her sparkling blue eyes. Serena stayed there for a while, just looking at the Earth and letting her emotions escape. Suddenly, Raye came up to Serena and placed her slender arms around her, comforting her princess.

"What's the matter?" Raye asked as she noticed Serena's tears.

"It doesn't matter," Serena commented as she wiped her tears with her delicate fingers.

Raye smiled at Serena and then she spoke again.

"Your mother needs your presence Serena."

Serena nodded and then wiped away the rest of her tears. She composed herself and then followed Raye back into the Regal Ballroom. As Serena re-entered the room, as eyes were upon her and Raye and then Serenity approached her daughter and her friend. Serenity smiled at Serena and then she hugged her close.

"Do you know, how proud of you I am, my precious moon daughter?" Serenity whispered as Serena nodded.

Diamond appeared by Serena's side and he gripped her in a loving embrace. Serenity moved then and she addressed the present crowd of nobles.

"My lords, ladies and gentlemen," Serenity announced, "I am very pleased to announce that, your beautiful Moon Princess, my daughter, will wed her fiancée, Prince Diamond of the kingdom of Neptune, this coming Wednesday."

There was a loud roar of applause and Serena was completely taken aback by the news because this coming Wednesday was three days away. Serena broke away from Diamond then and she looked at her mother, glaring her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me mother?" Serena yelled as she gained her mother's attention.

"Serena, some decisions have to be made without you," Serenity commented lightly.

Serena just looked at her mother as the news sunk in and then Diamond embraced her from behind. He placed his strong arms around her and then he lovingly kissed her beautiful neck.

"I love you Serena," Diamond whispered as Serena looked at him with her blue eyes sparkling.

"I love you too," Serena answered as her and Diamond's lips met in a sweet and tender kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any sailor moon characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

Serena sat nervously at her vanity mirror on the upcoming Wednesday that was to be her wedding day to the handsome Prince Diamond of Neptune. Mina had told her earlier that someone would be coming to escort her down to the room where they were holding the ceremony and so far no one had come. Serena nervously played with her veil that covered her beautiful facial features and she admired the work that Lita had done on her earlier. Lita had curled Serena's golden mane and pinned it securely to her head. Lita had then added Serena's veil. Serena had dressed next in an exquisitely designed ivory wedding gown decorated with lace and embroidery made of the finest silks and satins. She had delicate ivory shoes and a small bouquet of white lilies. Serena looked lovely but she kept checking her reflection in the vanity mirror making sure that she looked perfect. She smiled and then a slight knock interrupted her thoughts. She looked towards the door expectantly and she called for the knocker to enter. Serena was surprised yet absurdly happy to see her mother walk in, looking regal and quite graceful and Serena was about to rise, when her mother stopped her.

Queen Serenity walked up to her daughter and stopped in front of her, looking at her beautiful daughter. She reached out a slender hand she cupped her daughter's cheek and just looked at her.

"Oh my God, you look so beautiful, Serena," Serenity said tenderly with her voice slightly breaking.

Serena blushed.

"Thank you Mother."

Tears began falling from the queen's eyes as she continued to look at her daughter.

"Diamond will absolutely fall in love with you once he sees you."

Serena looked away then and was surprised when she felt her mother bring her face back to hers and she was shocked to see that a tear had coursed it's way down the queen's face.

"Mother...," Serena began.

"Please, Serena, understand that this is for the best. I swear to you that you will be happy. Relationships like these take time but believe me when I say that you will not regret marrying Diamond. He will take good care of you, I'll make sure of it."

"Mother, you don't have to promise anything," Serena said sweetly as Serenity smiled, "I hate to admit it, but I trust your judgement and I have began to feel something for Diamond and I think he feels something too."

"That's wonderful, darling. I'm so happy and I'm very proud of you. I love you so much, Serena and your father would have been so proud of his beautiful daughter."

Serena sniffed a little then.

"Mother, I love you," she rushed into her mother's arms and hugged her tight.

Her mother held onto her just as tightly and then let go.

"There now, we don't want to ruin all this hard work," she said, brushing off an imaginary lint.

However, a knock at the door ceased her ministrations.

"Come in," her mother said and Leon walked in looking extremely regal and professional.

Leon was the captain of the Moon Kingdom's army and he had served along side Serena's father. Leon was in his late forties now and his black hair held tints of grey. He was extremely tall and powerful and he was still quite handsome now.

"I have come to escort the princess to the ceremony, your majesty," he said politely as he bowed.

"Thank you Leon," Serenity said sweetly as she looked tenderly at Leon, "but can you give me a few more minutes with my daughter?"

"Of course, your majesty," Leon answered as he went out of the door and closed it silently behind him.

Serena watched her mother as she addressed Leon and she could not help but notice the look that Serenity gave Leon. The look led Serena to believe that something was going on between her mother and Leon but then her thoughts were interrupted.

"Serena," Serenity said as she handed her daughter a white satin handkerchief that was wrapped into a bundle and tied with beautiful silver ribbon.

Serena looked at the package and gasped as she unwrapped it, carefully undoing the ribbon. Inside was a beautiful silver hairclip that held a large diamond on it encrusted with smaller gems. Serena examined the hairpiece carefully and Serena noticed that there were tears in her mother's eyes.

"It's beautiful mother," Serena gasped.

"I know," Serenity answered as tears still fell from her eyes, "and now it's yours."

"Really?"

Serenity elegantly nodded her.

"What's the matter, Mother?" Serena asked worriedly as she noticed the tears.

"There's nothing wrong sweetheart," Serenity answered as she smiled untruthfully at her daughter, "it's just this hairpiece is very special to me. My mother gave it to me on my wedding day and she said that this hairpiece was handed down from female generation to female generation, since the very beginnings of our kingdom. This hairpiece has been worn by every single princess of the Moon Kingdom on her wedding day and I too wore it on my wedding day nearly seventeen years ago and now it is your turn my daughter."

Serena watched her mother as she said this speech and then Serenity gripped her daughter's hands in her own tightly.

"I love you very much Serena and I don't ever want to see you get hurt."

"Mother, you made the decision for Diamond and myself to marry and I trust your judgement with my life. I admit that I wasn't thrilled with you making the decision for me at first but as I met Diamond and spent time with him, I have grown to like him very much. He is loving, kind and very handsome and I thank you mother for your impeccable decision-making."

"I am sure that he will love you very much Serena."

"I am sure also Mother."

The two women embraced tightly then and tears flowed freely from both of their eyes. However, their loving embrace was interrupted then with a knock on the door and it was Leon again.

"I'm very sorry, your majesty, but the Neptunian Royalty is becoming very impatient."

Serenity wiped her eyes then and she held her daughter's hand in her own. She handed Serena's hand to Leon then and Leon took it importantly.

"You look after her for me Leon, okay," she said sincerely as she looked at her daughter with emotion in her eyes, "I love you very much, my beautiful precious daughter."

"I love you," Serena replied as she looked at her mother for one last time before she left her room on Leon's arm.

Serenity's tears flowed faster after her daughter left the room and then she collapsed onto the bed within the room. She cried almost hysterically and then she cried out.

"How could I do it to her? How could I do it to my own daughter?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine up now but just be careful with this chapter as it does contain mature and sexual contentbut please enjoy and review nevertheless.

Discliamer: I do not own any sailor moon characters, only the ones created by my own imagination**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

The wedding ceremony was actually a bit of blur to Serena as it was done instantly the moment she arrived but she remembered the way in which Diamond looked at her as she walked down the aisle and the love and emotion that she saw in his eyes. He had held her hand gently in his own as he placed the ring on her finger and the love that overflowed within her as they both accepted each other as man and wife. They kissed at the end of the ceremony and there was a sudden roar of applause from the scouts and their partners. Serena chuckled slightly as she saw her friends and guardians applauding her and they all cheered and clapped. Lita was there with Lucas looking extremely happy that her princess had finally tied the knot and Aimee was there with Dominic. Raye was there looking extremely happy and Serena was sure that she saw Raye dap at her eyes lightly. Also, Diamond's parents were there looking contented and Celeste was also present scowling at Serena but Serena ignored the look. She turned to her husband and he too looked exceptionally happy. Serena smiled and then Diamond kissed her passionately upon the lips. Diamond gripped Serena's hand tightly in his own and Serena smiled. However, suddenly, Serena caught a glimpse of Mina and Xavier and both did not look happy. Mina was lightly clapping looking sour-faced but Xavier was looking unhappy and extremely downhearted. Serena laughed then as Diamond kissed her again and Xavier watched her intently. He still loved her but she could never be his now as she was now Diamond's and then Serena and Diamond left the room.

Serena and Diamond laughed for most of the day and for the rest of it, they kissed. Serenity and Elena had arranged a large ball to celebrate the union of their two kingdoms and Serena and Diamond wanted to dance together for most of it and they did not take their eyes off each other. The reception room was filled with nobles and royalty and Serena could not help but smile. Her friends approached her then and make a huge fuss of her. Lita and Raye hugged her warmly and Lucas graciously accepted Serena into his family. Aimee looked pleased for Serena too and she kissed her lightly on the cheek while Dominic congratulated her warmly. Next, Mina and Xavier approached and Serena became suddenly very nervous. She felt someone squeeze her hand tightly in support and she turned and she saw Diamond smiling broadly at her. She smiled back warmly and then she turned and faced Xavier and Mina. Mina and Xavier bowed and curtsied at their superiors and Diamond and Serena acknowledged them. Mina looked a little nervous and then she apologised to Serena about her recent behaviour. Serena accepted her apology and then she and Mina hugged warmly. Xavier kissed Serena's hand then and he too congratulated Serena. She thanked Xavier and Mina then and both walked off. Serena smiled then and Diamond kissed her tenderly upon the lips.

For the rest of the day, the newly wedded couple had speeches made by their prospective families with Diamond's family accepting Serena as their new daughter and with Serenity accepting Diamond as Serena's husband and future ruler of her kingdom. There were tears and emotional speeches and then the time came for their first dance. A rather slow song was played and Diamond pulled his bride closer to him, feeling happy at feeling her sweet lithe body against him. Serena was happy too, as she felt safe, protected and loved in Diamond's strong embrace and she placed her slender arms around Diamond's neck then. She lent her head against Diamond's toned chest and Diamond smiled. He had grown to love her in the short space that they had known each other and he kissed her head softly with his lips. Serena smiled and then her eyes gently closed. She swayed her body automatically to the music that played and enjoyed the warmth that surrounded her from Diamond's body. Serena and Diamond danced for the entire evening and eventually the dim lighting darkened even more. They had been dancing together for at least four hours and then Lucas asked his brother if he could have the honour of dancing with his sister-in-law. Diamond obliged and he handed Serena over to Lucas. Diamond disappeared almost instantly after he gave Serena to Lucas and Lucas elegantly took Serena in his arms. He looked tenderly at Serena and he smiled broadly. Serena smiled too and then they began to dance.

"It's nice to see you happy, Serena and with the most unlikely character imaginable," Lucas complimented as Serena giggled.

"Why would me being happy with your brother be unimaginable?" Serena asked curiously.

"Well, Diamond hasn't had much luck with women and it's interesting to see that he has fallen for you."

"His love for me was not willing unlike your love for Lita," Serena stated directly.

"I know but I am his brother and it is evident that he loves you Serena and it helps a little since he told me so today."

"He really did?" Serena asked surprised but she could not help smiling.

"He did. He said he loves you."

"I'm very surprised. I never thought that someone could love someone whom they had been forced to marry," Serena stated innocently.

"It can happen Serena," Lucas said happily, "my parents suggested that I marry someone important and it was they who introduced me to Lita. Plus, it was purely bliss when I fell in love with her almost instantly."

Serena smiled slightly being very happy for the pure love that Lucas and Lita shared.

"Do you love Diamond?"

Serena nodded her head slightly looking extremely lovely in her wedding gown.

"I have grown to love him very much," Serena said blissfully.

"I'm extremely happy for you and Diamond."

"And I'm happy for you and Lita."

"Thank you."

The music ended then and Diamond returned to reclaim his bride. He looked a little flustered and his hair was wilder than usual but he looked extremely happy as he looked at his beautiful bride. He ignored his brother then and he swept Serena from Lucas' arms into his own. He planted a heavy but passionate kiss upon her lips and Serena smiled.

"You wanna leave?" Diamond asked excitedly.

"Why?" Serena asked confused, "the dancing has only just began and you know how much I love to dance."

"I do, yes," Diamond said but he looked expectantly at Serena, "but I want you to forfill your duty as a wife to me now."

"You do."

"I do yes, my sweet bride. I want many days like the other day where you laid with me."

"But we have the reception and the guests. We have a duty to them," Serena said sensibly.

"Yes but as my wife, you have a duty to me, oh little Moon Princess," Diamond said playfully as he played with a loose strand of Serena's blonde hair, "please."

Serena could not help but smile as Diamond looked at her amusedly with large violet eyes and then he mischievously picked up her hand and kissed the back of it softly with his lips.

"Come on Serena," he pleaded excitedly, "I only want to prove my love to you."

Serena watched him lovingly and then Diamond kissed her passionately upon the lips.

"I love you, Serena."

"I love you too."

Diamond gently grabbed Serena's hand then and he led her quickly but cautiously out of the room, so as not to attract too much attention. They were successful as no one saw and they eventually arrived outside of their wedding night room. Diamond quickly opened the door and closed it quietly after Serena had followed him in. He placed the lock over it, so they would not be disturbed and then Diamond met Serena's lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled her closer to him and Serena willingly responded. He kissed her and kissed her and she kissed him. Serena pushed herself against Diamond and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. They stopped kissing then and Diamond and Serena looked at each other meaningfully. Diamond loosened his hold on Serena and then Serena elegantly began undoing the buttons on Diamond's shirt. She let his shirt fall to the ground and then Diamond began kissing her again. They kissed for a while and then Diamond began undoing the buttons on Serena's beautiful wedding gown. It fell to the ground once it was completely relieved and Diamond was amazed again at the exquisiteness of her body. Her skin was a creamy delicate layer and Diamond greatly admired her breasts.

He eagerly removed his trousers then and he elegantly scooped Serena up into his strong arms. He gently laid her on the bed and carefully mounted her. Diamond gently kissed Serena then and she elegantly touched Diamond's cheeks with her soft hands. They kissed and kissed and then Diamond entered her willingly. Serena suddenly gasped at the emotions and feelings she was feeling and she loved them. They stayed that way for a few moments and then both Serena and Diamond peaked. They continued for a few short moments and then it was over. Diamond had been extremely passionate but he was also a little rough and he enjoyed the feel of Serena very much. They continued with their lovemaking and eventually both became exhausted by their actions. Serena fell asleep that night in Diamond's arms and she felt a little strange with someone besides her but she loved feeling loved and protected. Eventually, her sleepiness began to take effect and her eyes began to flutter. She fell asleep then with Diamond's arms around her and she felt him kiss her softly on the neck feeling the most protected and loved she had ever felt before.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey thanks for reading the story but again this story holds mature contents and be prepared if you do not likethis sortof stuff.

Hey just want to say thanks to Kiweee and Tokyo-Xprss for reading the story and reviewing, hope your enjoying the story and keep reviewing.

Thanks, daisyboo xx

Kiweee - Just to say enjoy the fic and all will be revealed soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

Serena woke the next morning to the best feeling that she had ever felt and had always hoped for, love. She shifted in bed removing the rumpled sheets from over her beautiful naked body and she opened her eyes looking for her husband. Serena thought about her husband and how strange it felt to have one. She smiled then thinking of Diamond and then she turned her head to look for him. She eventually found him sitting in a chair just looking at her whist eating a slice of toast and he was still naked from the night before. He was smiling broadly at Serena and then he took a bite of his toast. He then replaced his toast onto an available plate and he made his way over to Serena. He was still smiling broadly and he planted a soft passionate kiss upon her delicious lips. Diamond's loving greeting excited Serena and then she moved herself from her lying position. She folded her legs and placed them underneath her bottom. She lifted her body then to gain better access into the inside of Diamond's mouth and then Serena and Diamond began kissing. They kissed and kissed for a while and then they both broke away gasping for air. Both Diamond and Serena were grinning broadly and then Serena placed her subtle hands on Diamond's chest. Diamond continued to smile and then he placed his strong arms around Serena's lovely body. He kissed her sweetly then and he spoke to her.

"You have a nice sleep, my princess?" he asked happily as he greatly admired Serena's naked body.

"Of course, I found it very refreshing," Serena replied giggling immensely.

Diamond laughed then along with Serena and then he removed himself from the bed. He placed himself by a large breakfast tray that had been brought up earlier for the newly married couple by an embarrassed maid at seeing her princess and prince naked in bed. But Serena and Diamond had been sleeping at the time so their embarrassment was spared. However, Diamond showed Serena the food that had been brought up, which was a large pile of toast, some boiled eggs, a pot of tea and some roasted ham. Diamond had already begun eating some toast as he was famished and then he quickly grabbed the plate full of toast for Serena.

"Want a piece?" he offered thoughtfully as Serena thanked him and took a piece.

Diamond smiled then and he too took a piece off the plate. Both Serena and Diamond ate their toast silently as they casually glanced at each over their toast.

"What you looking at?" Diamond asked playfully as Serena widely smiled.

"Nothing," Serena replied innocently.

"What you looking at?" Diamond repeated.

Serena pretended to be shy then and she slowly turned her head away from Diamond.

"What were you looking at?" Diamond repeated for a third time playfully.

Serena said nothing this time.

"Right, I'm going to have to come over there and beat the answer out of you," Diamond threatened as Serena continued to be silent.

Diamond sighed then and he leapt from the chair and onto the bed. Serena squealed in surprise and then Diamond began purchasing her. Serena continued to scream and squeal and then finally Diamond caught her. He placed his full weight onto Serena that caused her to lie on the bed and then he pinned her arms down. Serena was still screaming and then she began laughing. However, Serena stopped laughing then, when she saw Diamond looking at her meaningfully and she too returned his look. They just stared at each other looking enthralled and completely entranced and then Diamond released most of his weight. He leant down and then his lips met Serena's. He kissed her and kissed her and then he kissed her some more. She kissed him however, with the same valour and then Diamond's hands began roaming up and down Serena's sweet body. She gasped as Diamond's hands finally found her. He began gently feeling it and Serena began to get excited. He stayed there for a while and then his lips met hers again. Serena then placed her arms around Diamond's neck and she then arched her long lean legs. Diamond placed his hands on Serena's smooth thighs then and he gently caressed them. Serena enjoyed feeling Diamond touching her and then he gently and carefully entered her. He gently pushed himself a little further and Serena gasped silently as he did so. They carried on for a good few minutes and then they peaked. Afterwards, Serena felt extremely contented and both she and Diamond fell into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey chapter eleven up so hopefully you'll all enjoy it and just to say that all secrets will eventually be revealed.

Disclaimer: I do not own any sailor moon characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

daisyboo xx**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

Serena and Diamond stayed like that for the rest of the day, just waking up, making love and eating the food that had been brought up on a tray for them. Serena decided that she had never been happier than she was right at this very moment with Diamond as he held her close with his strong arms. However, Serena woke first next and she thought to herself that by the looks of the darkened sky outside that it was the middle of the night. She looked at Diamond then and he lay asleep peacefully next to Serena whist hugging her sweet body closely to his. Serena slowly turned around then with Diamond's arms still around her and she faced him. She looked at him lovingly with her bright blue eyes and she touched his cheek softly with her delicate fingers. She just watched him sleeping and sleeping just waiting for sleepiness to take her too but her wish never came. So, she decided that she would venture out of the honeymoon suite. She needed some air and maybe a different change of scene.

Nevertheless, she loved spending time with Diamond but she did not want to wake him just yet as he was probably exhausted from the days activities. She smiled again as she thought of the lovemaking that she and Diamond had participated in. It had been sweet and gentle but also very passionate. She watched Diamond's sleeping face and then she removed her naked body from the bed. Diamond shifted a little as Serena quietly relieved the bed of her small weight and then she walked over to a vacant chair. Placed on the chair was a beautiful silvery pink gown for Serena and she elegantly touched the delicate fabric with her subtle fingers. She ran her hand over the fantastic soft fabric and then she began dressing herself. She easily placed on her undergarments that had been selected for her and then she quickly slipped the gown on over her head. She strapped the matching silver shoes to her small feet and then she began brushing her long golden hair. She eventually tamed it as much as she could and then she tied it into an elegant knot at the back of her neck. She surveyed her image in the large full-length mirror that occupied the room and finally satisfied with her flawless reflection in the mirror, she quietly slipped from the room.

She silently closed the door behind her and then she slowly began walking through the deserted halls of her ancestral home. Serena walked through the amazing halls full of splendour that formerly belonged to her ancestors and finally decided that with its entire contemporary sparkle and dazzling ornaments, it had never looked more beautiful. The stars outside the halls looked incredible and glistened solely for Serena. Also, her eyes were instantly captivated on the Earth that stood before her looking proud and extremely regal. She walked over to the balcony ledge then and rested her elbows on the cold marble of the ornamental barrier. She gasped at its coldness but then she slowly smiled. She continued to look at the Earth and the amazing show that it put on for her. She sighed but then her attention was drawn back to the present. She loved the Moon Kingdom more than anyone knew and was secretly glad that she and Diamond were to make their future residence here, instead of Neptune. However, after only a week here at the Moon Crystal Palace, she, Diamond, his parents, siblings and her court were to travel to the Kingdom of Neptune, for nearly three months and be presented there formally to the Neptunian court. Serena was nervous about the experience but Diamond had already reassured her that the court were easy to handle and rather charming. She felt more comfortable at his constant reassurances and then she decided to do something she had not done in a while, she decided to participate in combat.

Serena looked at herself for a moment and smiled a knowing smile. She had not trained properly for a while because she had a lot on her mind recently but the more she thought of training the bigger her smile grew. Apart from the Scouts, Serena was one of the best swordswomen in the kingdom and along with her normal studies; Serena always added combat to her learning. Serena had started her training from a young age as it had been encouraged deeply by her father but it had been discouraged by her mother. Nevertheless, Serena constantly trained almost every day, until she had more or less mastered everything. She was skilled at sword fighting, archery and hand-to-hand combat, when necessary and today, she decided to enjoy it. Serena then casually walked down to one of the many training arenas within the palace grounds and she looked around the dusty parameter of the uneven circle as she happily stepped into it. A smile quickly appeared on Serena's face and then she slowly began preparing herself for her spontaneous session.

Firstly, Serena quickly removed her shoes and threw then casually to the one side and then she quickly redid her hair and set it into a more practical style. She then moved over to one of the locked storage spaces and magically she removed the lock that guarded the battered equipment within. She removed the chain and lock and then removed a battered looking sword, a simply crafted bow with some mismatched arrows and a thin flexible stick to practise her balance with. She dumped them into a pile at the side of her feet but then she noticed her attire. Her gown was a very fine one that many seamstresses had worked efficiently to finish and Serena was disappointed that it might be ruined due to her inadequate sense of duty at this present time. So she grabbed the edge of her flowing skirt and stuffed it expertly into her bodice showing off her shapely legs and bare feet to the kingdom in the dark light of the midnight. She then looked at herself and smiled. She looked a bit of a state actually but she did not care and then she began her secession. She picked up the simply crafted bow and mismatched arrows and aimed at a nearby tree. She pulled the string of the bow expertly and then she released the tension of the string by removing her fingers.

The arrow left the bow and quickly shot across the training ground to the intended target and pierced the bark of the tree deeply with its pointed head. Serena smiled as she saw that the arrow had reached her intended target and then she joyfully picked up another arrow. She again set her aim to the tree and she hoped that she could pierce the tree again but her hope was exceeded as the second arrow shot straight through the first and secured its sharp head into the bark of the tree, where the first had hit. She was thrilled and again she picked up another. Serena continued with her shooting until she had spilt the entire batch of arrows and then she dumped the bow on the dusty floor. Next, she picked up the stick and began running fast and jumping high using the stick. She practised her jumps and balance thoroughly for a good half an hour, until she tired and then she picked up the battered sword. She looked at the sword lovingly for a moment and then she began running her smooth delicate fingers over the dull blade of the sword. However, she finished her inspection and then she began her practise. She thrashed her sword in front of her and began fighting to steps she knew so well like the dance steps that her mother had taught her as a child. She flung her sword in an artful dance that required a lot of concentration and because the fighting steps required so much attention, she became unaware of her surroundings and more importantly, a pair of watchful eyes that observed her skilful movements intently.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone, chapter twelve now up and so sorry for the delay, I've been a bit busy. Anyway please enjoy and if you have any questions, queries or criticisms, please don't hesitate to ask or review.

Thanks everyone.

daisyboo xx**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

The cool night's breeze blasted its way forward as its force reached its maximum and shot its way towards a petite blonde dressed in an exquisite pale pink gown that moulded her perfect figure flawlessly. Her long golden hair that was once bound was now loose and free and it cascaded down her slender back like a luxurious golden waterfall. Her sparkling blue eyes twinkled with joy and contentment as she flung her sword in the air expertly, waltzing a dance that few could master. She flung and thrashed her sword harshly but also elegantly at the same time, completely unaware of the dangers that could be lurking within the shadows. The girl twirled and her skirt twirled with her as she did. Also, little water droplets were beginning to appear on her forehead as she continued with her dance and then she lunged her blade forward for the last time. She smiled then in contentment as she completed her secession and she felt refreshed after her vigorous workout. She walked around the training circle then proudly in her bare feet and then she dropped the battered sword next to the other beaten equipment that she had used earlier. She smiled triumphantly and she jumped for joy a little because she realised as she was practising with her weapons, how much she had missed her exercise. Serena casually glanced at her appearance then and smiled again at her less than appropriate attire. Her hair was loose, there was sweat on her forehead, her feet were bare and her gown became a little frayed along the edges of her skirt as she had trained.

She thought of Diamond at that moment and chuckled a little to herself as she though of his reaction to her relaxed attire but her mother's reaction would have been worse. She moved then over to her elegant sandals that she had so readily discarded before and went to strap them back securely to her small feet. However, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye and with her sandals still clutched in her hands, she wondered at what had caught her attention for a second. The something only caught her attention for a moment and then she turned her head to gain a better perception view. She thought about what it looked like and for an instant she thought she had heard the swish of a cloak. She suddenly became a little anxious and wondered if someone was watching her. It was possible that someone could have been watching her, as there was thick woodland that covered the one side of the training ring and the equipment shed on the other. She turned again suddenly as she heard the swishy sound again and looked in that direction. However, this time she saw a dark shadow appear just beyond the trees and she gasped loudly. She stumbled a little as the shadow had caught her by surprise and this time she saw the swish of its cloak.

Serena stared at the shadow as it slowly began to approach her but she stayed in her position, rooted to the spot, full of fear as the shadow continued to approach her. It moved steadily towards her and then Serena awakened from her fearful trance. However, with every step now that the shadow took towards Serena, she took a step back as to keep the distance between them, until Serena had reached her destination. The shadow stopped moving then as its eyes fixed on Serena. She lowered her body then and picked up the battered blade that she had discarded earlier, rather slowly. She gradually rose then to her full height with the sword clutched tightly in her hand. However, then Serena heard the shadow slowly release their sword from its sheath and then Serena lunged her sword forward. She screamed a little as her blade met her enemy's and with the metal on metal, the swords clanged. They fought skilfully for a long while and both became fatigued by the other's movements. Serena threw her sword expertly at the shadowed figure then, hoping to capture it off guard, until her skirt that was tied to her bodice became loose again and she lost her footing due to the long length of the skirt. She stumbled suddenly, her blade falling from her hand with a loud thud on the ground and Serena waited for the impact in which her head and body would also come into contact with it suddenly.

However, the impact never came and Serena had shut her eyes waiting for it. She waited and waited and then she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist and they grasped her tightly, before she hit the ground. Then she felt the arms pull her up from the ground and they pulled her tightly to their body. Serena felt the warmth of the body and the powerful arms surround her, giving her comfort and she felt protected within their hold. However, then for some unknown reason to her and the stranger, she let all her emotions loose and she cried. She cried and cried allowing her tears to fall and the tears made her eyes look more beautiful than ever. They glistened brightly and Serena buried her head deep into the chest of the stranger. However, the shadowed stranger just held Serena in its strong embrace and then Serena removed her head from the stranger's chest to gaze up at her violator and comforter. She gasped suddenly as she gazed at the stranger and how familiar the features were to her. She realised that the stranger was a young man and she gazed deeply and intently up at him. She noticed his familiar dark wavy hair and this time instead of a dark blue mask, a white one was donned on his perfect facial features that obscured his eyes that Serena longed to see. Also, he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath his jacket and he gazed down absorbedly at Serena. He was looking into her sparkling pale blue eyes and Serena noticed that he was watching her intently from his great height. She had to admit that this man intrigued her and then she finally realised that this man, was the captivating stranger that had asked her for a dance last week. She gasped again as she realised who he was and then she spoke to him.

"I know you," Serena said softly as the young man enjoyed the sound of her voice.

"Oh, really. Where from?" the young man asked.

"From last week, if I remember correctly, you asked me to dance at one of the balls."

The young man nodded his head in answer to her statement.

"I did, yes."

"And, who are you?" Serena yelled a little to loudly suddenly getting nervous at the thought that she did not know this man, "and why did you just attack me?"

"I didn't attack you," the man argued back.

"What so using your sword against me isn't an attack?" Serena stated.

"Well, technically, yes it is," the man said, "but you used yours first."

"Yes, but only in self-defence because I thought you were going to hurt me."

"I would never hurt you," the young man stated sentimentally as he took a step towards Serena.

"What?" Serena asked looking confused.

"I said, I would never hurt you," the man repeated as he looked at Serena meaningfully.

Serena studied the man and returned his gaze. She took a step towards him then and their lips were so close. Their sweet moist lips almost met for a stolen kiss but it was broken when Serena spoke.

"So, you never actually told me your name," she said sweetly as they both continued to stare at each other.

A smile crept onto the man's gorgeous lips and Serena found herself instantly captivated by it. She smiled too as he did and he too became captivated by her beauty and smile. He looked her over casually with his gaze from behind his mask and he was so taken with her loveliness. Her bright blonde hair that was loose and liberated hung down her back like a flowing golden waterfall and her sparkling eyes were still glistening from the tears that fell before. Also, he admired her gown that moulded her figure perfectly and the paleness of it complemented her complexion flawlessly.

"What is your name?" Serena repeated for a third time.

"My…my name is…Mark," the young man stammered a little uncomfortably.

"Mark?" Serena repeated cordially, "it's nice to meet you, besides the sword thing."

Mark looked uncomfortable then as Serena slightly chuckled.

"My name is Serenity or Serena," she introduced politely as she elegantly curtsied whist dressed in her casual dress.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you properly, Serena," Mark complimented as Serena blushed a little and Mark kissed the back of her delicate hand.

"Likewise."

Serena smiled at Mark then and he at her. They felt drawn to each other and they connected magically through the contact that they held with their eyes. However, Serena suddenly heard someone calling her name and she looked away from Mark for a moment. She looked at the small stony path that was just by the equipment shed and in the distance, she saw three figures, one human and two feline. She turned to face Mark again but he just casually shrugged his shoulders as Serena then returned her gaze to the approaching figures. Serena finally recognised that the human figure was Princess Lita who was wearing a dark green simple gown with flat shoes with her hair tied in a loose bond. She was running at high speed and following just behind her were Queen Serenity's cat advisors, Luna and Artemis. Luna was the dark-furred female cat with the yellow crescent moon on her forehead while Artemis was a white-furred male cat with blue eyes that also had a crescent moon upon his forehead too. They were all running energetically and then they finally reached their destination. Lita and Artemis looked relieved as they reached Serena but Luna had a frustrated look upon her dark feline face.

"What's the matter, guys?" Serena asked worriedly as all three newcomers started breathing deeply after their sprint.

"Diamond,… awoke… and… found you… gone. He was… worried about you…Serena," Lita spoke between breaths.

"You really need to train more, Lita," Serena giggled girlishly as she watched her three tired friends.

"This is no time for games, Serena," Luna scolded as she watched Serena with a fire in her brown eyes, "Diamond and your mother were extremely worried, so they sent a search party to look for you and what are you wearing."

Serena looked at her dress then and her bare feet. A small grin formed on her face and Lita chuckled a little behind Luna.

"I'm wearing my gown, Luna," Serena stated simply.

"Yes, well, its not the correct attire for training now is it, princess."

"I know it's not, Luna," Serena sighed softly, "but I awoke earlier and I could not return to my slumber. I didn't want to wake Diamond, so I decided to take a walk and spontaneously then decided to complete a bit of training."

"Well, just don't be that spontaneous again, okay," Luna completely smartly, "not without telling anyone."

Serena gracefully nodded her head then and Lita walked up to her.

"Are you ready to return?"

Serena again just nodded her head.

"But give me a moment to ready myself."

Luna, Lita and Artemis mumbled okays and then Serena turned around to face Mark again but she was stunned to see that there was no one there. Where Mark had stood only a few moments ago, there was no one now and Serena looked deeply confused. She casually picked up her sandals then and quickly strapped them back to her feet. Serena's three companions then looked expectantly at her then as Serena put away her training equipment and followed them all back up to the palace quarters, confused as to where Mark had gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait but things just get in the way lol. Anyway chapter thirteen now up so enjoy and please review and if you are one of these people that don't, then change your habits because nothing pleases an author more than to know that the audience like their work, so please review.

Anyway, thanks to the people that do, love you so much and thanks for the suppporrt with special thanks to Kiweee and Snow Angel.

daisyboo xx**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Serena continued to follow her companions back towards the palace as she carried herself well and sighed silently. She closed her eyes then and automatically continued walking as her thoughts wandered towards Mark. She thought about where he had gone and how much he had intrigued her. She thought of his beautiful raven hair that had moved slightly in the unseen breeze and the way his lips had almost touched hers. She blushed then as she thought of his lips again and the way that they had looked so appealing. Serena opened her eyes then and looked up at the darkened sky above her. She saw thousands of stars above her, twinkling and shining beautifully and the blush returned to her pale cheeks. However, then Serena spotted the Earth and her eyes grew wider as they took in the Earth's mesmerising glow. The white and grey swirls of the planet elegantly whirled as Serena gazed at their natural beauty and a small smile crept onto her beautiful delicate facial features. She did not know why but the Earth captivated her with its magnificent organic splendour and one day she hoped to visit there. She wanted to see the beautiful blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds and tall trees of amazing natural beauty. She wanted to see birds gliding gracefully in the blueness of the Earth's sky and gaze her eyes upon the vast ocean seas that she had heard so many stories about. However, Serena knew that that could never happen because of the hatred between the Earthlings and Lunarians and Serena hoped that when she became Queen of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium that she could heal that hatred. She wanted to meet with the Earthan royalty and hopefully create a compromise that would satisfy both the Lunarians and the Earthlings. Serena had had this wish to reconcile the differences with the Earthlings for a long while but she had been wise enough to keep that wish secret. Serena removed her eyes from the dazzling Earth then and realise that Lita and the others had walked a considerable distance away from her. Serena then began walking faster and eventually she caught up with them.

"You okay?" Lita asked as she looked at the beautiful blonde princess before her.

"Yeah I'm fine," Serena answered a little unconvincingly.

Lita watched Serena under the gaze of her bright green eyes and chuckled a little.

"What's funny, Lita?" Serena asked as she noticed the chuckle.

"Nothing, it's just I know you, Serena, me and the girls have been your official guardians now for nearly four years and I think we know you now, Serena."

Serena smiled a little as she thought of her friends and how much she loved them. She loved them all equally and was happy that they all had found love at some point in their lives. Also, she was happy too that she had now found love with Diamond and she hoped that they could have a long and happy marriage together. Lita smiled then as she noticed another smile appear on Serena's face and Lita took Serena's hands in her own. Serena looked at Lita's hands that now held hers firmly but gently in her own and Lita looked down at the petite golden-haired princess before her from her great height.

"You love Diamond, don't you," Lita stated as Serena's sparkling blue eyes lit up and she slowly nodded her head.

Lita smiled slowly and then she spoke again.

"And, we also know that you love the Earth."

"What?" Serena asked as she suddenly looked a little afraid.

"We've seen the way you look at it and we're just a little worried."

"You don't have to be worried, Lita, you or the girls. I can look after myself."

"So, why do you look so captivated when you see it?"

"I just love it," Serena whispered as she looked away from Lita and placed her eyes on the rugged floor beneath her silver sandals.

"But, why?" Lita pressed.

"I don't know," Serena yelled a little too loudly as tears began emerging.

"Serena, calm down," Lita said calmly as the tears from Serena's eyes increased.

Serena said nothing else to Lita and all she did was allow the tears that had started before to fall more, heavily and frequently. Lita just looked at Serena and watched helplessly as Serena virtually broke down in front of her.

"Serena," Lita gasped suddenly.

"Don't, Lita," Serena yelled as she shook her hands free of Lita's.

Serena moved slightly away from Lita then as the tears continued to fall and Serena held her face in her hands. She sobbed and sobbed and she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist. Serena did not look at who had captured her in their strong embrace and instead just continued to sob. However, then one of the strong arms captured her legs and in one quick motion scooped her up into their protective hold. The quick scoop motion caught Serena by surprise as she did not expect it but nevertheless she stopped crying for a moment and looked at the face of her protector. She gasped when she saw it was Xavier and he easily held Serena's petite body in his powerful. Xavier began walking then with Serena still in his arms and he just gazed at the gorgeous angel who in turn gazed up at him. His loving green eyes met her sparkling blue ones and she looked so beautiful to him at that moment, just curled up in his arms like a sad lost kitten. They said nothing to each other as Xavier comforted Serena with his presence and then Serena lent her head on Xavier's finely toned chest. She allowed his scent and warmth to surround her and she felt safe, warm and protected. The tears had subsided a little then and Serena spoke softly.

"Where is everyone?" she asked her voice a little hoarse.

"Lita, came to find someone to help you and I just happened to be the first."

Serena smiled as she listened to Xavier's comforting voice and then she buried her head a little deeper into his chest.

"Where is she now?"

"She's gone to find your mother, or Diamond, just to reassure them that you are alright," Xavier explained as he watched Serena's beautiful form curled up happily in his arms.

Serena nodded her head slowly in answer to his explanation and Xavier enjoyed the feel of her exquisite body next to his.

"Are we alone?"

"Yes."

Serena had opened her eyes then and revealed to Xavier the soft blueness that he loved so much. She gazed up at him looking so vulnerable and sweet that he longed to just make love to her right here and now but he greatly refrained. Instead, he just gazed into her enormous blue eyes and slowly lowered his face to hers. He stopped in his tracks then and planted a soft sweet brief kiss upon her delicious lips. He moved back then after the sweet encounter and watched Serena for her reaction. He looked into her eyes that always revealed Serena's emotions to the world and all he saw was affection within their blueness. Xavier set Serena down then and she stood elegantly looking up at him. She gazed into the brightness of his eyes and he did the same. They held their gaze for long while and then this time Serena moved her face closer towards Xavier's. He met her lips softly and cautiously at first but then it grew a little more passionate as Xavier's hunger for Serena grew. They kissed for a few brief seconds and then it was broken by the sounds of many voices and a stampede of many feet. Serena stepped a few centimetres away from Xavier then before the stampede reached them and then rushing around the corner came, Diamond, Queen Serenity, Mina and Lita. Mina was the first to look at Xavier and Serena suspiciously while the other three remained oblivious. Diamond and Serenity rushed up to Serena and bombarded her with may questions in regards to her whereabouts over the last few hours. Serena smiled as she watched their concern for her radiating through their eyes and then she answered them.

"Where in the Moon's name have you been, Serena?" Serenity asked first as she gently watched her daughter relieved that she had been found.

"I went down to the training arena, mother," Serena explained rationally as Diamond's worry increased.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as he held her hands in his own with a look of anxiety on his face for his princess.

Serena looked at her handsome husband and smiled. She was happy that her absence from Diamond caused him to worry so as it proved to her that he really loved her but she was also a little unhappy as she had obviously caused him great discomfort.

"I'm fine, honey," Serena answered reassuringly as she gently touched Diamond's cheek.

"I'm so glad," Diamond answered as he looked at his beautiful princess with sheer happiness and joy.

They smiled happily at each other with Diamond dying to take Serena back to their martial bed and just hold her in his protective hold. However, their intimate moment was broken by Queen Serenity's next reaction.

"Oh my God, Serena, what the hell do you think you are wearing? You have just ruined a perfectly exquisite gown."

Serena looked down at the shiny pink gown she was wearing and an embarrassed blush crossed her pale cheeks.

"Explain, Serenity," Queen Serenity demanded a little more harshly than before.

"I spontaneously went down to the training arena and decided to practise my skills."

"Serena, you know better. You know that you must dress in the correct attire, if you wish to practise your battle skills."

"I know, mother."

"Well, this dress shall definitely have to be repaired, it's too beautiful to waste," Serenity observed as she continued to scold her daughter, "and anyways, Serena, just remember that you must tell someone if you decide to wander anywhere."

"I know, mother," Serena repeated.

"Well, just make sure that you do in future, please. The universe can be a dangerous place, Serena."

"Of course, mother. I shall inform someone of my whereabouts if I decide to take a impulsive stroll again."

Serenity nodded her head then satisfied with answers that her daughter gave her. However, as Serena was being scolded by her mother Diamond had been watching his lovely wife, longing to return to their previous activities. A smile crept onto his face and then he turned to face the magnificent current Queen of the Moon.

"Queen Serenity, your majesty," Diamond started, "may Serena and I be excused as I am sure she will be tired by her exercise and shall need to replenish her strength."

"Of course, Diamond," Serenity granted as she watched her son-in-law cautiously, "just take good care of my daughter."

"I shall," Diamond replied as he bowed respectfully to the queen.

Diamond grabbed Serena's hand in his own then as he quickly led her away from the prying eyes of their companions. However, as Diamond had led Serena away from the company, she had quickly met Xavier's eyes and they exchanged a weak but knowing smile. Mina noticed the exchange and her suspicions became aroused again. However, Serena was quickly whisked away then and eventually she and Diamond returned to their honeymoon suite. They quickly entered the room and then Diamond locked it after him. He slowly turned around after he had locked it and he looked at the amazing beauty before him. He approached Serena slowly and then he pulled her into his brilliant embrace as he reached her. Their lips met in the passion that they felt for each other and then Diamond began to feel the soft luxurious golden waves that fell behind her. They finished their kiss and then Diamond stopped to look at Serena. He stared at her for a long while amazed at the effect that she could have on him.

"Why did you leave me?" he asked vulnerably his voice sounding a little hoarse.

Serena gently stroked his smooth cheek as she tried to reassure him.

"I'm sorry, honey," she apologised softly as she continued, "I was just awoke earlier and I could not return to my slumber, no matter how much I wanted it."

"Then why didn't you wake me?"

"I was afraid to."

"Why?"

"Because you looked so peaceful and happy sleeping that I didn't want to disturb you."

Diamond looked at Serena then with love pouring from his dark violet eyes.

"I love you, Serena," he confessed slowly to her as Serena watched him lovingly with her gorgeous blue eyes.

"I love you too."

Serena and Diamond kissed passionately again then as they tumbled together onto their unmade bed. They clothes became forgotten then as they gave into the passion and love that they felt for each other and became one.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen now up so please enjoy and please review if you haven't already done so.

Thanks, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Serena's final week on the Moon Kingdom rushed by for her as she gloomily awaited the arrival of her trip to Neptune with Diamond, his family and her court. They were due to leave first thing in the morning with everyone and Serena was very nervous about the trip. She dreading being presented to the court and she just continuously prayed that the court accepted her. However, the days of the past week had sped by with Serenity keeping her daughter busy with duties and activities, so as not to repeat the activity that had greatly disapproved her at the beginning of the week. However, Serena was at this moment situated in her old chambers that had been her refuge and home for nearly sixteen years. The room was exactly as she had left it nearly a week ago and Serena found small tears appearing in her bright blue eyes. She looked at her reflection in her old beautiful mirror and looked at the image of a sad but beautiful princess. The princess looked sad and lonely but exquisite nevertheless with her long golden hair spun tightly into the national bun style of the kingdom with the remnants of hair falling down her back like soft golden branches. Her eyes were sparkly blue orbs as usual and the silvery white gown that she wore, only added to her loveliness. Serena then removed her gaze from the reflective glass then and placed her head on the soft bedding of her old bed. Her face was concealed by the sheets from the bed and Serena just sobbed and sobbed. The tears fell and fell and Serena longed for her carefree childhood, where love was never difficult and Serena could do as she wished.

She loved her young teen years, where she could just be with her friends and train as hard as she wished. However, Serena had entered adulthood the moment she had agreed to marry Diamond and entered maturity, which was still a bit alien to her. She thought of Diamond then, her husband, her prince and the future king of her kingdom and father to her children. She wished that things could have been a bit different, that maybe she had met Diamond in different circumstances and maybe she could have loved him properly. Although, Serena did have feelings for Diamond, she wished that they could be real true love because that is what she had wished for, for her entire life. Nevertheless, she had stuck by her mother's agreement with the Neptunian royalty and married their second son. However, Serena had to admit that Diamond was completely the reverse to how she had thought of him but she still did not love him as madly and deeply as she would have wished. She lifted her head slightly then as the tears subsided a little and then her thoughts wandered off Diamond and onto Xavier. Xavier, the love and fiancé of Princess Venus but he had admitted his love for Serena many a time but she had tried in vain to push him away. However, her feelings for him had now grown substantially since he had first asked her to court him but again she did not love him as madly and deeply as she would have wished.

However, she had married Diamond now and hoped that once they reached Neptune that her feelings for Xavier would disappear. She wanted to focus on her marriage to Diamond and hopefully produce a successful heir to the Moon Kingdom throne and not on her emotions, when Xavier was around her. Serena did not know what it was that drew her to Xavier but all she did know was that she had to suppress those feelings and concentrate all her emotions on Diamond. Serena lifted her head then a little more this time and turned her gaze to the direction of her balcony. She looked outside and saw the stars and the Earth twinkling at her giving her support and a smile appeared slowly on her lovely features. The Earth as usual gave her the support she needed at this time and then for no particular reason, her thoughts returned to Mark, the man she had met earlier in the week. She smiled a little as she thought of him and as she did, she wandered out onto her balcony with the silk of the skirt of her gown following her elegantly. She gazed at the Earth and she crossed her arms across her chest as she did. She sighed a little and then opened her eyes to gaze at the intense splendour before her. Serena gazed at the splendour for at least half an hour and she did not take her eyes off it once. She loved that place and Serena did not know why. She wished to visit one day and her eyes sparkled as she thought of the beauty that she would see. However, at that moment, Serena heard the door to her room open and then close quietly. She picked up her head suddenly as she heard the sound and then someone called her name.

"Serenity," the voice called quietly as Serena walked over to the further side of the balcony.

Serena then heard the person inside her room walk towards the balcony with the sound of their footsteps echoing on the marble flooring of the room. However, she saw then a figure appear by the open balcony door and she gasped quietly as the figure looked in her direction.

"Serena?" the voice from the figure asked questioning as the figure slowly began to approach her.

Serena had shut her eyes at this point and was leaning her body against the barrier of the balcony. She felt a shadow cross her closed gaze then and felt the hand of the person gently touch her cheek.

"Serena, why do you tremble?" the voice asked as Serena opened her eyes because the voice was so familiar.

Her gaze came into focus almost instantly and saw that the figure was Diamond.

"Diamond," she gasped as she realised it was him.

Diamond stood watching his princess before him looking as lovely and beautiful as ever but her eyes were trembling and it looked as if she had been crying.

"Have you been crying?" Diamond asked looking concerned.

Serena nodded her head slowly as she walked away from Diamond's tall figure. However, Diamond followed her as she walked away and quickly grabbed her arm. Serena looked at his grasp on her slender arm that was firm but gentle and the worried look contained within his vibrant violet eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently as Serena gently shook her head.

Diamond pulled her into his strong embrace then and placed his arms around her protectively. Serena clung to the white shirt that he was wearing and the tears began to emerge again. Diamond tried to comfort her by speaking softly and he gently began smoothing her long soft hair.

"Please, tell me what's wrong?"

Serena said nothing and just continued to cry, until eventually she could not cry anymore. Instead her eyes closed and she felt suddenly tired. Diamond looked at the almost sleeping princess held in his arms and then he scooped her up, so she could save her strength. He easily picked her up and walked over to her old bed. He placed her gently on the soft sheets and looked at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and suddenly happy and then he gently began smoothing her hair again. He kissed her softly on the forehead then and placed himself next to Serena onto the bed. He turned on his side and was contented to watch the sleeping beauty beside him. He could not believe that this beautiful creature was his wife and princess and hopefully soon to be mother of his children. He smiled as he thought of the life that they could create through their union and he hoped that Serena was already carrying. He got excited suddenly thinking that Serena would eventually produce an heir but then his excitement subsided as Serena murmured slightly in her sleep. She moved from one side to the other and Diamond moved to allow her more space. Serena's eyes began fluttering then revealing to Diamond their exquisite blueness as they fully opened. He gazed into them as Serena looked a little confused as to where she was and found himself being lost to their intensity. They were sparkling and then Serena's eyes met his. She looked confused as she saw Diamond lying beside her and then spluttered a little.

"Why… why…, what are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember, Serena?" Diamond asked looking worried.

"Of course, but why am I on the bed?"

"You fell asleep and I found it easier to lay you here rather than carry you forever, even thought that is what I wish I could do."

Serena smiled a little as she saw Diamond looking at her meaningfully and then he kissed her briefly on the lips.

"And why were you looking over me as I awoke?"

"Isn't a husband allowed to watch his wife as she sleeps?"

Serena blushed a little at her stupidity and then Diamond picked up her nearest hand and kept it in his protectively. He hated to disturb her and the one thing that he wanted to do most in this universe was protect the exquisite creature that lay beside him looking broken and dead. He kissed her softly on the forehead and then stroked the soft golden strands that fell onto her forehead as he watched her lovingly with his dark violet eyes.

"We have to go, darling?"

"Go, where?" Serena asked a little confused again.

"Remember, the ball."

"Oh, yes," Serena answered with the remembrance of the ball hitting her.

"You, coming?"

"Just give me a moment to ready myself."

Diamond nodded and left the room suddenly, after giving Serena a quick kiss first. Serena looked then as Diamond closed the door quietly behind him and she rushed over to her old vanity mirror. She expertly redid her hair, washed her face and straightened out her gown. She studied her reflection and with a satisfied nod, exited the room and rejoined Diamond.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Serena rejoined Diamond the second she was satisfied that her appearance was acceptable but her appearance was never acceptable to bystanders who watched her as she walked by, instead it was simply amazing. Everyone within the kingdom and Solar System agreed that the Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom was the most exquisite creature to every grace their millennium. She was perfect in every way and everyone agreed that Diamond was a lucky man as he was married to this breathtakingly stunning and kind creature. Serena smiled then as Diamond watched her protectively under his soft but firm gaze and he admired her greatly as she looked like her usual shimmering self. He smiled at Serena then as she took his arm and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"You alright, now?" he asked looking concerned after they had finished their kiss.

Serena nodded her head elegantly and her hair nodded along with her. Diamond admired the unique way in which her hair bounced as she moved her head and his smile broadened slightly. A smile graced her beautiful features then as she looked meaningfully at Diamond with their hands held together and their gaze never leaving the other. Serena glanced over at Diamond and took in his impeccable style. He was wearing a plain white shirt with black fitted trousers and matching boots. She then raised a delicate hand and passed it through his lovely pale hair. Diamond groaned a little at Serena's sweet touch and then he planted a passion kiss upon her lips as she finished. Diamond placed his arms around her then and brought her sweet lithe body closer to his. He smelt her sweet scent and then released his lips from hers. He looked at her gorgeous features as he finished the kiss and began smoothing her face with his expert fingers. However, he broke the spell that they were both under then as he spoke and he noted a look of disappointment in his wife's eyes as he did.

"I'm sorry, darling," he said apolitically as he looked at his beautiful wife, "as much as I wish to continue, we must go to the ball."

Serena nodded her head and then she gripped onto Diamond's arm tighter afraid that for some reason he might leave her. However, he then escorted her all the way down to the ballroom and they settled quietly into the small room in which people waited before they were announced to the crowd that gathered at the parties held at the palace. Diamond then released his hold on Serena's arm and walked over to a table that had a beautifully decorated dark green waistcoat on it. The waistcoat was expertly crafted in dark green satin encrusted with beautiful Jupitian emeralds and exquisite Moon diamonds. Diamond traced the outline of the waistcoat slowly with his royal finger and then pulled the fine waistcoat on over his clean white shirt. Serena gasped as she saw the waistcoat and she walked over to Diamond as her eyes stayed fixed on the waistcoat. Diamond watched as Serena approached him and placed her fingers on the delicate fabric of the waistcoat. She traced the outline of the waistcoat and then she looked up at Diamond. He was watching her intently as she gazed emotionally at the waistcoat and then he picked up her face with his hands so he could look at her amazing features. He smiled at her as she returned it and then kissed her briefly.

"You want to do up the buttons for me?" Diamond asked as he gazed into Serena's sparkling blue eyes.

Serena looked away from Diamond as she slowly nodded her head and then gradually began buttoning up the satin buttons of the green waistcoat. She buttoned them expertly as if she had done it many times before and he noticed stray tears lingering in her eyes as she completed her task. She finished her task then and elegantly smoothed down the fabric of the waistcoat. She rested her hands on Diamond's chest then and felt the familiar material of the waistcoat as more tears began springing to Serena's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Diamond asked looking worriedly at his wife.

"Just familiar memories," Serena replied sentimentally as she elegantly wiped away her free tears.

Diamond smiled at his young golden-haired wife and Serena returned his wonderful smile.

"I love you, Serenity," Diamond stated as he continued to watch Serena, "and as your husband, if there is anything bothering you, I would want you to tell me, okay. I hate to see you upset and I would like to relieve some of that strain, if I may."

Serena looked at her handsome dotting husband and the tears began to flow a bit more freely this time. Diamond looked concerned and then he pulled Serena into his strong embrace. They stayed like that for a while with Diamond holding Serena within his arms, when Geoffrey, the official royal announcer of the palace, disturbed their intimate moment. He blushed slightly as he looked at the intimacy of the newly wedded royal couple and he turned away from them looking highly embarrassed. Serena and Diamond noticed Geoffrey then and they both left the warmth of their embrace. Both Serena and Diamond turned to face Geoffrey looking like the regal superior rulers they would someday become. Serena looked beautiful and composed as Diamond looked striking and powerful and Geoffrey bowed respectfully to the youthful royalty before him.

"Your highnesses," Geoffrey began politely as he kept his body low to the floor, "it is time that your presence was shown in the Regal Ballroom."

Diamond nodded his response and then gestured to Geoffrey that he could leave their presence. Geoffrey upped and left then and made his way to the ballroom so that he could announce Serena and Diamond's arrival. However, as Geoffrey left, Diamond turned to Serena and gave her his most comforting smile. He kissed her briefly on the forehead then and held her arm protectively in his. He escorted Serena to the entrance of the ballroom and they both entered, when Geoffrey announced them. There was an uproar of applause as usual for the royal couple and Serena beamed her most brilliant smile for her subjects. Everyone gazed intently at the striking pair that descended the regal staircase as they entered the room and both men and women alike wished that they could be either the enchanting Lunarian Prince or Princess. However, they eventually finished their descend then and as accustomed and traditional, Serena and Diamond engaged in their first dance of the evening. As usual, their movements were exquisite and Diamond guided Serena skilfully. They danced for another two and then Queen Serenity wished to make an announcement. She ushered for her daughter and Diamond to join her by the ornamental thrones and already situated near the lovely queen was Bowen and Elena, Diamond's parents looking as subdued but contented as usual, Diamond's siblings, Lucas and Celeste and also Serena's court and their escorts for the evening. Everyone was dressed in extreme finery and Serena quickly caught Xavier's gaze for a second as they reached Queen Serenity and her company. He smiled lovingly at her and Serena returned it. However, she turned away from Xavier's gaze and turned to face her noble subjects with Diamond at her side. They both looked extremely happy and content to be with each other and then Queen Serenity rose from her throne and spoke to the large gathering at the party.

"My lords, ladies and gentlemen," Queen Serenity's gentle but perfect voice began, "nearly two weeks ago, we accepted the Neptunian Royalty and court into the Lunarian family and gave to them our most precious treasure, our beloved Moon Princess, Serenity."

Serena blushed at the choice of her mother's words but she felt Diamond squeeze her hand supportively and she drew comfort from that feeling. However, Queen Serenity's voice continued to echo through the grand hall and state the purpose of her announcement.

"However, my wonderful subjects, with the arrangement between Neptune and the Moon Kingdom complete, the Silver Millennium's unrest can sleep peacefully once more," Queen Serenity smiled to herself uniquely as she thought of how courageous her beloved Serena was by giving up her freedom to marry for the sake of the millennium, "but now our treasured princess must leave our shores for a total of three moon cycles to engage in activities in the kingdom of Neptune and be presented there as a princess of their realm. But as Neptune already has a Crown Prince and a Princess succeeding their throne, Princess Serenity and Prince Diamond will take up residence in the Moon Crystal Palace, once their stay in Neptune is complete and once their time comes, also take upon the duties of rulers of this kingdom and this millennium."

Serenity smiled warmly as she quickly glanced at her daughter and the look of sheer happiness that was clearly shown on her gleaming face. Serenity was deeply amazed at the affection that had bloomed between Diamond and Serena that had eventually grown into love. Serenity thought of her own beloved husband then who had been taken so tragically and brutally from her that she never wished the same to happen to her children. However, Serenity stopped her thoughts then and returned to her announcement.

"We will miss the Prince and Princess, most dearly," Queen Serenity continued, "and we wish both of them, the Neptunian Royalty and the Princess Serenity's court a safe journey to Neptune and we thank Neptune also for coming and participating in the festivities that will surely strengthen the relationship between the Moon Kingdom and Neptune."

There was a large roar of applause then as Queen Serenity finished her speech and then Bowen took over from Serenity.

"Thank you, Queen Serenity," Bowen began as he started his speech, "firstly, Neptune would most graciously like to thank the Moon Kingdom for their hospitality throughout the entire arrangement and rest assured Queen Serenity, that your daughter and son-in-law shall return to you once their stay is complete. We would also like to thank the Moon Kingdom for selecting Neptune as its second in command of the Silver Millennium and we greatly anticipate our next meeting, that shall hopefully be based on happy occasions such as these."

There was another roar of applause then as Serenity rose for a second time after Bowen and announced that the ball could proceed as normal. The music started up again on Serenity's command as quite a number of couples walked onto the dance floor and danced to the delicious melody. The girls from Serena's court also graced the dance floor with their partners, Mina with Xavier, Aimee with Dominic, Lita with Lucas and Raye with someone who looked remarkably like Mark. Serena looked again as she returned her gaze to Raye who looked nothing but beautiful in an exotic red dress that was uniquely cut into quite a provocative style with her long dark raven hair pulled back into a small put stylish bun as the rest of her hair hung down her bare back. She had a look of sheer happiness upon her face, which Serena had not seen since she was with her previous lover and with the death of that lover, had caused Raye and Serena both extreme pain. Raye's previous lover was a very handsome young man indeed with the name of James and he had been the Crown Prince of the Lunarian Kingdom. James had been nearly seventeen when he died and everyone throughout the kingdom mourned his death as they had for his father nearly fifteen years before. James had been conceived out of wedlock and was born into the Lunarian Royal family with open arms, as Queen Serenity had been the only heir to the Moon throne.

However, James' father's name was Lord Theodore Drayvent and he had been the most handsome young lord in the kingdom. Every eligible young noble women in the kingdom dreamed of becoming his wife and Theodore was never short of female admirers. However, Theodore's affections and eyes were only placed on one woman and that had been the beautiful Princess Serenity. Theodore had instantly fallen in love with her, the moment he had seen her, which was at her debutance ball. She had looked extremely beautiful and serene with her long silver hair in its traditional bun style and her grey-blue eyes sparkled with everything that she saw. She had been wearing a pale blue gown that complemented her figure flawlessly and greatly matched her hair and her eyes. However, Serenity had been very confident that night and had danced with many suitors whom her parents thought were suitable. However, once Serenity agreed to dance with Lord Theodore, her whole world was completely changed. She was instantly captivated by him and she greatly admired his thick golden locks and mesmerising blue eyes. He had a well-toned body, which Serenity felt underneath the rich clothing that he wore and her heart fluttered madly as he dared to pull her closer. Both Serenity and Theodore had fallen in love at that moment with each other and from that day forth they never left each other's side. However, Theodore and Serenity had been courting publicly for almost a year, until they dared to become intimate with each other and almost instantly from then, Serenity became pregnant with James. Serenity's parents were furious, when they found out news that their soul heir was pregnant with an illegitimate child and they urged Serenity and Theodore to marry.

However, Serenity was never pressured easily and when James was born, both she and Theodore were still not wed. James had been a beautiful baby with a thick clump of dark raven hair and creamy brown eyes that could melt any soul. He was a very happy baby and he was the light of both Theodore and Serenity's life. Eventually, however, the pressure from Serenity's parents became too much and she and Theodore wed, when James was just over one year old and when James was eighteen months old, Serenity became pregnant for a second time. This time both Serenity and Theodore wanted a girl and they both agreed that if it was then they would name her Serenity, which was the traditional name for direct female royalty on the Moon Kingdom. However, tragedy struck Serenity within three months of each other as she lost both her parents within three weeks of each other and after she and Theodore had been crowned, Theodore had been killed in a fierce battle that had waged for days. Serenity had been heartbroken and four months after Theodore's death, she gave birth to their baby daughter whom she named Serenity.

However, as the years wore on and James and Serena grew into beautiful and talented young people, tragedy was about to strike the family again. Serena, who was only fourteen at the time and who was quite a beauty for her age, was the subject of a proposed violent kidnapping. Serena had been alone in one of the training grounds, perfecting some skills that her brother had taught her, when from out of no-where; a masked man appeared draped in darkness and snatched Serenity into his strong embrace. He scooped up the petite blonde and was about to make his escape, when James appeared with his sword ready to battle with his sister's kidnapper. James and the kidnapper had battled as fiercely as James dared as the kidnapper still clutched his frightened sister within his grasp and James did not want to harm her but then the kidnapper struck a deadly blow and pierced James' skin with his blade. He sunk it deep into James' flesh and was about to make his escape again with Serena, when the entire palace guard arrived and tackled the kidnapper immediately. They quickly swiped the frightened princess from the kidnapper's grasp and killed him instantly. Serena was held then in the arms of a strong palace guard and then she noticed her brother's body lying on the floor, bleeding and looking so broken. Serena rushed to his side screaming and crying and then she stared into her brother's creamy brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, Serena," he whispered painfully as he looked at his beautiful but crying sister, "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you."

"Shhh," Serena whispered as she smoothed his thick dark hair, "I'm sorry I got you in this mess."

Both Serena and James chuckled slightly then as tears continued to fall from Serena's sparkling blue eyes.

"Tell… tell Raye that I'm sorry and I love her."

Serena nodded at her brother's request as the tears continued to fall and she began smoothing his soft cheek with her delicate fingers.

"And, Serena?"

"Yes."

"I love you too and look after yourself."

"I will and I love you also, James," Serena whispered as James looked satisfied but then he breathed his last breath and left this world for the next.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone, sorry about the wait but things just happen that you can't get out of anyway enjoy chapter sixteen and please review with any compliments or criticisms.

daisyboo xx

Diclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Serena shock herself slightly as she returned to the present occurrences and thoughts that involved her brother left her for a moment. Tears had escaped from her eyes as she thought of James and all that he had given up just to see her live. He had given up his life to save her and she thanked him everyday. However, James had given Serena all the duties that came with being a sole to a large and important kingdom and Serena had to admit that she had been a little fazed by her new role but she vowed to James and herself that she would complete it to the best of her ability. Serena smiled then as thoughts of her brother returned to her and her thoughts returned to his final moments of life that were held within her loving but fearful embrace. Serena would have given up absolutely anything to see her brother for one last time and she missed him more than life itself. James had been her one true love and although she loved her husband, Diamond, very much, nothing could replace the yearning of fatherly love that James had given her, in absence of their father. He had loved her dearly, protected her and played with her and Serena had adored him. James had been Serena's constant shadow, since the day she was born and the words that his father gave to him, rung in his ears, until his final breath left his body. Theodore had told his son that if he was unable to, then James was to protect his family with everything that he had and James valued nothing more than family.

However, after Theodore's death, James had taken upon the demanding male role that was expected of him and prepared himself fully for the future, even though his mother still ran the country. James was the Crown Prince after all and he prepared himself thoroughly for the role that would follow. His first act was to select a suitable wife that would please his subjects and also please himself. He wanted a woman who was beautiful but who could also be intelligent and even a little fiery. He wanted a woman who would get along with his sister and would love her as much as he did and that was when his eyes fell upon the beautiful fiery princess of Mars, Raye. Raye had only recently joined the Moon and began training to become one of Serena protectors but she had caught James' eye and James had caught hers. She had only just turned fourteen at the time and James was sixteen but he and Raye were instantly captivated by each other. They dated for a few months and then James proposed. Raye had been thrilled and was so much in love with James that she instantly accepted. Everyone was extremely happy at the match and that included Queen Serenity, Raye's parents and even Princess Serena herself. Serena loved Raye like a sister and was happy that she would now be able to official call her family. Raye and James were due to wed once Raye turned sixteen, which was a while off and both could not wait. Raye and James had never been as happy as when they were together but then tragedy struck the young couple, when James was taken whist defending his sister.

Raye had been heartbroken with James' death but she continued with her studies and became one of the best Sailor Scouts. She was very dedicated to her commitments and became very busy with them so she would not have to think of James, which was very painful for her. However, Serena helped Raye through her pain and together they both recovered as normally as can be expected, although the pain of losing James would always be there. Serena's thoughts were broken then as the music finished for the dance and Raye left her partner. Serena watched Raye's partner as he left the ballroom and was almost certain that he was Mark. Serena caught his gaze for a second and then turned away once she realised that he was watching her intently as Diamond tightened his hold upon Serena's arm, oblivious to the fact that his wife's eyes were wandering. However, Serena's gaze was completely broken, once Mark left the ballroom and she saw that Raye was approaching both her and Diamond. She composed herself expertly as her friend embraced Serena in a warm hug and then allowed Diamond to kiss the back of her hand politely. However, Raye suddenly noticed the waistcoat that Diamond was wearing and stepped back a little in surprise but she said nothing and just looked at Serena instead. Serena caught her gaze and then Raye approached her again.

"Princess, may I have a word?" Raye asked Serena politely as she curtsied to the beautiful royal couple before her.

"Of course," Serena accepted as she turned from Raye for a moment to speak to her husband, "I shan't be long, honey."

"Be as long as you want, princess," Diamond replied lovingly as he lightly brushed Serena's lips with his own, "but please don't be too long as my arms feel bare without your warm sweet presence."

"I shall try," Serena replied as she smiled at Diamond and then Celeste approached Diamond to claim her brother for the next dance that was about to start.

Serena and Raye then left the warmth and pleasures of the ballroom and walked out elegantly together onto an adjoining balcony that was connected to the ballroom and looked out onto a beautiful sparkling ocean before them. The ocean was calm tonight as the slight waves that bounced on the surface leisurely wandered to the large sturdy marble standings of the balcony that were submerged magically in the water. Serena watched the water for a brief moment and then she turned to Raye. There was a fire in Raye's eyes that Serena had not seen in a long time and she had to admit that it scared her a little.

"What's wrong, Raye?" Serena asked worriedly as she approached her dark-haired friend cautiously.

"What's wrong?" Raye yelled in a heated whisper as tears emerged from her sparkling violet eyes, "what's wrong, you ask? Sometimes you can be so brainless, Serena."

"Is it the waistcoat?" Serena asked quietly ignoring Raye's comment after there was a brief pause between them.

Raye slowly nodded her head as tears began emerging.

"You noticed it too?"

"Of course, Diamond noticed my emotional staring and he asked me to do up the buttons too."

"Did, you?" Raye asked looking scared.

Serena just nodded as more tears emerged from Raye's eyes and then they enveloped each other in a warm tight embrace. They stayed in each other's embrace and took great comfort from it knowing that they were together still in their grief.

"Do you still think about him?" Raye asked vulnerably.

"Everyday," Serena answered sentimentally, "I will never forgot what he did for me and what he gave up just to rescue me."

Raye leant back then and stared at her beautiful friend who she was supposed to protect with her life, just like James had done willingly, almost two years ago.

"Do you still love him?" Serena asked as she looked at Raye with soft eyes.

"Of course," Raye answered quietly as she nodded her head, "James was my first and only love."

"You can move on, Raye."

"Yeah but its not as simple as that but sometimes I wish it was because I still think of him, every second of everyday," Raye admitted as she lowered her head in grief.

"But you looked happy, only a few minutes ago."

Raye lifted her head suddenly then as she looked at Serena, a little horrified at her mentioning that she had dishonoured James' memory.

"But it's okay, Raye. James would want you to be happy."

There was evident sorrow in Raye's violet eyes and Serena comforted her in a warm friendly embrace. Tears fell from Raye's eyes and Serena gently began stroking her protector's sleek dark hair. Raye cried into Serena's loving hold but then the tears subsided a little, when Raye heard Serena's sweet voice.

"James would have wanted you to be happy, Raye."

Raye looked up at Serena then and looked into the soft sparkling blue of her infamous eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course," Serena nodded comfortably, "the one thing James never was, was selfish, he would have wanted you to be happy, Raye."

Raye sorrowful eyes began shining dazzlingly then and a large smile brightened her face.

"Your right, Serena, as usual," Raye stated as the smile stayed in its position, "James wouldn't have wanted me to mope forever and for that I'll always love him."

A smile crept onto the dignified Moon Princess' features then and she looked admiringly at her friend.

"Now, go and grab that happiness."

Raye looked as if she was going to burst full of happiness then and she hugged Serena in a less dignified manner than usual. Raye and Serena gazed at each other then as Raye laughed and finally left the glowing princess.

"Thank you, Serena."

"No problem, Raye," Serena whispered quietly to herself as she saw Raye re-enter the ballroom, "just be happy."

Tears escaped from the princess' eyes then as she watched her friend approach a tall male and whispered excitedly into his ear. The man was tall and extremely handsome with short ruffled blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing an elaborately decorated midnight blue coat with a satin white shirt and black trousers with matching boots. He looked worried for a moment until Raye whispered eagerly into his ear and then his worried expression turned to one of sheer happiness and completeness. He then instantly sweep Raye up into his arms and planted a passionate kiss upon her lips. Serena watched the happy exchange between the young lovers and then she left her watchful position. Serena walked along the length of the balcony that over looked the calm clear waters of the sea before her. She was lost in deep thought of her lost brother, James and her husband, Diamond. Serena smiled thinking of the men that had been in life and how protective they were of her. However, she stopped dead in her tracks then, when the Earth entered her view and she stared wide-eyed at the planet that had always enchanted her. It was beautiful and bright and it hung in the inky black sky like a proud natural orb surrounded by its loyal small but shining stars. Serena sighed heavily then as she approached the safety barrier of the balcony to get closer to the planet that she loved so much. Serena stayed glued to her spot, as her eyes never moved off the beautiful floating orb the entire time she was in that position. She became completely engrossed in the haunting light of the Earth and nothing else, until someone quickly grasped Serena in a strong embrace and placed a firm hand across her mouth to prevent her from screaming.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone, I am so sorry for the wait but I've been having some very bad writing cramps, anyway hope you enjoy the chapter, daisyboo xx

Special thanks to Kiweee for your continued support throughout this fic and hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

Enjoy peeps, chapter 17.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Serena gasped as she felt someone suddenly grasp her waist and place a firm hand across her mouth as to stop her from screaming. She was in shock because it happened so suddenly and then she became afraid for her life. She desperately wanted to scream for help but as she moved her mouth to let some sound escape, her captor's hand squeezed tighter across her mouth. She wanted to cry and tears threatened to escape from her glistening eyes but she would not let them succeed. However, she heard her captor speak for the first time then and she thought that the voice sounded familiar but she ignored that thought. Instead, she concentrated on what the voice was saying as she was intent on saving her life and then she listened to the first instruction that the voice commanded.

"Do as I say and you won't get hurt," the voice commanded as Serena shook with the fear that was slowly consuming her.

The scariness of the situation frightened her as she thought of the last time someone had tried to capture her and she had lost her beloved brother because of it. So, she listened to the voice and did as it commanded.

"Come with me, princess, and be quiet," the voice commanded and Serena started working as she felt the strong arms of her captor start pushing her forward.

Serena started doing as the voice commanded and started walking in the direction in which his hands had pushed her. She walked slowly and rather clumsily because her captor had a strong grasp on her waist as the other hand was placed securely over her mouth. Together, Serena and her captor slowly made progress to wherever he wanted to take her and Serena suddenly realised that her captor pulled her closer to his body as they walked. She could feel his body pressed against hers cautiously and she could feel his warmth begin to envelope her. However, the tears from before, threatened to fall again and this time they succeeded. The tears began falling frequently and then she choked back a sob. Serena's captor heard her sob and to ease her emotional pain slightly, he lessened the pressure his grasp held onto her body. Serena felt his grip loosen slightly and she was relieved momentarily. However, her captor's other hand still remained across her mouth and they were still walking clumsily to wherever Serena's captor wanted to go as they walked along the length of the extensive marble balcony frequently pausing so no-one would see them, which Serena secretly wished for but they eventually left the realms of society far behind.

However, the vast sparkling ocean that was beside Serena and her captor, radiated comfort to its young frightened princess and Serena felt the warmth with gratitude. Her eyes then glanced at the beautiful floating orb that stood proudly above the comforting ocean and more tears threatened to brim her eyes. She wanted to escape the clutches of this man and what he might do to her. She wanted to be with Diamond, held within his protective embrace as he whispered sweet declarations to her. She wanted to kiss him and just be with him but instead she was with this man who wanted to do god knows what. She thought about what he could do to her and she suddenly was afraid that he would hurt her. However, Serena began struggling against her captor's strong grasp then and she was putting up a good effort. She wriggled and struggled immensely until his grip became free and Serena suddenly bolted. She ran as her life depended on it and she quite fast but her captor was faster. Serena rounded a corner in the balcony but she came across an obstacle and that was the barrier that protected the balcony reached the opposite wall. The barrier that was supposed to prevent people from falling into the freezing waters of the ocean was now preventing Serena from escaping from the man that was expertly pursuing her. Serena thought for a split second and then striped herself of the top heavy layer of the gown she was wearing. She threw it quickly to the side and then flung her shoes too. She looked at the man who was almost near her and fright took her again. She expertly then dived into the cold clear waters of her ocean and her whole body disappeared under the water.

"Serenity."

Serena emerged a few seconds later as she heard her captor cry her name and then she heard a splash near her as the man dived in right after her. Fright took Serena again as she heard the splash and then she began taking long quick strides in the water. She had no idea where she was going but all she knew was that she had to get away from her captor. She swam and swan as quickly as her limbs allowed and then she felt small water droplets falling onto her already sodden head. She tried to quicken her pace, as she knew the man was behind her but her limbs failed her, as they grew tired from the sprinted swim from the balcony. She endeavoured as passionately as she could but again she failed and this time she felt a strong firm grasp on her bare leg. She cried in frustration and tried to wriggle his hand away but he kept a firm grip.

"Serena," the man's voice said softly then as the familiarity of it struck her.

Serena stopped struggling then as the soft soothing voice of the man calmed her and then she relaxed her body into a vertical stationary position. She turned to look at the man who had captured her for a time and then pursued her as she escaped. However, she was stopped before she fully turned to look at the beautiful man she remembered by his arm that prevented her from moving.

"Please, Serena," the man pleaded as Serena desperately wanted to gaze at him, "it would be unwise to look upon my unmasked face. Just close your eyes please."

Serena stood there suspended by the waves of the cool water of the vast Moon ocean and then she slowly nodded her head. She closed her eyes then as the man had asked and then he allowed her to face him. As always, the man was amazed at her beauty that he had always secretly admired and he took in her loveliness for a moment. Her pale milky skin looked ethereal in the pale light of the Earth and her long golden hair that was previously held in her twin bun style was now loose and free but soaking wet. The man desperately wanted to look into Serena's captivating sparkling pale blue eyes, the ones that he loved so much but to do so would mean treason to his kingdom and heritage. Instead, he just gazed at the beautiful wet moon goddess before him and gently brushed his lips against hers. It had been sweet and heartfelt and Serena had been surprised by his bold gesture but she knew that it had been sincere.

"Hold onto me tightly, Serena," the man commanded then as Serena griped his wet shirt tightly with her fingers as her eyes remained closed.

Serena waited then desperately wanting to open her eyes and gaze at the man that was holding her protectively. She was drawn to him by his boldness and mysteriousness but she kept insisting that she loved Diamond. She heard her captor say a few whispered words, which were alien to her and then she felt a brilliant golden light surround them. She clung to her captor in fright more than anything and then she felt her body being lifted from the cold water. The levitation was gradual at first but then it quickened and in a rush of the brilliant golden light, they left the ocean waters and appeared in the exact spot in which Serena and the mysterious man had dived into the water. Serena was stunned that the man that held her within his hold consumed that much power as teleportation without the aid of the teleportation device required a lot of energy and not even Serena had mastered that skill yet. However, as he had asked, Serena's eyes remained shut and then she felt the man place a warm dry cloak around her cold drenched body. She was thankful for the cloak and then she felt the man touch her cheek softly with his fingers. She tinkled at his touch and then the man motioned for her eyes to open.

"You may open your eyes, Serena, and thank you," the man said gratefully as Serena's eyes fluttered revealing their blue exquisiteness.

"What for?" she asked with her voice sounding like sweet honey.

"For doing as I asked and I'm sorry for my earlier actions."

Serena's eyes clouded then as she looked up into the face of the masked man before her and then her face became more serious.

"Why did you do that?" she asked as the tone of her voice raised, "you really scared me and I thought something bad was going to happen."

"I said to you before, I would never let anything happen to you, Serena," the man said softly as he gently placed his arms around Serena.

Serena looked up into his disguised face and she saw behind his mask that he owned deep midnight blue eyes. They were shining with emotion and Serena was instantly drawn in. She leant forward and then placed her head on his damp chest. His hold on her tightened as she closed her eyes and his warmth surrounded her. He slowly began smoothing her damp hair then and they stayed that way for a while with him just holding her and Serena enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her.

"Mark," Serena said as she broke the intimate moment between the two of them.

"Yes, Serena."

"Why must you hide your face from me?"

Mark looked at the ground then as he tried to avoid Serena's gaze. He desperately wanted to tell her the real reason but again he would have betrayed his kingdom if he did and he could not bring shame to his household.

"It is forbidden, Serena," Mark stated simply as he gazed into her amazing blue eyes.

"What so you mean?" Serena asked confused.

"Serena, I have wished to meet with you for ages and to be standing here with you now is heavenly but if you looked upon my face then something terrible would happen to you and I do not want that to happen. But then again, if I had never revealed to you myself, then you would never have been placed in the situation that I have placed you in but I am too selfish and have wished to meet with you since the very beginnings. I am sorry, Serenity."

Mark looked down at the ground then but Serena removed her arms from the warmth of the cloak and touch his chin lightly with her fingers. She applied a little pressure then and his head tilted back to look at her.

"I am glad that you placed me in this position because I am not sorry that I met you," Serena declared as Mark just looked at her, "now, come with me."

Serena quickly grabbed Mark's hand and gathered the top layer of her gown that she had disposed of before and her shoes too as Mark quickly gathered the garments he had disposed of earlier too. Serena moved easily and quietly then through back halls and forgotten corridors until she and Mark reached her old bedchamber. She rushed in with Mark behind and then closed her door. She locked it and then looked around. She walked over to her old attendants door opened it and returned a few minutes later with a heap of towels. She handed a few to Mark and he began drying himself with them after he had thanked her. Serena smiled and she too then started to dry herself with the towels. She dried her hair expertly and then she was about to take off her damp clothing. She blushed as she looked at Mark and he smiled.

"I'll leave for the moment," he stated chuckling slightly.

"Thank you," Serena replied as Mark walked out onto the balcony.

Serena made sure that Mark was looking in the opposite direction and then she stripped herself of her damp garments. She dried herself quickly with her towels and then placed over her head a simple blue gown that was still in her wardrobe. She straightened the skirt then, done up the strings and was at last looking presentable. She walked back out onto the balcony and Mark was there gazing intently at the Earth. He did not hear Serena enter the balcony and was startled to see she was there too gazing at the Earth.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," Serena said suddenly as Mark turned to look at her.

"It is, yes," Mark agreed readily.

"I've always wondered what's it like there."

"You've never been," Mark stated shocked.

"My mother would never allow it," Serena explained sentimentally as she continued to look at it, "my fellow kinsmen have not walked on Earthian soil for years now and I wish every day that some day, I would be able to have that opportunity."

"Someday, Serena," Mark said as he looked at her, "someday, we shall go there together."

"Isn't that a little bold, Mark."

"A little, yes. But I would very like to go with you."

"And I would very much like to go with you too," Serena admitted back as she and Mark exchanged a glance.

They smiled briefly at each other and then Serena approached Mark cautiously. She touched his bare muscular chest, once she reached him and then she looked up at him. She looked into his deep blue eyes that were still concealed partly by the white mask that covered his face. Serena cautiously then raised one of her delicate hands then and slowly moved it towards the mask. Mark's breath was heavy and deep then as Serena's hand edged ever closer to his disguise and he thought about stopping her but he did not. Instead, he watched as her hand almost reached it and was afraid of the moment that was about to occur. He was afraid that when Serena looked upon his face, she would realise who he was and what might happen to her because of her curiosity and his allowance. Then it happened, Serena's hand reached their desired destination and the mask that covered Mark's face was removed. His breathing was still heavy and deep and then as he looked at Serena, expecting to see her shining glistening blue eyes looking back at him. However, instead all he saw was her beautiful face looking pale but exquisite and her eyes were firmly concealed behind her eyelids.

"Serena," Mark began but his voice was silenced by the touch of Serena's sweet finger.

"Shh," she said softly, "I want you to be comfortable around me and if this is the way, then so be it."

"Why?"

"Because I like you," Serena stated simply, "and if this will make you more comfortable, then I'll do it."

Mark stared in astonishment at the petite golden-haired girl before him who was not just breathtakingly beautiful but a princess and of a rival nation too. He looked down at her beautiful face and was amazed at how giving she was. He wanted so much to capture her lips with his but refused to allow himself to do so again. However, Mark was broken from his thoughts suddenly when the door to Serena's bedchamber opened and a number of footsteps were heard. There were whispers and Serena opened her eyes in anxiety. She thought she was going to be caught and she looked at Mark quickly. She noticed that his mask was back on his face and she was relieved a little but then she heard a familiar voice calling her name. The voice belonged to Diamond and Serena grew even more anxious then.

"Run," she whispered heatedly to Mark.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Please," Serena pleaded.

Mark looked at her as her eyes pleaded with him to cooperate and he had to admit, her eyes were extremely convincing.

"I'll hide but I won't run, okay."

Serena nodded.

"Do as you wish, but please don't get caught."

"I won't"

Serena smiled at his reassurance and then he ran and dived off the balcony. Serena gasped at his boldness and Diamond heard it from inside Serena's bedchamber. He had already noticed the numerous towels that were placed on the floor carelessly and also numerous drops of water. He was concerned and when he heard the gasp on the balcony, he moved closer to where the noise had occurred. He had two guards with him and they followed him wearily as Diamond called Serena's name again. However, Diamond was surprised to see that Serena appeared off the balcony and jumped in front of him dressed casually in a simple dress.

"Serena, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Diamond scolded as Serena looked deep into his lovely violet eyes, "and you two get out."

The two guards left Diamond and Serena to their little discussion then and closed the door quietly behind them.

"What are you on about, Diamond?" Serena asked innocently as the two guards left.

"You know what I'm on about, Serena."

Serena just looked at him oblivious as to why his rage had arrived.

"I'm on about you not telling anyone that you had left the ball."

"Right, yes I'm sorry."

"Sorry. I was so worried about you, Serena."

"Yes, but I'm okay, Diamond," Serena explained as Diamond's eyes softened, "after I had fallen in the water…"

"You fell in the water," Diamond yelled as Serena looked a little amused.

"Yes, I was being curious and I slipped but I am okay."

"You sure."

"Sure."

However, Diamond was only satisfied once he had checked Serena over himself and once he was happy, he looked at Serena meaningfully. He looked deep into her eyes and then brushed his lips passionately across hers.

"I love you, Serena," he declared once the kiss had ended.

"I love you too, but you have to stop worrying so much, darling. I am capable, don't you trust me."

"Of course," Diamond assured as he looked at his beautiful wife, "I just can't help it."

Serena smiled again as she and Diamond kissed for a second time.

"I assume your not returning to the ball."

"No sorry. I got a little wet," Serena chuckled as Diamond joined her.

"You gonna stay here for a while?" Diamond asked as Serena nodded her head.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. But I'll join you soon."

"Can't wait," Diamond admitted as he kissed Serena for a third time, "I'll be counting the seconds."

"Me too and tell mother not to worry."

Diamond chuckled as he left Serena alone in the room again and closed the door behind him as he and Serena both declared their love for the second time. Serena made sure that Diamond was completely gone then and returned to the balcony.

"Mark," she whispered as she looked for him but he was nowhere to be seen.

However, he appeared suddenly out of nowhere, startling Serena immediately and he laughed loudly as he did.

"Did I scare you?" he asked mockingly.

Serena swatted him on the arm as Mark continued to laugh.

"Anyway," Serena said as she broke their happy moment, "I'm sorry but I think you should leave now."

"Really, why? Don't you want to talk to me?" he asked, as he looked severely downhearted.

"Of course, I do but I got a big day tomorrow and I really need to sleep."

"Can I see you again, then?"

"I'd like that," Serena admitted as she looked at Mark meaningfully.

Mark smiled then and he picked up one of Serena's free hands. He kissed it softly with his lips and Serena tingled at his touch. Their eyes captured each other's as Mark prepared himself mentally to leave and then he spoke slowly to Serena, before he left.

"Enjoy Neptune, just please be extremely careful around the royal family."

And with that Mark was gone. Serena was stunned at Mark's statement because she had never told him that she was going to Neptune and how the hell did he know?


	18. Chapter 18

I'm so so so sorry, everyoen for the long wait I have been so busy but nevertheless here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.

Thanks again, Kiweee.

daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the one created by my own imagination.

**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen**

Serena awoke the next day refreshed from her revitalising sleep and as she did, she stretched sleepily. She moved slightly then after her stretch and as she did Diamond moved too. However, unlike Serena he returned to his slumber after his sleepily movement and Serena noticed his movement. She turned to look at her sleeping handsome husband then who lay next to her looking peaceful and contended and she smiled as she looked at him but then her happy look became clouded. Serena knew, deep down, that she loved her husband and she took her vows from her marriage day seriously but she did not know why, but both Xavier and Mark intrigued her immensely. She knew that she should not act upon her impulses but they both captivated her in ways that the other could not. Xavier was handsome and extremely sensitive to her feelings and he could have been hers, if it was not for her stupidity but he was Mina's now and that is how it would stay. She would hopefully be able to speak to him before she left for Neptune and say that they could not continue with their forbidden and stolen moments. They might be upset for a moment but their sadness would soon pass. Serena thought about the solution to their predicament and knew that it was the right decision to make. However, then there was Mark and Mark captivated her in ways that both Xavier and Diamond could not. She felt that he was most probably handsome and she greatly admired his dark hair and eyes. However, the thing that captured her the most was the mysterious quality that he had to him and she could not help but be drawn to it. A smile crept onto her face as she thought of him and it was a good thing really that she was leaving for Diamond's home planet of Neptune for a few months.

However, as she was smiling, she suddenly felt some weight being placed above her petite body and then a pair of soft lips caressed her own. Her eyes fluttered as she felt the lovely sensation of Diamond's lips slowly make their way down her body until they reached her amble but perfect breasts and then he gently placed his mouth over the swollen nibbles. He gently began suckling on her left breast and the pleasure that Serena received was explosive. Diamond stopped his attention upon Serena's breast then and placed his attention upon the other. He continued with his sensitive and enjoyable attentions for a long while and Diamond admitted to himself that he greatly admired Serena's beautiful breasts. Also, Serena enjoyed Diamond's attentions and then once Serena and Diamond were both satisfied and contented, Diamond finished. Serena lay happy then on the soft sheets of their martial bed and Diamond pulled the warm blanket that covered their bed over himself and his beautiful contented wife. He pulled her into his strong embrace then and kissed her long luxurious golden hair.

"I love you, Serena," Diamond whispered into the immense labyrinth of her golden tresses.

"I love you too," Serena replied as Diamond pulled her closer to his warm unclothed body.

"You weren't going to leave, just then were you?"

"I was actually," Serena admitted as she turned to face Diamond and looked into the intensity of his animated violet eyes.

"Were you really?" Diamond asked as he pretended to look immensely hurt.

"Stop messing, Diamond."

"Only if you promise, to stay by my side."

"I promise," Serena replied as her and Diamond's lips met for a comforting kiss but then their kiss was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Serena and Diamond stopped their kiss then and watched as the door to their world opened. Their eyes met that of a dull brown colouring and both watched as a pale young girl, who looked a little older than Serena, walked in wearing a clean maid's uniform with her dark brown hair concealed behind a white cap. She carried with her a tray with the royal couple's breakfast upon it and placed it carefully upon a vacant table with her back turned to the young married couple. However, as the young maid turned, she got an immense fright as she saw two happy and deeply coloured eyes looking at her amusedly. She jumped as she saw them and both Diamond and Serena chuckled slightly.

"There's no need to be afraid, Charla," Diamond stated as he continued to look highly amused.

"I'm sorry, your highnesses, you just startled me," the young maid stuttered back.

Both Serena and Diamond continued to laugh slightly and then Charla bowed to the royal couple.

"Your highnesses, I have been ordered by her royal majesty Queen Serenity, that the Neptune royalty and yourselves will be leaving in two hours for the journey to the planet."

Both Serena and Diamond nodded as Charla bowed again and left. Diamond turned to Serena then as Charla left and he planted a soft kiss upon her lips.

"Well that gives us time, does it not, princess," Diamond stated as a broad grin crossed both his and Serena's features.

"It does, prince," Serena replied as her smile turned into a giggle as Diamond kissed her again and pulled their blanket over their naked bodies as to conceal their lovemaking.

Serena and Diamond finished their lovemaking eventually and they lay spent next to each other in their large martial bed. Diamond held Serena in his strong arms and he kissed her soft hair that fell from her royal head. Serena snuggled deeper into Diamond's chest as sleepiness began to claim her again but she would not allow it to happen as she had an important duty to perform today. However, the incentive to stay in Diamond's arms forever was too strong and as Diamond's warmth engulfed her more, the sleepiness grew stronger. However, Diamond removed his arms from around his wife then and he removed himself from the bed too. Serena instantly noticed that his presence was gone and she opened her eyes to look for him. She found him trying to pull on a pair of trousers with some difficulty and she began to giggle. Diamond heard his wife's gorgeous sound and instantly turned around, once the trousers had been put on. He completed the buttons and buckled his belt and then a large smile appeared on his face. Serena returned it but occasional giggles still escaped from her lips and Diamond then returned to the bed as to look into his wife's amazing eyes. Serena continued to smile up at him as he placed himself on top of her and he gently began brushing stray strands of her golden hair from her eyes. He placed a gentle kiss upon her lips but he did nothing else and instead, removed himself back from the bed to continue dressing. He placed a clean white shirt over his bare chest and Serena watched him as he buttoned up the buttons.

"You should be getting ready too, princess," Diamond stated as he looked at his wife as he continued to button up his shirt.

"I know, Diamond, but I'd rather be doing something else."

"So, would I, Serena," Diamond admitted as he approached his wife and touched her tenderly on the cheek, "but this day is important to me and my family, so please get ready?"

"Of course, honey," Serena replied as Diamond had a huge smile on his face and then they quickly kissed.

Serena removed herself from the bed then as Diamond glanced admiringly at her uncovered body and she started rummaging through a clothing wardrobe. She selected a pale green gown that was simply divine and Diamond gasped when he saw that Serena was going to wear that.

"Your not going to wear that, are you, Serena?" Diamond asked nervously.

"Why, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, it's just a little revealing, don't you think."

Serena surveyed the gown that she held in her hand and touched the shimmery material with a delicate finger.

"How is it exactly revealing?" Serena challenged as Diamond looked at her.

"Well, look at it."

"I'm looking and I'm not seeing."

"Don't you see it," Diamond argued.

"See what exactly?"

"The neckline."

"And, what about the neckline?" Serena asked as she looked at the amble neckline, "I don't see a problem."

"Serena, I think the neckline is too revealing."

"Diamond, the whole point of a gown is to cover a lady's body and that is exactly what this gown does."

"I don't think so, Serena," Diamond argued back as Serena just glared at him.

"Diamond, what is wrong with you? It's just a gown."

"If it's just a gown, Serena, then why won't you wear a different one?"

"Because, I like this gown, Diamond," Serena disputed as tears began to well in her eyes.

She had never seen Diamond act so erratically over something so irrelevant before and she had to admit it scared her slightly. She had never seen Diamond act so defensively and randomly before. She loved Diamond but she did not like the side she was seeing at the moment and the tears escaped then. One lone salty tear fell and it was followed by many more and Diamond suddenly cracked at the sight of his Serena in tears. He suddenly approached her slightly and Serena turned from him as the tears continued to fall.

"Serena?" Diamond asked cautiously as he turned to look at his upset wife, "I'm sorry."

His voice was quiet and gentle but also cautious and he was ashamed of himself that he had reduced his wife to tears. He touched her bare skin and she shuddered at his touch but Diamond was relentless. He tried again and this time, Serena just remained still.

"I'm sorry, Serena," Diamond repeated.

Serena turned to look at him and he noticed that the tears had stopped a little.

"Why do you hate the gown?"

"I don't hate the gown, it's just…"

"Just, what?"

"That I just don't want you on display," Diamond stuttered out.

"Display?"

"Your breasts."

"My breasts."

"I just don't want other men to get any ideas," Diamond explained rationally, "because you're my wife."

Serena looked shocked as Diamond looked extremely possessive of his wife at that moment and she just remained stunned for a long while.

"So, will you change, Serena?"

Serena did not hear what Diamond said and instead just nodded her head in answer to his question.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Diamond thanked as he kissed his wife softly on the cheek and then left the room to allow her to change in peace.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone, sorry about the wait but nevertheless, her is chapter nineteen of one moonlit night.

love, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen**

Serena was still shocked about Diamond's sudden outburst due to her taste in clothes and as she stood still, completely stunned, in the room that she shared with Diamond as she looked at the pale green gown that she still held in her hands. The gown was breathtaking which was usual for Serena as every single piece of clothing that she had to wear was stunning and crafted by the finest hands in the kingdom. Serena surveyed the gown and she honestly could not see what was wrong with it. It was made of a pale green silk and decorated with the finest satins and lace around. The gown was long in length and its skirt draped across the floor, when Serena wore it. It was one of Serena's favourite gowns and she had worn it on many occasions previously without any compliant before. However, the neckline that Diamond had referred to earlier was comfortable enough so that it completely covered Serena's breasts and yet it also had just enough revelation in order to display her amazing breasts, just enough so people would not complain. Serena adored this dress and was disappointed that Diamond did not approve of it.

Therefore, she glanced at it briefly before replacing it into the wardrobe and selected a different dress. The gown that she selected this time was not one of Serena's favourites, yet it was just as divine as the rest and Serena hoped that Diamond would approve of this one. The gown itself was white in colour and was truly spectacular. It was decorated lavishly with gold and silver trims and the skirts of the gown, flared enough around Serena as to make a magnificent effect. There was an average sized bow tied on the back of the gown and the neckline was suitable for what Diamond requested. Serena slipped the gown on easily then and started styling her hair. She placed it into its ordinary bun style and then she studied her reflection in the mirror. She looked as beautiful as always, when there was a heavy knock on Serena's door, which startled her, as it was unexpected. Nevertheless, Serena answered it, expecting it to be an escort for her to the teleportation room or something but instead, it was Xavier. Serena was startled to see him and was about to ask him to leave, when he pushed straight past her and into the room. Serena called after him but Xavier ignored her call and instead, he thundered deep into the room. Serena closed the door to her room and ran after Xavier who was now heatedly pacing the length of the room.

"Xavier?" Serena questioned a little unsure of herself.

However, Xavier just looked at her and continued with his pacing as Serena watched him nervously awaiting his response as to explain his actions. He paced back and forth like a nervous lion waiting for something to happen and his appearance was quite haggard too. His brown hair was all loose and untidy, the clothes that he wore were not much better either and there were heavy bags under his emerald green eyes. He paced and paced, which made Serena very nervous and then suddenly he stopped pacing. He turned to face Serena and he looked as though he was about to burst.

"Serena," he said suddenly as he looked into her sparkling blue eyes.

"What is it, Xavier?"

"Um, Serena," Xavier began nervously, "I um, I broke it off with Mina and I still love you."

Serena's eyes widened in shock, when she heard Xavier's news and she was very concerned suddenly while Xavier looked thoroughly relieved that he had eased himself with his worries. She did not know what to say to Xavier, she had deliberately done this to herself and him by leading him under false pretences and now he was about to suffer heartache that he did not deserve.

"Look, Xavier…."

"No, Serena, please just listen," Xavier pleaded desperately.

"Xavier."

"Please."

"Alright," Serena relented as she gazed into his beautiful green eyes after there was a long pause that passed between them.

"Look, right, I know your married to Diamond and everything and I understand that it was your duty to do so…."

"Xavier."

"No, Serena, please don't interrupt," Xavier begged as Serena apologised and Xavier continued, "I understand that it was your duty to your people to marry Diamond and such but Serena, I love you. I know that you have feelings for me too and I want to be with you, in any way that I can be. I don't care what it takes but I want to be with you."

"But Xavier, you said it yourself. I'm married and I have a duty to my people to protect and provide for them, in any way that I can, before my own personal feelings can be taken into account. I'm so sorry, Xavier, I really am, but there is no way that we could possibly be together and besides, I really do love Diamond."

"And I know that you love me too," Xavier argued as Serena noticed there were tears appearing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Xavier but I do not. I love my husband and I would never cheat on him, no matter how much I wanted to."

"But Serena, I want to be with you and I don't mind, if you just want me as a lover."

"Xavier, please," Serena pleaded this time as tears began emerging in hers, "I like you. I always have and I'm sorry because I led you to believe that we could be together but that'll never happen. I'm sorry, Xavier, but I married Diamond for a reason and I'm going to stay faithful."

Xavier was quite emotional at that point and he sat down on the rumbled sheets of Serena and Diamond's martial bed. He placed his head in his hands and Serena felt very sorry for him. She had been so stupid and unkind and because of her actions now, Xavier was going to suffer. Serena sat down on the bed then next to Xavier and she placed a firm hand on his shoulder in comfort. Xavier removed his head from his hands then and he looked at Serena's hand that was placed on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Xavier," Serena comforted as Xavier looked into the beautiful blueness that was her eyes, "you will meet someone, whether it is Mina or someone else and you will care for them deeply and they will care for you too. Find someone who is worthy of you, Xavier, someone who deserves your love and kind ways and make sure that they will appreciate you."

"Oh, Serena," Xavier said as he leant in slowly to brush Serena's lips with his own.

But instead of his lips meeting hers, he met her fingertips instead and he opened his eyes, once his lips brushed her tips.

"I don't think, it would be wise, Xavier, if you kissed me now."

"Of course," Xavier stuttered as he looked a little embarrassed and a faint flush coloured his cheeks.

"And I better be going now."

"Of course, princess."

Xavier and Serena smiled at each other then and they embraced each other warmly, in a friendly manner.

"I'm sorry, Princess Serenity."

"I'm sorry too, Xavier."

Xavier and Serena finished their embrace and then Serena smiled at Xavier, one more time, before she left the room to venture to the teleportation room. Serena ran as quickly as her legs and feet would allow, which was quite slow due to the magnitude of the gown and shoes that she was wearing but she made it there in good time and was quite breathless, once she arrived. Serena was greeted by many faces, which included the scouts, the Neptunians and Serena's mother, that were situated in the room next to the teleportation room and all of them did not look happy especially that of Queen Serenity.

"I'm sorry, I was delayed, please excuse my lateness."

The queen nodded but then started ignoring her daughter and started up a conversation with Leon, the head of the moon armies, while everyone else talked amongst themselves. Serena stood there looking beautiful and dignified but lonesome and then three of the scouts approached her. It was Sailor Jupiter, Lita, Sailor Mercury, Aimee and Sailor Mars, Raye but Mina, Sailor Venus was nowhere to be seen. The three scouts were dressed in their sailor uniforms and finely woven dark cloaks with hoods that draped down their backs like tainted waterfalls. However, the three scouts looked happy and Raye carried an extra cloak, which she placed around Serena's shoulders and tied it correctly.

"How are you, Serena?" Raye asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Raye," Serena answered with a weak smile as she and Raye gripped hands.

"Good," Raye replied with a smile like Serena had only a moment before.

"Where is Mina?"

"Mina, will be joining us later," Aimee stuttered as she and the other guardians exchanged a glance.

Serena noted the worried glance and accepted the excuse. However, she then she got called over by her mother and Serena curtsied to her guardians before she left.

"Serenity, scouts, are you ready?"

"Yes, your majesty," the scouts called in unison.

"Yes, mother."

"Good," replied Queen Serenity as Leon then took over from the beautiful queen and explained to everyone the procedures on how to teleport with the Luna Teleportation Devices.

Everyone nodded their heads in knowledge, once Leon had finished and then they each selected a pod. Serena and Diamond were situated next to each other with Aimee on the other side of Serena and then a different male servant approached each traveller. The male servants attached the necessary equipment and then started pressing the necessary buttons. However, Serena felt someone grip her hand then and it was Diamond, she looked at his hand in hers and then into his bright violet eyes. There was a smile on his lips also that looked reassuring and Serena smiled back but then she took a quick glance to her mother. Serenity also looked at her daughter and she looked sad but there was a reassuring smile upon her lips and Serena returned it. Serena's eye contact remained on her mother as then the teleportation devices began working and in a blinding flash and strange noises the party of nine left the Moon and arrived on Neptune. Serena had closed her eyes once the flash had started growing in magnitude and lost contact with her mother. She had wondered why her mother looked worried and wondered if it was that she had decided not to come to Neptune as the Moon needed her and there were too many duties for her to ignore. But Serena still felt Diamond's hand in hers and then Serena opened her eyes once she heard movement around her. Her eyes adjusted to the light quickly and once they had finished their focusing, two familiar faces met Serena.

"Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, oh my God," Serena gasped at the top of her lungs.

The three ladies in front of Serena and her companions from the Moon were all beautiful in their own ways and they were each clothed in their sailor uniforms. The faces belonged to three of the Outer Sailor Scouts and Serena was immensely happy to see them. There was Sailor Neptune, Michelle, Sailor Uranus, Amara and Sailor Saturn, Hotaru and they each approached Serena in turn and greeted her according. First was Hotaru, Sailor Saturn and she approached her princess carefully.

"Hotaru," Serena called as she and Hotaru embraced warmly.

"It's nice to see you to, princess," Hotaru replied as she studied the beautiful princess before her as Serena did the same.

Hotaru really was a beauty and she was the youngest of four sisters. Hotaru had become the Sailor Scout of Silence and Destruction because she was the only one, out of the four princess of Saturn, who could purely embrace the power of planet, much to the disappointment of the others. Nevertheless, Hotaru was the one blessed with the power and was now Sailor Saturn and one of the most beautiful people in the planet. She was the same age as Serenity and had shoulder length deep purple hair and the same purple eyes. She was the same height as Serena and her sailor uniform was a deep purple colour that had matching purple bows and matching knee-length boots. She also carried with her a large silver spear that was the key to the Saturian power but she placed it down beside her as she embraced the Moon Princess. However, then Sailor Neptune approached the embracing pair.

"Michelle," Serena cried as this time she and Michelle embrace.

Sailor Neptune was the daughter of a lord of Neptune and very beautiful indeed. She had medium-length aquatic turquoise hair and pale azure eyes. However, Michelle had married Bowen and Elena's eldest son, Prince Merrick, but after only four months of marriage and no children, Merrick died of a tragic disease. Michelle had been heartbroken and pushed herself in her studies and had become very skilled with musical instruments and things of an artistic nature. Michelle had been very lonesome, until she had met the Princess of Uranus, Amara and they had struck up an unlikely friendship. Amara was the only heir to the Uranian throne and was the most unladylike women in the world but she was still ladylike in looks and is quite pretty with short dirty blonde hair and deep green eyes. However, Amara had been visiting Neptune, for the prospect of marriage but the only person she had cared about on Neptune was Michelle and they both became very close. They cared deeply for each other and eventually their care and devotion for each other grew into love. Amara and Michelle now love each other very much and there were many rumours about their relationship together but Serena did not care because she loved them all deeply.

"And how are you, kitten?" Amara asked as she bowed to Serena.

"I'm good, Amara, thank you and you don't have to bow to me."

"Of course, we do, you are our, princess, and some day our queen," Michelle stated obviously.

Serena blushed at this statement and the Amara kissed the back of her hand.

"Save a dance for me later, kitten, okay."

"Okay, Amara," Serena giggled as the Outer Scouts joined in.

However, then the Inner Scouts ushered to Serena that they had to leave and she followed them as she said goodbye to the Outer Scouts, to ready herself for the magnificent ball that was being held tonight.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone, this is the next chapter sorry for the wait but please enjoy.

daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty

Serena followed her entourage from the room in which the Outer Scouts had been located, that included the Inner Scouts and the Neptunian family. Serena looked longingly back to her other friends for a moment and thought about them. She loved them all very much and she always wished that she could spend more time with them but their duties laid elsewhere and not to her like her Inner Scouts. However, Serena smiled as she thought of her friends and in particular, Amara, Sailor Uranus. Serena and Amara had always had a special bond, which they each valued with devotion, even thought Amara was no ordinary princess and she even favoured wearing male clothing, when she did not have to wear her sailor uniform. Serena had always thought of Amara as a princess but because of her character, Serena sometimes forgot that Amara was a member of her sex and not of the opposite. However, Amara thought of her princess with pride and admiration too as she thought that Princess Serenity was the most beautiful and precious jewel in this galaxy, along with Michelle, that was to be protected and admired. Amara had always wished that she and Michelle would one day be able to protect her as Amara thought that the Outer Scouts were more capable and powerful than the Inners, which in fact was true but because of the Outer Scouts more powerful attacks, they had the bigger duty and task that was to protect the Silver Millennium and Solar System from threats beyond their galaxy. Nevertheless, Amara always valued the time she spent with the ethereal princess because of her duty prevented her from seeing her often but the time they did spend was special as they both enjoyed each other's company. However, Amara's care for Serena was purely maternal and that of in the nature of an older sister and in no way affected her relationship with Michelle.

Serena stopped her thoughts then once she reached the room in which she and Diamond would be sharing at the Neptunian Palace and she nodded her thanks to the Scouts as they departed. She and Diamond then entered the room and Serena immediately noticed the decoration. The decor of the room was completely different to the decorations that were around on the Moon Kingdom. The Moon Kingdom's decoration always had an eternal mystic manner about it and yet it was warm and homely too. While, the room in which she and Diamond were sharing was that of an aquatic nature but it had no warmth and comfort. However, the room itself was a mixture of pale blues and greens and Serena shivered a little as the colours for some reason had that effect on her. Her eyes darted to the bed that she and Diamond would be sharing; it was large in size as was the custom for any royal couple and it had pale blue and white sheets and blankets. It looked comfortable to Serena but also uninviting too and Serena did not really like it. She held a strange look on her face, which was unreadable to Diamond, and he turned to look at his wife, who suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Serena, honey," Diamond called as he placed a pair of strong arms around her.

Serena blinked a little as Diamond called her and reawakened herself.

"Are you okay, honey?" Diamond asked, as he looked concerned.

"I'm fine, darling," Serena assured as she placed a soft kiss on Diamond's lips, "I'm just feeling a little homesick."

"Okay."

There was a brief pause between the two of them then in which for some reason Serena's discomfort grew. However, Diamond kissed Serena again and he immediately scooped her up into his arms. He placed her softly on the carefully made bed and he began caressing the lower half of her clothed body as he kissed her neck and lips repeatedly. Serena's discomfort had subsided a little by then as she responded to Diamond's caresses and Diamond enjoyed himself as much as he knew he could. He knew that he could not fully enjoy himself with his wife as their welcoming ball was happening soon and Serena and himself would most properly wear the garments they were wearing presently to the ball. Diamond stopped himself then as there was a knock on their door and he did not look amused. He sighed to his wife and then he removed himself from the bed in order to answer the door. He opened the door and his face fell the moment he looked upon the face that was there. The face that was looking back at Serena's face was that of a very beautiful girl and she was looking over Diamond almost sexually. The girl looked older than Serena but only by a few more years and her body showed her more mature years. She had large breasts and curves that would have made any woman jealous. She was wearing a dark purple gown that clung to her voluptuous figure and showed every curve and piece of skin expertly. The girl also had long dark blue hair that was almost black but the blue was still definable and she had deep red eyes. The deep red eyes firstly looked over Diamond and then they feel upon Serena, who was sitting up on the bed casually with her hair looking a little frizzed and the blue-haired girl smiled.

"What do you want, Mona?" Diamond asked a little aggressively as the women before started looking at his wife.

The girl's smile grew a little bigger then and she placed a well-manicured finger on Diamond's chest. She started tracing the outline of his well-defined muscles playfully with her finger and then she started pouting her lips. Serena noticed Mona's playful but sexually hyped movements with her finger and more importantly, she saw the look of lust growing on her husband's face. So, Serena immediately jumped up and quickly walked over to her husband's side. Serena started glaring at the tall blue-haired women before and turned her glare to her husband. Serena was kind of used to getting her own way but she was also kind of used to being told what to do, so she was capable of handling many scenarios but she had never been in a position, where her husband was flirting with some women. Diamond noticed then suddenly that his wife was by his side and she was not looking impressed.

"Diamond, would you mind introducing me to your friend?" Serena asked a little sarcastically.

Diamond cleared his throat and then he spoke.

"This is Lady Desdemona, darling, daughter of Lord and Lady Romone."

Desdemona curtsied to the annoyed princess but then returned her attention to Diamond.

"Your parents, require your presence in the hall, prince," Desdemona said in a silky voice that Serena was sure Diamond loved.

"But the ball doesn't start for another hour, at least," Diamond proclaimed.

"Yes, but they need to see you," Desdemona insisted as she leant in closer to Diamond to whisper something in his ear, "I'll be seeing you later."

Desdemona then moved away from the royal couple after bowing and saying her farewells. Serena watched Diamond as he watched Desdemona leave and she had a worried look on her face. Diamond then returned from his trance once Desdemona had left his sight and he returned his attentions to Serena.

"You okay, honey?" Diamond asked as he noticed the worried look on his wife's face.

"Yes, I'm fine," she lied expertly as Diamond nodded and then kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"Well, I have to go and see my mother and father, so why don't you keep yourself occupied until the ball starts, take a walk or something and darling, I forgot to thank you for changing," Diamond thanked and suggested innocently as he left Serena alone in the room then alone with her thoughts.

Serena watched as Diamond left their room and then her thoughts went into overdrive. Serena knew how hard it was to stay faithful, when temptation was everywhere but she thought that she had been relatively okay in that department, which meant that she had cheated a little but she had not made love to another, when she promised Diamond that she would stay faithful to him but they had been forced together practically and it was a miracle that they had feelings for each other. But Serena was determined to stay faithful to Diamond now and a new confidence flowed over her then, even though her husband had just flirted in front of her with some Neptunian floozy. However, Serena noted that there was still almost an hour to the ball and so she decided to take the walk that Diamond suggested. Serena went to the door and opened it. She cautiously looked either way and then stepped out. She decided to go left and began wandering the endlessly seeming halls. She admired the little decoration that was around and then she found herself in what appeared to be a garden. It was outside anyway and there was some strange plants growing. They were stringy and spiky and nothing like Serena had ever seen before, as this was her first visit to Neptune. She approached the strange looking plant and reached out a curious hand to touch its skin and was almost there.

"Stop," yelled a frightened voice as Serena stopped her hand dead in its tracks.

"Why?" Serena asked just as scared because of the sudden voice as she turned to look who the voice belonged to.

Her gaze scanned the garden and they rested upon a figure that was sitting just opposite her. It was that of a male and as the lighting grew brighter all of a sudden, Serena noticed that the figure was Lucas. She walked towards him as Lucas took steps too and they embraced each other warmly like the friends they were.

"What are you doing out here, Serena?" Lucas asked worriedly as he looked into Serena's sparkling blue eyes.

"Diamond, had to go to talk to your parents in the hall and I didn't want to stay in that room alone," Serena explained innocently.

"Fair enough," Lucas stated as he wrapped a protective arm around the petite princess, "the ball will be starting now soon."

"I know."

"Hadn't you better get ready?"

"I am ready. I've decided to wear this."

"Then shall I escort, my beautiful sister-in-law," Lucas complimented as he kissed the back of Serena's hand.

"You always were the charmer, Lucas," Serena giggled as they smiled at each other and started walking in the direction of the hall in which the ball was going to be held.

They reached the room fairly quickly and entered together on the arm of each other. They looked beautiful together and smiled at the crowd that watched them. The ball had already started and Serena was amazed that she had been gone for a long time. Lucas kissed Serena on the cheek then and he walked into the mixture of the crowd to find Lita, which he did soon after. Serena saw them dancing together and smiled. She was immensely happy for her friend and was pleased to know that they would soon be planning a date for their wedding soon. However, Serena was then interrupted from her thoughts by a hand that picked up her own free one and kissed it softly with its adjoining lips.

"Princess, kitten," the voice greeted as Serena smiled even more once she realised it was Amara.

"Amara," she gasped as Amara and pulled Serena into an intimate dancing embrace.

Serena was gazing up into Amara's intense green eyes and blushed a little as Amara did too. Serena really was beautiful and Amara knew that Diamond was a lucky guy but he had better treat her right or Amara declared that she would annihilate him. Serena noticed that Amara was wearing her usual gentlemanly attire and Serena had to admit that Amara would make a very handsome man but she was a women and a beautiful one nevertheless. The music began playing then and Amara pulled Serena closer.

"I get the first dance with the Moon Princess," Amara declared confidently.

"Only until someone else tries to claim me."

"Never," Amara stated playfully, "I shall dance with my kitten, all night long and not even her husband, shall claim a dance."

Serena giggled at Amara's playful nature and they danced together for a long while. They danced until Lucas asked Serena for the next and she danced with him for a while then. She even danced with Bowen for a dance but she did not dance with Diamond and she became suddenly worried. He had not turned up to the ball but Serena just assumed that he was sleeping in their bedroom and when the ball ended, Serena was really tired. She had really enjoyed herself and was being escorted back up to her and Diamond's chambers, when they passed one room and Serena heard strange sounds and movements. She stopped in her tracks and her escort looked at her confused.

"What's wrong, princess?" he asked worriedly.

"Didn't you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"That sound, those movements."

"What sound and movements?"

"That sound and movements," Serena declared as the sound was heard again.

Serena let go of her escort's arm then and for some reason she approached the room. She looked at the door that concealed her view and was about to open the door, when she heard her voice. The voice was familiar, too familiar and she pressed her ear up against the door.

"Princess, please," her escort encouraged as he tried to get her to leave, "please, princess, it's late."

"I'll only be a moment," Serena argued as she listened with her ear and then she heard a gasp.

"Oh my God, Diamond, how I missed you," a silky voice exclaimed as Serena listened.

Serena gasped when she heard her husband's name and her disbelief grew worse when she heard his voice.

"Don't worry, Mona, we'll be seeing a lot more of each other now that I'm back."


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone, I am so so so so sorry for the wait and I'm so sorry again because this chapter is quite short but I promise that I'll definately get the next the chapter up quicker than this one.

thanks, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-One

Three weeks had passed since Serena had heard Diamond's 'conversation' with Desdemona and millions of ideas had flowed through her mind about what the conversation had been about. The most frequent and most probable idea to Serena was that he was seeing Desdemona and by the sounds of it, before they had wed too. She had thought about what Diamond had said to Desdemona and it plagued her mind mercilessly. She was convinced that Diamond was seeing her but the strange thing was that Serena had not asked Diamond. She was a little scared about broaching the subject with him but she knew that she would have to eventually. Serena sighed then to herself as she wandered the endlessly long and dull halls of the Neptune Palace and wished that she were home at this moment. She was ashamed to admit it too, but she wanted her mother. She wanted the maternal warmth that her mother radiated and wanted the comfort and familiar feeling of everlasting love, between mother and child. She tried in vain at that moment to comfort herself as thoughts of her husband cheating was worse than anything ever bestowed upon her. She tried to place her arms around her slender body but they did not give her the wholesome comfort that she needed. They did not even warm her body from the chill that swept through the halls and protect her from the thinness of the beautiful pale blue gown that she wore.

Eventually, the distressed princess stopped walking, as she knew she was going nowhere and fell gracefully to the floor in a heap, next to the cold wall of the hall. Tears threatened to fall and the threat was carried out as one salty droplet escaped and was followed by many more. The tears fell for what seemed like an eternity to Serena and she pulled her knees closer to her chest to try and fend off the chill that was again pestering her. She placed her head on her raised knees then as the tendrils of her golden hair framed her beautifully even though she felt hopeless. She looked as beautiful as always but she did not feel beautiful at that moment. She felt hopeless and stupid. She wished that she could disappear but she did not want to really for the sake of her friends. Serena raised her head a little then as she began to slowly wipe her tears, when she heard footsteps. Serena started to panic a little and so she tried to raise herself. However, instead, Serena caught her foot on the hem of her dress and slipped, which in turn caused her to fall flat on her face and also ripped her dress. The gown was split on the hem and it was gashed along almost its entire length and almost reached her undergarments. Serena was blinded by embarrassment at this point and her embarrassment grew, when a pair of dark blue shoed feet appeared before her. She stared at the feet and then looked up into the smiling but concerned face of Sailor Uranus. Amara was smiling down at the princess and then extended a hand for her to take.

"Kitten, what have you been up to?" Amara teased as Serena gripped onto her hand and Amara helped her up.

However, then Amara noticed that Serena's face was tear-strained and her concern grew. Then Amara noticed the enormous tear in Serena's gown and her concern grew even more. Amara's green eyes grew in shock at the exposure of Serena's graceful legs and then a million thoughts graced her mind. However, there was one that was most dominant and Amara declared that she would kill anyone who would dishonour her princess.

"Kitten, what's happened?" Amara asked with great concern.

Serena looked up into Amara's lovely green eyes that were worried for her princess and then Serena threw herself into Amara's strong embrace. She started sobbing again and Amara looked at the beautiful princess who she held protectively in her arms.

"Kitten, please tell me what's wrong? Has anything happened?"

Serena removed her face from Amara's chest then and looked up at her with the tears sparkling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Amara."

"Sorry, what are you sorry for, kitten?"

Serena continued to look up to Amara with the tears making her look more beautiful.

"Sorry, that I could never be the princess that you would want me to be."

"But kitten, you are the best princess, this universe has."

"Don't lie, Amara," Serena yelled a little too loudly.

"Kitten, please, you're the princess. Our princess. Princess of the Silver Millennium. The future for ourselves and everyone who resides here."

"So basically you mentioned duty?"

"Duty?"

"Yes duty. Duty as your princess. The Millennium's princess. Everyone's princess. The duty to be the best that royalty has to offer. Beauty. Intelligence. Talent. When all I really want to be is normal and do exactly as I wish and be independent and marry for love."

"Love? Is that your reason for all this outcry, kitten?"

"Love is never easy," sobbed the crying princess.

"I know that, kitten, and I have experienced difficulties in love also, more than anyone. I've overcome obstacles that many would run away from just to be with the one I love."

"Amara," the princess sobbed again as more tears fell, "I'm so sorry."

"Tell me what's happened, kitten? Why is your dress torn?"

Serena looked at her elaborate blue gown and studied the rip.

"That was my own stupidity's doing" the princess explained as Amara listened, "I fell when I heard your footsteps."

"I see and why? Did I startle you?"

"A little because I thought I was safely alone."

"Kitten, you should never feel lonely and if you ever do then you always have your friends and if they fail you then your mother and your husband and even Michelle and me," Amara stated as she smiled warmly at the tear-strained princess who she still held clutched in her arms, "you can talk to us kitten and I would want you to."

Serena looked up at the dark-suited sailor warrior before her with her blue eyes sparkling with emotion.

"Thank you, Amara."

"No problem, kitten," Amara said casually as she smiled at the princess, "now tell me, what's really the concern for all these tears?"

Amara raised a delicate finger as she spoke to Serena and gently wiped her tears away. She smiled again and Serena returned it.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"If I do tell you, Amara, then you must promise me something."

"Anything, kitten?"

"Just be responsible and non-rash and listen, please."

"Of course," Amara nodded as she sat down on the cold hard flooring and Serena joined her and then began.

"Let's just say that I have suspicions about Diamond."

"Suspicions? Could you elaborate?"

"Has Diamond ever been romantically connected with someone called Lady Desdemona Romone?"

"Desdemona Romone, yes I think so, but that was a while ago. Why do you ask?"

"I think he's having an affair with her."

"An affair?"

"Yes."

Amara was stunned by Serena's revelation about her suspicions and was about to go mad, when she remembered Serena's words before.

"Do you have any evidence?"

"I have a few like for example I caught Diamond with Desdemona only a few days ago and they look flustered and him more than her. He even pretended that he had been talking to her about politics."

"Now that is something?" Amara teased as she chuckled a little.

"Amara, I'm serious. My husband could be having an affair with some stupid Neptunian floozy and he hasn't even attempted to touch me since we arrived. A girl knows when something is wrong."

"Kitten, I don't mean to be unsupportive but could you be overreacting?"

"How would you feel if you thought Michelle was with someone else while she was with you and had promised to love you and stay faithful."

"Good point, but I'm sure there is nothing between them, kitten. Diamond is married and Desdemona is soon to be so I very much doubt they are having an affair and besides, why would Diamond play away, when he has you?"

Serena blushed at Amara's comment and Amara laughed at Serena's embarrassment.

"Anyway, we should get you back to your room. Your dress is torn and I would be killed by Michelle if you caught even an inch of a cold while I was with you."

Serena laughed at Amara's comment and Amara helped Serena up. She placed a protective arm around the princess and they began walking in the direction of Serena's shared room. They talked, laughed and teased each other on the way as Amara also constantly eased Serena's uncertainties. They reached Serena's door then and Amara opened it as she and Serena laughed more at a stupid joke Amara told. However, Serena stopped dead in her tracks then and her laugher had stopped the moment she entered the room. Amara looked at her spellbound princess and then she followed her gaze with her own eyes and was horrified at the image she saw. There, lying unclothed and in all her glory was Desdemona with Diamond straddling her, who was also without his clothes. Amara watched the situation as Serena grew more upset by the second and tears escaped and eventually a gasp escaped her lips. Diamond watched as his wife broke down in tears and then he spoke to Serena and her companion.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone, I am so so so sorry about the wait for this chapter but Julyalways has and always will be a busy month for me, but I promise that I'll get the next chapter up really soon, in the next few days to be exact and anyway without furtherado I give you chapter twenty-two of One Moonlit Night, love daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Serena, honey, it's not what it looks like," Diamond stuttered as he looked at his broken-hearted wife with confusion and a little distress.

However, Serena was the one with the most distress as she looked at the image before her and tears escaped from her sparkling blue eyes. She was very upset but confused also at why her husband had cheated. Serena had given everything to that hateful man before which included her love and her most precious innocence and she continued to look at the image of her naked husband before her and his mistress. There were many emotions that Serena was feeling at that moment and there was hatred, anger, distress, numbness and more importantly she felt betrayed. The one person she was meant to love and who was supposed to love her back, betrayed her and she felt numb because of it. She had loved him almost dearly and he had killed her in the most evil way imaginable. More tears fell from Serena's eyes then as she thought of Diamond's betrayal but then she felt a protective arm embrace her warmly. It was Amara, when she looked and she felt a little better by Amara's comfort. However, the image before her still stung but then Serena's thoughts were broken when she felt Diamond's strong hands on her shoulders.

"Serena, sweetheart, please," Diamond pleaded as he looked into his wife's beautiful eyes with his own concerned eyes.

Serena studied the naked man who was displaying his manhood in all its glory and Serena shuddered almost that she had enjoyed herself with him at one point. Diamond was nothing but a playboy and he would have never stayed faithful to Serena for the duration of their marriage. In fact, he might have been sleeping with someone, when he had been courting Serena before their wedding. Serena was looking into his bright violet eyes at this point and saw in them his pain and distress at being caught fully by his wife. Serena noted the emotion and then took a step back from Diamond in which Amara followed quickly. Amara had promised to protect her princess from all harm and if protecting her from her cheating husband was that then so be it.

"Serena, please, talk to me, Serena," Diamond pleaded as he began to approach Serena and Amara again after his confusion from her backing away.

"If you take one more step, princey, you'll regret it forever," Amara threatened as Diamond stopped before Amara, who was in front of a very distraught Serena.

"And what are you gonna do, Amara. Hit me continuously until I die of unconsciousness or bang Serena like you did my dead brother's bride."

Amara flared up in anger at Diamond's comment then and was about to punch him repeatedly but someone got there first. Diamond had been slapped hard in the face and was then punched in the eye too. He staggered back a little at the force of the blows and was surprised to see that it was Serena who had hit him. She was flaring with anger and contempt and then spat angrily at the unclothed couple before her.

"How dare you speak to Amara like that," Serena threatened angrily as everyone looked on in surprise.

"Serena, please, listen."

"Don't you dare come near me, Diamond," Serena warned as tears began emerging again as Serena's anger slowly died down.

"But, Serena."

"No buts, Diamond. I caught you in bed with another women and I do not take cheating lightly. I value trust and love and infidelity is one thing that I have always vowed to not tolerate."

"Infidelity? Your one to talk for keeping your clothes on, Serena."

"What?" Serena questioned angrily.

"You know fully well what."

"Actually, enlighten me, Diamond."

"Oh, I shall definitely enlighten you, princess and the only name I have to mention is that of Lord Xavier Vincent."

Serena was shocked at that moment and her eyes opened wider in surprise. She thought of Xavier and the relationship that they had had lately and Serena decided to confront whatever Diamond had to throw at her.

"What about Lord Xavier?" she asked casually.

"I know what the two of you done and how you betrayed Mina and myself," Diamond growled fiercely.

"And what is that Diamond? We kissed a few times and Xavier confessed love and affection for me but I declined his offer."

"Did he make love to you?"

"Is that any concern of yours?"

"It is since you're my wife."

"Yeah, but not for much longer."

Serena then turned on her heel and began moving in the direction of the exit, followed closely by Amara. However, Diamond had started following them but by this time he had covered his naked lower half with a sheet from the bed and he reached them quickly as Serena and Amara were only walking.

"Serena, you get back here," Diamond demanded as Serena turned to face him.

"Just get back to your bitch."

"Serena," Diamond called as he firmly grabbed Serena's shoulders with his hands.

"Don't touch me ever again, please."

Serena then started to walk off with a shell-shocked Diamond still following and then after his many declarations and offerings; Amara was quick with her reactions. She raised a balled fist and flew it towards Diamond's face. The fist collided with his face at such force that it made him stagger and he placed his hand over where Amara's fist had struck him.

"You stay away from her and if I ever hear that you have ever been within ten miles of her, you will so live to regret it."

And with that Amara and Serena left Diamond and his still naked Desdemona to their plans but then Serena's pace quickened. She started running with tears falling from her beautiful blue eyes with Amara quickly on her heels.

"Princess, kitten," Amara called as Serena ran with all her might and was even faster than the strict sailor warrior of wind.

However, Serena then wound a tight corner and went colliding into the other Sailor Scouts and present were Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, who had joined later. Serena collided into Sailor Jupiter, which was quite lucky actually as she was the strongest out of the inners and Jupiter embraced her princess, once she noticed her distress. Serena by this time was sobbing almost hysterically and was about to collapse, when Jupiter scooped her up into her strong arms.

"Princess," Mars declared worriedly when Serena nearly collapsed and rushed to her side.

Venus and Mercury were also worried about their princess and were by her side also but Venus' concern had dimmed a little for her princess due to Xavier's ending of their relationship because of Serena but nevertheless they were all deeply worried about Serena. However, then at that moment, Amara rounded the corner, a little out of breath and looked at the sobbing princess in Jupiter's arms.

"Amara, Amara," Mars yelled as Amara turned her attention to Mars, "Amara, what happened to Serena?"

"Girls, you better get kitten as far away from Neptune as possible and I suggest you sent her home, back to the Moon."

"Why, what's happened, Amara?" Mercury asked with her pale blue eyes full of concern for her princess.

"I'd rather not say, until kitten is as far away from here as possible."

"I demand that you tell us right now, Uranus," demanded Venus angrily.

"I said that I'd tell you once kitten was back on the Moon and I suggest that you do it quickly."

The Inner Scouts looked at Amara with jealous and confusion as then Venus nodded and Jupiter and Mars took off at a fast pace. There had always been a rivalry between the Inner Scouts and the Outer Scouts and when it came to the princess, their rivalry and competitiveness was at its peak. However, Venus who was the leader of the Inner Scouts pushed aside the rivalry to ensure Serena's safety and she watched Amara with confidence and they both nodded at each other in a formal mutual understanding for the moment.

"So, what happened?" asked Mercury breaking the silence between the warriors of love and justice.

"Serena and I, caught his royal highness in bed with another women."

Venus and Mercury gasped at Amara's revelation and then looked worriedly as they thought of the state of their princess and her safety.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone, here is the next chapter of One Moonlit Night. I'll do my best to try and get the next one up in the next couple of days but I the next few days are going to be really busy for me and I'll try my hardest.

Anyway, here's chapter twenty-three and I hope you all enjoy.

Thanks, daisyboo xx p.s. sorry its so short.

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Raye and Lita or Mars and Jupiter ran as quickly as they could to the transportation room that was located on the opposite side of the Neptunian Palace with their Princess Serenity curled up in the strong but feminine arms of Lita. They ran quickly and efficiently concentrating fully upon their spontaneous mission and the well being of their princess. Lita and Raye passed startled servants who were busy with their chores and even sometimes surprised nobles and royalty, who looked at the sailor-suited women baffled by their swift movements. However, Lita and Raye were not concerned with the people that they passed and were only concerned for their princess, who was still snuggled deep into Lita's warmth. She had sobbed for a long while as Lita cradled her and Raye comforted her, until she fell into an uneasy oblivion.

She was still but pale like the Moon Princess was supposed to be and Raye and Lita rushed to the room, so they could relieve their princess from whatever torment was plaguing her. Eventually, the tired warriors reached their destination and looked over the room that was very orderly. They rushed over to one of the teleportation pods and opened the clear glass door. Lita placed the sleeping princess on the seat that was inside the teleportation pod and looked at her wondering what it was that had made her so sad. Lita held a forlorn look upon her beautiful face and thought about her fiancé, Prince Lucas. Lita had a duty to the Moon Princess and to protect her and ensure her safety was her primary task. However, once Lucas knew that Lita had escorted Serena away from his planet and more importantly without his brother, she wondered at what his reaction would be. Would he be angry, sad, understanding or sympathetic? Lita did not know but she hoped above all else that he would understand and that Lita had performed her duty beautifully.

"Lita, is the princess ready?" Raye asked hurriedly as she looked around almost wildly.

"Almost," Lita replied, "I'm just going to strap her in."

"Okay," Raye nodded, "but hurry."

Lita nodded to her comrade and then began fastening the safety belts. She finished her task quickly and then retreated from the pod. Lita looked longingly at the pod as the clear doors closed and the princess stayed contained in the pod. Raye pressed a few buttons then and a bright light began sparking above the clear pod in which the princess was contained. Raye then walked over and stood besides Lita and they held a reassuring glance between them for a few seconds. They looked then at Serena who looked uncomfortable in the pod and waited for the teleportation to be complete. However, just then as the bright of the light intensified a little, there was a commotion that was heard in the hall and both Raye and Lita turned to look, when suddenly a half-dressed Diamond came running into the room. He was wearing loose fitting black trousers and a loose white shirt that showed more of his chest than covered it but he had bare feet. He was looking a little bruised on the skin that was on show and his pale hair was more wild and unmanageable than usual.

"Where is my wife? Where is my Serena?" Diamond demanded menacingly as his bright violet eyes looked almost wild.

Raye and Lita both turned to look at each other when they saw that Diamond had entered the room and looked brutish.

"Whatever we do Lita, we must protect the princess," Raye stated as Lita nodded in agreement.

They both took up fighting stances then as Diamond looked at the Scouts with amused surprise and started laughing. Raye and Lita shared a confused glance again as Diamond started laughing and then stiffened their fighting stance. Diamond watched as their stances stiffened and then his face turned serious.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing?" Diamond asked amusedly.

"We are protecting our princess," Raye stated importantly.

"Your princess, okay," Diamond repeated getting even more amused, "but she's mine."

However, at that moment Sailor Mercury, Aimee, Sailor Venus, Mina and Sailor Uranus, Amara rounded the corner looking a little breathless and then took up their own fighting stances.

"Get away from, kitten, now," Amara demanded as she confidently approached Diamond.

"She's not yours, she's mine," Diamond stated confidently.

"There is no way Serena will ever be yours again," Lita argued back.

"There is."

"Not."

"Is"

And with that Diamond launched an attack from within him and aimed it at Lita and Raye. The brilliant light shot from within Diamond and struck the girls. Then almost instantly afterwards, Diamond shot another at Amara, Mina and Aimee. The attack struck Aimee and Venus but it missed Amara and with that Amara shot her attack.

"World Shaking," Amara yelled as a large yellow ball of light appeared above her and got launched towards Diamond.

Diamond dodged the ball expertly and he looked victorious but then the ball struck one of the control panels for the teleportation devices. The Scouts looked shocked and so did Diamond. However, the light's intensity on the teleportation pod grew until the entire room was engulfed by its brilliance and then once the light had cleared, everyone looked at where the princess had been and there was nothing. They were all worried instantly and Aimee immediately rushed up to the damaged control panel. She began working instantly and then pulled out a small mini-computer that was coloured in blue. Aimee began tapping in codes and everything and then she gasped in shock.

"What's the matter, Mercury?" Venus asked worriedly not liking the sound of Aimee's gasp, "what's the bad news."

"The bad news is that the control panel that was damaged by Amara's attack, will need to be fixed and may take a while and it was also the panel that controlled all the teleportation devices and the location in which they travel to."

"So, what's the good news?" Venus asked looking concerned.

"The good news is that the princess has reached her destination and reached the Moon."

Everyone was relieved at that point but then a worried look crossed Amara's face.

"But does that mean that we can't get out?"

"I'm afraid so," Aimee nodded as everyone looked extremely downhearted and then unbeknownst to everyone, Diamond silently removed himself from the room.

* * *

Serena reached her destination unbeknownst to her and everyone on the Moon Kingdom. They all thought that she was enjoying her time on the planet of Neptune with her new husband and protectors. However, Serena arrived silently back onto the Moon Kingdom in one of the teleportation devices and no one heard the crackle of the pods or saw the brilliance of the light. 


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everyone, here is the next instalment of One Moonlit Night.

Thanks to everyone so much.

daisyboo xx

To KeoKazumiNatzuko, thank you so much for the kind reviews you sent and thank you for your opinions but for the time being, Serena needs to cry because the man she thought she loved and thought loved her back has just cheated on her. I'm sorry if I make her cry so much but I think that for the moment that Serena's emotional instability is vital for the story but once this period of her life is over Serena will find happiness and that will prevent her from crying so much. However, again thank you so much for your kind reviews and your opinions were much appreciated and do not hesitate to voice your opinions further if you wish to. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and thanks again so much, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters only the ones created by my own imagination.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Serena awoke to the sound of many voices shouting and sound of tools being used upon glass and metal. Her eyes fluttered lightly and she looked around confused at where she was. Her head was hurting her slightly and she touched her forehead lightly with her fingers to try and relieve it but it failed. She tried to remember where she was and what happened but her memory was a little hazy. Serena then re-opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She looked and was shocked at the surroundings that she saw. She was contained in a glass pod that looked like the pod used for the teleportation device and then she screamed, when someone hit a large hammer on the glass of the pod. The collision surprised her and she jumped back too in surprise. Her head collided with the glass on the opposite side of the pod and then there was another strike from the hammer. She screamed again, more loudly this time and then she heard a voice on the other side.

"Princess," the voice said loudly but gently too.

Serena tried to look out of the glass but where the hammer had collided with the strong glass, it had cracked it and obscured the vision from both sides.

"Serena," the voice yelled again and Serena listened to the voice and it sounded vastly familiar to her, "Serena."

"Xavier?" Serena questioned back quietly.

"Serena."

"Xavier, is that you?"

"Serena, it's me, Xavier."

"Xavier, get me out of here," Serena yelled as Xavier listened to her pleas.

"I'm coming, Serena, don't you worry."

The hammer collided with the glass again and Serena again, stepped back in surprise. The hammer struck the glass a few more times and finally, the glass broke. It shattered into a thousand pieces and formed a gap in the glass in which Serena could get out of. However, as there was glass everywhere, Xavier approached the weary princess who was still a little upset and he held out an extended hand for her. Serena looked at Xavier's hand and then she followed the length of his arm until her gaze reached his eyes, his lovely emerald green eyes. She softened considerably, once she looked into his eyes and she almost started crying again. She grabbed Xavier's hand and he helped the princess out of the shattered pod. He held her hand firmly in his one hand and with the other he helped her out with. He scooped her up strongly in his arms then and Serena sighed in relief as being away from her husband began to take effect. However, Serena clung onto Xavier's already dirty shirt in almost desperation as there was no one else around and the one thing that she needed at the moment was a friend. Serena felt safe and protected within his embrace and Xavier rejoiced in the feeling of holding his princess within his arms again. Xavier stood within the teleportation room surrounded by millions of people holding the weary princess in his arms and he waited until she had calmed a little before moving. It took Serena, a while to calm herself but once she did, Xavier whisked her away from the room.

"Inform the queen of what has happened," Xavier ordered a male servant who had helped in freeing the princess from the pod.

"Of course, my lord."

"Thanks, Charles," Xavier replied and with that the servant rushed off to inform the queen.

Xavier left the room then with Serena still in his arms and quiet too but he quickly carried her to her old bedchamber. The room was deserted except for the furniture that was left behind and Xavier placed her on the soft sheets of her old bed. Serena looked a little dazed, when Xavier placed her on the bed and then her vision focused and the first thing she saw was his deep green eyes. She looked deeply into them and then Xavier began smoothing Serena's cheek with his fingers.

"What happened?" Serena asked breaking the comfortable silence between the two.

"What happened was," the young lord began as he looked at the beautiful princess before him and played with her luxurious hair, "that I was informed that there was a life situated in one of the teleportation pods by a servant and immediately went to investigate. I saw that there was indeed a life within the pod and once I realised that the life was you Serenity, I ordered the servants to try and release you. The teleportation device was broken however, so we resorted to a different mean to try and release you."

"So, I just appeared there."

"It would seem so, Serenity and people have been speculating as to why you were there."

"Well, people can speculate all they want," the princess, stated in irritation.

"But your people deserve an explanation, Serena."

"Xavier, please," Serena retaliated in annoyance at Xavier, "I have just returned from Neptune but before, I saw something that grieved me entirely and I do not wish to discuss it."

"But, Serena, your mother has just been informed of your sudden arrival and she shall be here shortly but if you tell me now…."

"Shut up, Xavier," Serena shouted at a surprised looking Xavier, "I have nothing to say and nothing that I would wish to discuss with you."

"Calm down, princess."

"Princess? My god, Xavier," Serena cried in frustration as she fought valiantly against Xavier's firm but loving hold upon her.

"Fine, Serena, please calm down."

However, then at that moment the door to Serena's room opened suddenly and looking incredible frightened and distressed was the regal Queen of the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity was wearing her usual attire of a simple but exquisite pure white gown that reached the queen's feet but also revealed her beautiful silver sandals. Her ethereal silver hair was tied into the national style of the kingdom that was created for the royal ladies that was the buns and strands and her pale blue eyes were alive with fright and confusion. She looked at her daughter lying on her old bed with Xavier above her trying to calm her without any sign of winning. Serena was relentless but Xavier was strong and Serena's struggles were inefficient against Xavier's might. The queen's fright then multiplied as she saw the actions of her daughter and at what of could of made her hysterical. She approached her daughter then quickly and ordered Xavier away. However, Xavier did not do as he was asked and instead just stayed in his position and watched the Moon Princess and Queen. Serenity rushed quickly to her daughter's side then and looked at her beautiful but distraught daughter. She really was her father's daughter and she looked the exact image of Theodore, except for the long hair of course. Serenity looked at her daughter and then embraced her into a tight but loving hold. The princess was still hysterical at this point but her actions had calmed and then the queen began crooning to her daughter.

"Serena, sweetheart, please, calm yourself," came the sweet melodic voice of the magnificent queen.

Serena heard her mother's voice and turned to look at the sympathetic queen, once she had indeed calmed herself. The voice of the queen reached Serena's ears and it was the most soft and soothing sound that the princess had ever heard. She looked into her mother's pale eyes and then her heart broke at the love and sympathy that she saw there.

"Mama," Serena sobbed quite pathetically as tears emerged and the reality of what had happened sunk in.

"Xavier, leave us," the queen commanded importantly as she noticed that Xavier's presence was still in the room and embraced her daughter tighter.

Xavier did as he was commanded but looked at the loving display of affection between mother and daughter before he left and then once the door was closed, Serena sobbed her heart out. Queen Serenity continued to embrace her daughter, until Serena could talk without having to pause due to a sob.

"Now, sweetheart," the queen said sweetly as she looked dotingly at her daughter, "what makes you so sad? Did something happen on Neptune?"

Serena nodded her head but did not reply to her mother's questions and instead buried her head deeper into her mother's warmth. She stayed there for a while until the queen grew a little impatient and begged her daughter to allow her to help.

"Please, my little princess, what happened on Neptune to make you so upset? Did something happen to the scouts or one of the royal family or Diamond?"

"Nothing happened to the girls," Serena stated suddenly as the tears continued to fall.

"Then does it have something to do with Diamond?"

Serena slowly nodded but then she could not find her voice and found that she could not tell her mother what Diamond had done.

"Sweetheart, please," begged the queen as Serena tried to hide her face but her mother used her hands in order to raise Serena's face so she could look into it, "what happened?"

Serena looked into her mother's sympathetic eyes and then she proclaimed her troubles.

"I caught Diamond in bed with another women."

The queen gasped when Serena revealed what Diamond had done to her and she tightened her embrace around her trembling daughter.

"Oh Serena."

"Please don't, mother."

"Don't worry, daughter, I love you and nothing will ever change that."

"But what will happen to my marriage now?" Serena begged desperately, "Diamond hurt me in the worst possible way and I don't think I'll ever forgive him."

"Okay honey," the queen comforted as Serena continued to lightly sob.

Serena stopped sobbing eventually and then the queen tucked her daughter into her bed, once her tears had subsided. She kissed her daughter lightly on the forehead and then looked at her longingly for a moment. The princess was indeed very beautiful and Serenity could not believe how much she loved her. Serena was the most precious thing in the world to her and after losing first her husband and then her son, made Serena even more precious. All she wanted was her happiness and Serenity had been thrilled, when Serena and Diamond had began to love each other. Serenity had wanted her daughter to have the same privilege as she had had and choice her own partner but due to complications and conflict, the match was needed. Serenity kissed her daughter, one last time before she left and then left her to the sweet fantasy of her dreams. However, once the door to the princess' room had been closed, the tears began falling from the queen's pale eyes. The queen did not cry, weep or sob but the tears still fell from the emotions she had been feeling.

"My daughter, my beautiful, Serenity. Please forgive me, Theodore," the queen whispered in frustration as she then slid down the side of the door and placed herself on the ground.

She pulled her knees close to her chest and then her emotions won. She screamed, the queen had screamed for her daughter and for herself.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone, I am so so so sorry for the wait but I've been so busy with various things but I'm back now and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am replacing chapter twenty-five with this new one as it runs more in line with the plot that I wish to achieve and I hope it makes sense to you all. I also wish to get the next chapter up within the next few days at least, so you all don't have to wait that long.

Thank you so much everyone for your patience and please enjoy.

Love to you all, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

It had been a week, a week that's all since Serena's frantic flight from Neptune and her agonizing separation from her best friends. The week however, seemed like a lifetime, as with each passing day with each passing second that came, was torture to Serena. She loved her friends, her protectors, her girls, very much and it pained her immensely to think about what the Neptunians might be doing to them. She wanted them, no needed them and not just to protect her as was their duty but to just be with her in safety and carefree bliss. She felt completely alone without their laughs and playfulness and their bond of undying love and affection as friends. The girls were her most precious friends and Serena did not know what she would do without them. She thought of each girl in memory of her relationship with each and the pain they must be going through at the moment. Aimee was the first to grace Serena's thoughts as Serena reminisced all the times they had spent together studying hard in the Moon library and then completely forgetting about their studies as they would both erupt into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Serena loved Aimee, she was like a sister as all the girls were but Serena had complete and utter respect for the intelligent Sailor Soldier mostly. She was full of remarkable knowledge and very educated in battle styles and sequences. However, Aimee was also the sweetest of the Inner Scouts and with her sweet smile and temperament came the love that Dominic felt for her. Dominic had been lost without his amazing lover and with him knowing now that she could be in proper danger at this moment, pained him immensely. He and Serena had spent an afternoon together in complete solitude and luxury recently as they reminisced about a girl they both loved so dearly. Dominic had needed some comfort and Serena provided him with a little as he had few friends besides Aimee and the Scouts. They had talked for a long while and then Serena had to leave due to some intense duties that she had to now undertake due to her protectors' sacrifice.

Serena sobbed knowing that her friends were in danger and then after Aimee, her thoughts centred on Mina. Serena thought that she must be feeling dreadful at the moment due to her being left on the cold sombre planet and with her feelings of rejection from Xavier, Mina must be feeling the worst of them all. Mina was the most dignified out of the girls who always valued duty above all else and it had grieved her profoundly, when Xavier had ended their relationship. Mina had known that there were problems as she knew his feelings about Serena but as she was the Sailor Soldier of Love and Beauty, she thought that he would disregard them. However, Serena moved her thoughts onto all the good times she had shared with Mina and there were many to choose, but she chose one it particular. The memory was of when Serena and Mina had just turned fifteen and the then virginal Mina, told Serena about her first kiss. She described in great detail of how she had felt with the sweet and tender touch from a boy she had been infatuated with like forever but soon after this boy had tainted her virginal lips, he had rejected her and then moved away. Mina had always been unlucky in love, which was quite ironic due to her title, but Serena knew that with her impressive looks and wonderful personality, she would eventually attract a man, who was worthy to gaze at her loveliness.

Next, to enter the princess' animated mind was the strong and fierce Sailor Jupiter, who was the happiest out of the girls at the moment as her heart's desire to find a wonderful man whom she loved and who loved her in return had been accomplished. She and Lucas were due to wed in approximately two months and Serena could not be happier for her. Lucas was an extremely honourable man, who Serena knew would never cheat on Lita ever and that thought comforted her. She knew that Lita would be a wonderful queen someday too and bring happiness to herself and to her people through her choice of husband. Lita loved Serena like a sister all the girls had become accustomed too and Serena loved Lita too. Serena smiled as she thought of Lita and their playful sword fighting and their skills both improved through their light-hearted escapades. Then next, memories flowed into Serena's mind of Raye, her best friend, the one she connected most with and the girl she had almost had as a sister. Serena held fond memories of her girls that had participated in but none no fonder than Raye. She and Raye had been close friends anyway but with the death of Serena's brother and Raye's beloved, they had been drawn together in their grieve. They had both loved James very much and now that he was gone, they focused their affection upon each other and become best friends. Their friendship was well known throughout the Solar System that the tender breathtaking princess of the Moon was best friends with the fiery princess of Mars and they were both devoted to each other. Serena smiled as she thought of her friends and those warm feelings of their memories together and those warm feelings were what drove her in her task at the present moment.

Since Serena's return from Neptune, she and her mother, along with the few intellectuals of the Moon that included the cat advisors, Luna and Artemis in their human forms, had worked tirelessly for the past seven days trying to gain communication with the girls and hopefully trying to retrieve them finally from the now isolated planet. The intellectuals were working around the clock with Luna and Artemis leading them and Queen Serenity was even using the Silver Crystal to try and gain contact, with some difficulty too. Serena had even begun using the Crystal now, nearly everyday and sometimes she thought that she could hear the faint voice of Mercury, trying to gain contact and when that occurred Queen Serenity would take over. Serena was now at this present moment using the Silver Crystal as she tried to gain in contact with her friends. Serena was situated in the centre of a large pure white room with her mother, Luna and Artemis present as she tried her hardest to embrace the power of the crystal. She held the small round crystal in her tiny hands and held the crystal high above her head in her stretched slender arms. She was wearing a pure white princess dress that was encrusted with silver embroidery all along the edges; bodice and sleeves, making Serena seem eternally ethereal with her hair cascading down her back like two golden magical lengths and only adding to her enchanting quality. She closed her eyes then like she was instructed to and reached her hands higher above her head to try and reach her potential whist using the crystal. The crystal then moved away from Serena's outstretched hands and hovered between them using the power that was being released from the small round gem. Luna and Artemis watched in wonder as Princess Serenity with the help of her mother began using the crystal and focusing the power on what was important. Serena could feel the intensity within the crystal growing substantially as the crystal accepted its new user.

"Now, my princess," commanded Queen Serenity as she watched the concentration on her daughter's face deepen, "shout 'Moon Prism Power'."

"Moon Prism Power," shouted the young princess in a very commanding tone.

After Serena had yelled her command, the crystal began to glow with a dim white light and Serena began to pour her strength into the crystal. The light within the crystal began to grow brighter and Queen Serenity saw her daughter start to sway but she stood her ground nevertheless.

"Now Serena, concentrate your energy on communicating with the Sailor Scouts and any connection would be good," Queen Serenity comforted as she watched her daughter proudly.

Serena listened to her mother's words as she pushed all her strength and energy into the core of the glowing gem, she held between her hands. She kept her thoughts on her friends and on gaining communication with them to try and find their location. The concentration on her face showed the energy she was using but then the concentrated face turned into one of pain. Serena was using all her energy and all of a sudden, her energy and potential reached its maximum. She started to shiver as all her energy poured into the crystal and then she felt a little something. A little spark enflamed within her and Serena embraced the spark like she was told to do. She allowed it to flare up more and as she did, a large white light entered her mind, engulfing it with its brilliance. Queen Serenity, Luna and Artemis saw Serena's face change and Luna leapt forward to try and ease Serena's obvious suffering. However, Artemis held Luna back in his arms as Luna gave him a heated look.

"We must wait for the queen to give her consent," Artemis stated plainly as he gave Luna a sympathetic look.

"My queen," Luna pleaded as she turned away from Artemis to focus her attention upon her queen.

"Luna, allow Serena to have this experience," the queen stated importantly as she first looked at Luna and then Serena.

Luna pleaded with the queen with her large brown eyes but Serenity ignored her and concentrated her energy with Serena's. Serena however, was completely oblivious to what was going on around her and focused upon the image that was unravelling before her. The image that first flashed before her eyes was that of the sun and it was covered immensely in large sunspots but then the next image that appeared was that of large shadows covering the atmosphere of the moon with large different coloured faces. They looked extremely menacing and then they shot quick beams and fireballs everywhere that started destroying everything in sight. Then Serena flew to a shot of her Scouts and firing their attacks at the large menacing shadows and then having them shot back at them. The girls screamed in pain and Serena gasped in shock. The next image then came of Serena running wildly looking for someone as she flew down corridors and then she spotted her mother. She was holding the Imperium Crystal and looking extremely hurt and fatigued. Serena screamed for her mother and Serenity screamed for her daughter to leave as she heard her cries. Serena saw then as a large flash of green light hit her mother. Serena screamed again as she watched the dangerous light hit her mother but before she could do anything else, the next image appeared.

Serena watched as she saw herself running again but this time she held a frightened child within her tight embrace. The child was a little boy and he looked tiny. He had a thick unruly mob of dark ebony hair and he clung to Serena tightly as she ran from the destruction and pain behind her. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her taking deep steady breaths as the little boy within her grasp cried hysterically. Serena crooned to the child as much as she could but then as her attention turned to the child to comfort him more, another dangerous green light shot itself towards Serena and the boy. Serena was completely oblivious to the dangerous light as she smoothed the young boy's thick dark hair and then it struck her. The light almost hit Serena and the child as she turned to loo but there had been a barrier that prevented the beam from hitting them. Serena looked as she turned and noticed a body lying on the floor that had taken the hit for Serena and the boy. Serena screamed as she looked at the body and the boy's cries grew louder. Serena noticed the dark hair of the body that had taken the hit for them and then the body started to moan. Serena cried as she rushed to the body of the male that had protected her and gasped when she saw the face of the man.

"Serenity, Serena," cried Luna as she clutched the shaking princess in her slender arms.

Serena heard Luna's cries and pleas as her vision slowly cleared into focus as the haze cleared and her eyes began fluttering.

"Serena," Luna cried again as Serena focused her eyes upon the trembling women before her, "what happened Serena? Are you alright?"

Serena could not register for a moment as she just stared at the dark-haired beauty before her and then a pale pair of sparkling blue eyes appeared before the shivering youth.

"What did you see, my darling? What did you see?"


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone, I'm back again and again I apologise for the wait. I've been so busy over the last few weeks and please forgive for the delay but I hope this chapter redems me a litte.

I hope that everyone before they read this chapter re-reads the previous one as I have changed it as it ties in better with the storyline and I am again apologising for the change and I hope its not too confusing but I do hope you enjoy the chapters.

Again sorry and love to you all, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"Serena, honey. What did you see?" asked the queen persistently as Serena tried to focus her mind on her she had just seen.

She had just seen the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, her home. Her friends had been hurt before her very eyes, her mother virtually dead and someone else who seemed familiar, had hurt himself to save her and the child that she had held in her arms. Serena felt at that moment very strange as she thought of the young boy with extreme fondness and love and knew that whoever he was, he meant a great deal to her, as did the man who had sacrificed himself for them. She thought of the vision she had seen with an immense feeling of nostalgia and longing. She had just seen the destruction of her home due to unseen forces and she wondered if she should tell her mother. She was a bit unsure of what to say and how to express what she had seen into words. However, due to the persistence of her mother's words and its volume growing increasingly with each second, she eventually relented. Serena turned to look at her mother then with her pale blue eyes sparkling with fear and confusion and as the queen gazed into her daughter's eyes, she saw that the apprehension that was full within her daughter's eyes was extremely prominent. Queen Serenity tingled as she saw the fear well with her the pale eyes of the princess and then gazed into the eyes before her and showered them with a look of comfort and affection. The young princess noted the comforting look upon her mother's features and then tears began emerging. The queen, Artemis and Luna watched in utter concern as the tears began to flow frequently like water gushing over the side of a tall cliff and then the queen engulfed her daughter into a tight hug. Serena felt her mother's warmth surround her and she submitted to it. She allowed her mother to hold her as the vision she had just seen replay before her eyes and she shut them to try and hide from it, but failed. Instead, the images played again and she saw the destruction of her home, her mother, her friends and the death of a man whom she knew she loved very much at that precise moment. The images stung Serena's eyes and she forced more tears to emerge, to try and ease the pain, but it did not help. She felt helpless at that moment, engulfed into her mother's warmth and then whispered words materialized next to her ear. She felt their vibrations enter her mind and calm her suddenly.

"My darling, princess, Serena," Queen Serenity crooned to her upset child, "please, sweetheart, what troubles you? What did you see?"

Queen Serenity pressed her daughter numerous times for the information on the vision that she had just seen but due to the golden-haired princess' shock, she became unable to speak. She kept gazing at the queen trying to divulge the information that her mother needed to hear desperately but as she moved her mouth to try and converse, no sound graced her lips. The queen's patience eventually grew a little stretched but the need to comfort her daughter never wavered and then she left Serena for a moment to retrieve the Silver Crystal. The Queen walked elegantly across the length of the room and grasped the crystal in her small hands, as she reached for it. She clutched the magical gem within her tiny hands and then held the jewel above her daughter's golden head. Serena looked at her mother and then her eyes fell upon the Silver Crystal that was raised above her head. Queen Serenity closed her eyes in concentration and then reached the crystal higher. The queen whispered a few choice words then and then a large brilliant white light filled the room as Luna and Artemis watched in utter shock and amazement. The queen then lifted a delicate finger that became encased in the white light that had poured from within the enchanted jewel and placed it on the princess' forehead. Queen Serenity placed her ethereal forefinger on the crescent moon symbol visible upon Serena's forehead and it glowed brightly at the monarch's touch.

Serena had calmed instantly at her mother's touch and sat there primly with her eyes gently closed. The queen's magic gently entered the young princess' mind then with little resistance encountered and placed herself upon the vision that Serena had just seen. The queen watched in silent horror as she saw the destruction of her kingdom, the Scouts being overwhelmed by an unseen negative force and then the annihilation of herself. She gasped mutely as she watched herself use the crystal and suddenly collapse to the ground but then she watched as she noticed her daughter running frantically with a little boy clutched tightly into her embrace. Then she saw a large dangerous beam head straight towards her daughter and the child and she watched then in silent horror as a man took the impact of the danger for Serena and the boy. He fell instantly to the ground and then she saw the look of devastation upon her daughter's beautiful features and then the overwhelming tears that followed. The images dissolved then and due to the intensity of the power that the queen had used she collapsed. The crystal dropped from her outstretched hands and landed with a dull thud next to the queen and the unconscious princess. Mother and daughter and both felt the importance of the vision that they had now both encountered and had fainted due to the shock and power of both the vision and crystal. Luna and Artemis both gasped loudly then as they watched their queen and princess fall to ground in exhaustion and appeared by their side instantly. Artemis appeared next to the queen and Luna appeared next to Serena. Both Artemis and Luna immediately began examining their fatigued royalty and Luna stopped once she heard her companion gasp.

"What's wrong Artemis?" asked the panicked dark-haired beauty.

"I've examined the queen and due to the intensity of the vision that she must have seen, I have only recorded a faint pulse."

Luna gasped too once she had heard Artemis' results and then he continued with his analysis.

"The queen must be taken to her quarters immediately," he stated formally, "how is the princess?"

"She too appears to be unconscious but I have detected a largely evident pulse, so with a little rest she will be fine."

Artemis nodded as he listened to his companion's diagnosis and then he left the females' side.

"Grab the crystal now, Luna," Artemis instructed as he walked over to the sealed entrance to the room they were presently occupying.

Luna quickly grabbed the twinkling gem and hid it within her warm bosom as she had little clothing to conceal it in as she was only wearing a bright yellow knee-length sundress. Artemis chuckled a little as he watched Luna conceal the gem and she blushed as she noticed that he was watching.

"Attend to your duties immediately," Luna instructed this time as Artemis bowed playfully and then rushed to the door.

Luna watched as he exited through the door and then closed it to honour the royalty's privacy. Luna smiled a little as she thought of Artemis but then she quickly returned her attention to the fatigued royal ladies before her. Luna softly grabbed the princess' tiny hand then and kissed it softly with her plush lips. Luna loved Serena like her own daughter and would protect her too like her own. Luna had been one of Princess Serenity's main guardians throughout her childhood and had almost constantly been her shadow but her duties had been allowed to be shortened in recent years as the princess was a little older and had the Sailor Scouts as protection anyway but Luna still loved her nevertheless. Luna was still gazing at the golden princess of the Silver Millennium as Artemis reappeared with two strong male guards and instructed one to carry the queen and the other the princess. They both nodded at Artemis orders and Luna watched as the guards carefully picked up the fallen ladies. Luna slowly walked over to Artemis then and they both instinctively clutched hands. Artemis embraced the crying beauty then and whispered comforting words to her as he gently wiped her tears.

"I should follow the guards," Artemis whispered slowly to Luna as she nodded in agreement.

"I should follow Serena and attend to her."

"Yes and I shall make sure that the queen is comfortable."

Luna and Artemis smiled softly to each other then as their lips met for a sweet gentle kiss. Artemis and Luna and only just started seeing each other but they had been fond of each other for years and their fondness and attraction had eventually grown into love. They were extremely fond of each other and were always together unless they had alternative duties that needed attending too but otherwise they were always in each other's presence. However, they had duties now that desperately needed attending to and they nodded in understanding as Artemis followed the guard who was carrying the queen and Luna followed the other. Luna and the strong guard walked the long walk back to Serena's old princess quarters, which she had now retaken residence in and once they arrived, Luna quickly opened the door and instructed the guard to place Serena onto the precisely made bed. The guard did as he was instructed to and then Luna dismissed him. Once he had gone, Luna quickly began making preparations. She quickly but efficiently removed Serena's elaborate gown and replaced it with a soft pure white silk nightgown. She released the princess' hair from its restrains and watched it cover the pillow like a golden visible breeze. She then placed a warm blanket over the sleeping princess and watched as the princess continued with her slumber. Luna smiled as she watched the beauty before her and then she too fell asleep eventually, once she was satisfied that the princess would be okay.

Luna awoke many hours later to the sounds of Princess Serenity mumbling and moving frantically in her sleep as Luna quickly came to her senses. She stood over Serena and tried to calm her with soft words and quiet movements as she continued to twist from one side to the next. Luna had never seen the princess plagued by sleep before and knew that even when she was young and had nightmares like normal children, she had never behaved like this before. Luna's worry increased then, when she caught a few words that the princess was mumbling and she did not like what she was hearing.

"Mother, mother, I must rescue them," Serena whispered in her sleep as Luna watched.

"Serena, moonbeam," Luna whispered in comfort but to no avail.

"I must rescue them. I must save them," Serena stated more formally and important this time.

"Moonbeam."

"Mother."

"Moonbeam."

"I will rescue them," Serena yelled this time as she awoke from her slumber and looked around her room in bewilderment.

"Serena, moonbeam," Luna crooned as Serena turned to look at her dark-haired guardian.

"I will rescue them, Luna," Serena stated persistently as she looked into the dark depths of Luna's eyes.

"Who must you rescue, moonbeam?"

"I will rescue them," Serena repeated as then in one quick motion Serena grabbed the Imperium Silver Crystal and leapt out of the bed in a mad kind of frenzy.

"Moonbeam, Serena," Luna yelled as she tried to follow the princess.

Serena ran then away from Luna and as quickly as she could, she left the safety of the palace. Serena ran and ran with all her might; until she reached the gardens that she loved so much. She looked around then and spotted the Earth gazing at her with its mystical beauty. Serena's eyes widened in amazement then and she watched the beautiful glowing orb. However, Serena heard Luna's voice suddenly, calling to her trying to reach her and then she raised the Silver Crystal high above her head.

"Moon Prism Power," the young golden-haired Moon Princess yelled as the crystal sudden burst into life.

A white light engulfed the garden and the princess became lost in its brilliance.

"Moonbeam, moonbeam," yelled Luna at the top of her lungs as she watched the light overwhelm Serena.

Luna waited then for the light to clear as she continued to call her Serena and once the light had lifted, Luna was stunned to see that Serena was gone and all that stood in the place that she had been was the white silk nightgown that the princess had been wearing earlier.

"Moonbeam, Serenity," Luna sobbed as she looked at the forgotten nightgown and then the beautiful sparkling stars high above her.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey everyone, I am so so so sorry about the wait for this chapter but I've just started university and it's very demanding at the moment. I'm doing the best that I can to try and keep on top of this story because there is no way that I'm going to leave this unfinished. Anyway reviews always appreciated and thank you for reading.

Thanks and enjoy, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters only the ones created by my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

A large flash of brilliant white light illuminated the area for a few brief seconds as the light began to fade, it encased a figure that appeared from within the light and instantly landed with a large thud upon the ground beneath. The figure lay there on the ground for quite a while, undisturbed as a faint wind began to become evident. The figure continued to lay there on the cold hard dark ground of its new surroundings and then the figure began to stir. The left hand began to twitch first, followed by the other and then the eyes began to flutter too. The figure gradually came out of its short coma and then eventually once it had regained most of its consciousness, the figure rose and sat up almost fully. She was looking a little dazed as she placed a hand to her throbbing head and closed her eyes in order to gain some comfort. The figure was Serena or Princess Serenity and this is where she had appeared after using the Silver Imperium Crystal subconsciously. Serena at this point knew nothing of the actions in which she had taken during her finally moments on the Moon and as her eyes were still closed, she tried to reach into her thoughts and memories to try and remember what had happened. However, she opened her eyes suddenly as she remembered the very distinct vision she had had earlier that day and cried out in despair and panic.

During that vision, Serena had witness the destruction of her kingdom, her homeland, her subjects and loved ones. Everyone she had ever loved was placed in that vision, her mother, her friends and two males whom she did not know at the moment but she knew that she loved them dearly like no other before them. There was the handsome dark-haired man whom risked his life to save the desperate princess and there was the little boy whom she had embraced tightly throughout the entire ordeal. These males were her family and Serena knew that when she found them, she would not let them perish like the vision showed. She vowed that she would save them and then suddenly, Serena knew where she was. She allowed her eyes then to remove their gaze from the dark ground in which they had been looking and rise to take in the images around her. Looking at all the scenery that surrounded the solitary princess confirmed her ideas and fears. She was on Neptune and she only cursed herself from not seeing it before. She had been in residence on Neptune only a week before and now that she looked over all the remaining images around her that had evaded her eyes before, it confirmed totally that she was on Neptune.

She gasped at the familiarity of the scene around her and then placed her head in her hands. She could not believe she was here again of all places but she knew that she was here for a reason. Serena removed her head from her hands then and replaced her attention upon the recognised images around her. She looked strong and courageous then at that moment and her sparkling blue eyes flared with a determination Serena had never felt before. It was fuelled by the love she felt for her friends and the passion that drove her was growing with each passing second. She knew that she was on Neptune and despite her qualms with the place; she had to set them aside for the sake of her friends. They needed her now, needed her soul, spirit and protection and Serena would serve them. She closed her eyes then for a second in order to regain herself and then she clutched the clothing that she wore with her covered fingers in fear. However, her fear was hidden for a moment as confusion grew within her as she felt the fact that her fingers were clothed and was even more surprised, when she realised that the covering went half way up her arm. Serena knew that she had been wearing a gown the last time she remembered, which was when she had encountered the vision.

However, Serena looked down at that moment and directed her gaze to her covered arms. She gasped when she saw that they were clothed in a white durable material that covered her arms until they reached her elbows and then there was a bright red trim that completed the gloves that Serena was now wearing. Serena was puzzled by these gloves that she wore upon her arms as they belonged to Raye or Sailor Mars but then her bewilderment grew even more, when she trailed the length of her body with her eyes and saw that she was wearing a sailor warrior uniform. She gasped in shock and almost pleasure as she looked at the uniform that she was now clad in and stood up so she could admire it better. The uniform that Serena was wearing had the traditional white upper suit with a blue sailor collar and a red bow that was situated between her breasts. She also wore a short blue skirt that was the same colour as the sailor collar and there was another red bow that was situated in the centre of the back. She looked further down then and saw that she was wearing red knee-high boots, which were the same style as Aimee's with a white trim and little yellow crescent moons at the top.

Serena stood there looking at the uniform and feeling in awe of the new attire. She was completely shocked as this had never happened to her before and at that moment she became suddenly very overwhelmed. She felt all alone and it was her fault, she was defined by her duty to the Moon as its princess and future ruler. It was her fault that the Scouts loved her more than anyone and constantly placed themselves in danger for her, when she too wanted to protect them from all harm. The Scouts were bound by their duty as Serena's protectors to protect her constantly regardless of their own personal danger and they had done their duty seven nights ago where they sent Serena home. Serena loved the Scouts and now it was her turn to protect them. Serena sat down on the cold ground then and placed her head to her knees. She felt hopeless and useless, even in her sailor uniform. She could barely use the crystal correctly and knew that she could never live up to her mother's or subject's expectations as their next ruler. Her hand then suddenly fell from within her lap and one of her gloved fingers fell upon something smooth and icy. The iciness stung the gloved fingers and then Serena moved her eyes to look at the cool icy smoothness she had felt. She gasped, it was the Silver Crystal and it lay there idly, by the Moon Princess' side. Serena gently picked up the crystal and clasped it tightly in her cold hands. She looked deeply at the crystal and a small sigh suddenly escaped her shivering lips.

This crystal that she held tightly but carefully in her hands, held enough power to destroy a planet and Serena was to be its next guardian, but she could barely harness its amazing power. Tears softly escaped as she thought of how powerless she was but she had to try and help her friends as much as possible. Her eyes flared with a new determination suddenly as she thought of her friends again and she began to grasp the crystal tighter. She rose then and began to survey her surroundings in an almost hunter-like manner. She recognised the dark soil beneath her and the azure sky above her but her eyes were searching for something that was more valuable than the soil and sky that surrounded her. She scanned her scenery expertly and looked over into the hazy distance looking for the building that she needed to spot. She scanned for several minutes looking for this building but to no avail. She looked crestfallen for a moment and fell to her knees, due to the disappointment she felt in herself. However, she then remembered the cold crystal that was still clutched in her hand and her expression suddenly lifted. She rose quickly to her feet and instantly raised the crystal high above her head. She quickly began concentrating her energy into the crystal and after a few moments of energy building and dispersing; the crystal began to glow with a pale silver light. Serena knew that the crystal was reacting to her energy and concentration and with one final thrust of her energy, the pale silver light that had congregated within the crystal, released itself from within its prison and threw itself back behind the suddenly shocked princess.

Serena shrieked due to the strength and intensity of the energy from the crystal but then, after she had composed herself, she looked in the direction in which the light had travelled to. She stood there for a few seconds gazing at the gigantic grey building that stood proudly in the distance and surveyed it. She knew the inside very well but the outside grounds were going to be a little tricky for her. She continued to look at the building for a few seconds and then she released her arms from their strained position. Serena removed her eyes from the building then and looked at the glowing crystal that she still held in her hand. Her eyes took in its smooth loveliness but her mind just did not register the power that she held within her tiny-gloved hands. She could destroy this planet if she wanted to but her heart did not hold vengeance at the moment, it held liberation and she had to liberate her friends. Serena continued to look into the hazy distance and then after a few seconds, she broke off into a fast sprint. She ran and ran with all her might with the Imperium Silver Crystal still clutched in her small hands. She was running in the direction in which she knew the Scouts were in and as her heeled boots hit the dark ground, her breath began to lessen. She had not run this fast in a long time but her body welcomed the extreme exercise and Serena felt invigorated by her quickness. Her eyes and heart felt alive at this moment as the haziness began to clear slightly as she made steady progress towards the castle in which her friends were held. Eventually, she came into clear view of the dark-stoned dwelling and quickly hid behind a conveniently placed boulder. She stayed there for a few seconds in which she regained her breath, as she made sure that she did not uncover her hiding place to her opponents. She then secretly and silently as she could, sneaked away from behind the boulder and slowly made her way towards the castle.

She reached the boundary of the castle with the greatest of ease and then saw the massive wall in which she had to conquer in order to get closer to the girls. She surveyed its height and then decided that it was not too tall so she could jump over it. Serena had trained hard in offensive measures over the last few years and one of her many combat talents was evading attacks from the enemy due to her quick and stealthy movements. However, Serena looked at her challenge and then with all her strength and energy and with a little help from the crystal, she skilfully leapt from the ground and easily made it over the wall. Serena was a little proud of herself at that moment and a small look of glee flashed across her face for a second. She then however, skilfully landed on the ground of the castle grounds and surveyed her surroundings in order to find a suitable hiding place. She found a large dull-coloured tree and quickly placed herself behind its wide trunk. She stayed there for a few seconds with her ears flicked up searching for a sound that she would recognise as someone or something had detected her arrival. She was quite lucky as she did not hear anything for several minutes and so decided to venture onwards. She walked quietly and carefully and eventually she made her way around to the servants' quarters. However, she knew that if she was discovered walking around the Neptunian Palace wearing the sailor guise then she would be most probably captured and placed on trial. So, quickly, in another corner she found, she held the crystal firmly in her hands.

"Moon Prism Power," she uttered quietly as the crystal again began to glow.

The glow from the crystal intensified slowly and suddenly it completely overtook the sailor-suited princess. Serena was basked in the glow from the crystal and after a few seconds of the crystal using its magic, Serena reappeared looking like a servant. She had on a plain grey dress that completely covered her and a large grey cloak to match. Her hair was tied in a simple bun and there was a small white apron too that covered her grey skirt. She looked like a servant of the palace and quickly entered the palace through the servants' quarters. She walked professionally and slowly, careful so she did not attract lots of attention and eventually after at least an hour of searching, she made her way down in the direction of the prison area. She was getting closer and closer to reaching her goal, of getting to the girls but then as she rounded a corner, she collided with someone. Her hood flew right off her head as she collided with the person and she fell on the ground in a muddled heap. Serena had closed her eyes in order to block out the impact but however, once she had reached to the ground, her eyes carefully opened.

"I'm so sorry..," Serena began as her sentence ended due to the fact that she was shocked at who she had bumped into.

"Serena," the person said loudly in shock and surprise as her worst fears had been confirmed.

"Diamond," she repeated slowly.

And with that Serena rose quickly off the ground and with her crystal raised, she aimed it at Diamond.

"Serena, what are you doing here?" he asked in complete and utter surprise, "and why are you wearing those strange clothes?"

"Take another step towards me Diamond and I swear that I shall unleash the power that is kept within this gem."

"Serena," Diamond stuttered a little unsure as he took a step towards her and she aimed the crystal at him better.

Diamond looked at the gem that was held in Serena's quivering hand and he could not believe his eyes. There looking straight at him with its cool smooth skin was the most powerful weapon within the Solar System, the Imperium Silver Crystal. That crystal, that the Moon Princess held in her hand, pointed straight at the White Prince, had the power to do anything and could achieve its wielder powers of an unimaginable kind. Diamond began to look at the gem hungrily and Serena instantly noticed his hungry stare. Diamond was looking at the gem constantly with his vibrant violet eyes glowing with a desire Serena had never seen before and then those eager eyes planted themselves upon the beautiful precious Moon Princess.

"Give me the crystal, Serena," Diamond demanded as he looked from one precious jewel to another.

Serena began backing away at Diamond's demand but he was now willing to do anything to achieve both the jewels that he now longed to own.

"Give me the crystal, Serenity!"

Serena shook her head and then after a few more threats from Diamond, she grasped it tightly in her small hands.

"Moon Prism Power," she yelled at the top of her lungs and then finally the simple grey clothing that she had been wearing began to get replaced by the sailor warrior uniform in the form of a flurry of pink ribbons.

There stood after her transformation was Sailor Moon, ready to fight off evil in order to save her friends. Diamond stood ready to fight at that moment, when he saw that Serena was transforming and Serena did too. Diamond suddenly shot a brilliant white light at Serena and she retaliated by yelling at the crystal again and it protected her by encasing the new sailor warrior in a protective silver shield. However, Diamond's energy was too strong for the newly discovered sailor warrior and the protective shield around her diminished. She got struck by the beam and knocked back onto the cold ground of the palace. The beam that Serena had been struck by was very strong indeed and she felt much weakened by its attack upon her. She lay on the ground in some pain with a few bruises and cuts from the knock of the blast. Diamond began to approach the almost bleeding princess and when he reached her, he scooped her up into his strong arms.

"My princess, you shall be mine again," he whispered to the fatigued princess.

"I am no-ones," Serena whispered in response as she suddenly out of no-where wielded a sword and flung it at Diamond.

She had flung the sword and luckily for him she had missed her intended target. However, he dropped his precious booty then and Serena fell to the ground. She recovered quickly and broke off into a fast sprint. She ran down corridors and stairs just to get away from Diamond and then suddenly an alarm began to sound throughout the entire castle. Serena suddenly became scared by the loud noise that was buzzing around the castle and along with the crystal once more, she continued on to find the prison. Using her memory and the guided energy of the crystal, Serena eventually made it down to the prison area and then the hard work began. The prison was dark and cold as one would expect of a prison area and the stench that filled Serena's nostrils was very overwhelming. However, she continued on with her quest and flew down the many stairs that she needed to with her golden hair placed it in buns and ponytails flying wildly behind her. She ran and ran with all her might and just as she thought she might reach her target, she ran straight into the arms of Diamond. He captured her into his embrace immediately and then tightened his grip. Serena groaned the instant Diamond captured and she struggled with all her might, in order for Diamond to release her from his hold.

"Tsk Tsk, Serenity, Serenity," Diamond teased as he watched helpless tears fall from the beautiful blonde he had clasped tightly in his hold, "you above all should realise the importance of being silent and tricky, Serenity."

"Release me, Diamond," the helpless blonde now demanded as she tried to struggle against his hold but to no avail.

"Serenity, now why would I want to do that," Diamond teased as his excitement grew as he watched the distress his wife was in, "I have the two most precious jewels within this Solar System within my grasp here and I have no intention of letting them escape."

A broad grin crossed Diamond's lips then as he lent down to kiss the struggling princess' rosy plush lips. Serena struggled to release herself from her captor but Diamond was just too strong, even when she was a sailor warrior. His lips edged closer and closer to Serena's and when she waited for the inevitable touch, it never came.

"Supreme Thunder," a loud female voice yelled from the depths within their dark confinement and following the words came a massive bout of bright blue lightning.

Serena was relieved to hear the sound of one of her friends but then she released that as the lightning was aimed at Diamond and she was his captive held in his arms that the lightning was going to strike her too. She screeched a little in waiting for the lightning to strike her and Diamond but then another command was shouted.

"Venus Love-Me Chain," commanded a strong feminine voice and following the command came a long chain of yellow connected hearts that flew towards Serena.

She looked at the chain that encircled a free leg of hers and then she felt a force begin to take effect. The force was stronger than Diamond's hold and eventually she was released from his strong grip. She flew from Diamond and straight into the dark abyss that was now comforting to her. However, before she landed on the ground, she was caught by strong female arms and was relieved to see that the outlined figure looked like it belonged to Raye. After her capture and as Raye bloomed into Serena's focus, Serena engulfed her rescuer in a large warmly hug.

"Oh my God, bless Selene, Raye you're alright."

"Well sure I'm alright, Serena, you didn't think that the nasty Neptunians were being mean to us did you," Raye teased as she watched Serena tenderly for a second.

"I just can't believe that you're okay," Serena stuttered between tears.

"Yeah, sure, Serena we're fine. Aimee is the one who needs medical attention."

"Aimee? Medical attention? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, just a little exhausted, as are the rest of us."

"I just can't believe that you are okay."

"Yeah okay, Serena, calm down."

"Come on, Mars, we need to get out of here," commanded a strong female voice.

"Venus, you're okay too and Jupiter and Mercury," Serena sobbed as Mars continued to hold her, "this is too much."

"Now Serena," Venus began as she took a step towards the princess, "I'm going to ask you a serious question and I need a serious answer, okay."

The sobbing princess nodded in response.

"Do you have the Silver Crystal?"

Serena nodded again and as confirmation, she showed the girls the smooth icy crystal that she still kept in her hand.

"Good, now on the count of three, I want you to point that crystal at Aimee and concentrate all your energy. Once you feel that your energy has reached its maximum shout as loud as you can 'Moon Power Teleport,' you got me."

Serena nodded again in response to Mina's instructions and immediately, she began to concentrate her energy. She raised it as much as she could and then pointed the crystal and yelled the incantation at the top of her lungs. Aimee who had been hanging onto Jupiter's shoulder looked kindly at the princess and then once the pale silver light shot out of the crystal and hit Aimee, she started to disappear. After a few brief seconds, Aimee was gone and hopefully safely on Moon soil. Jupiter was the second to go and she too smiled kindly at Serena before she left Neptune and returned back onto the Moon. However, as Serena was about to use her crystal for a third time, in order to send Mars home, a brilliant white light appeared from where Serena had been only moments before. The beam of light hit the girls and they all screamed in their anguish. However, Mars had protected Serena a little bit by using her own body and as Raye and Serena crashed against the hard stone wall, Mars cried in her pain.

"Mars, Mars, Raye," the Moon Princess cried hysterically as she tried to help her friend, "Raye, speak to me, Raye please."

"Serena," Mina whispered quietly as Serena turned to look at her with tear-strained eyes, "send her home."

Serena nodded as the tears continued to fall and then she pointed the crystal at Raye.

"Moon Power Teleport," she yelled as loudly as she could and as Raye disappeared from Mina and Serena another brilliant white light engulfed the room.

The light hit both Mina and Serena and soon after that one another followed. Both girls were weakened substantially by the blasts that kept engulfing them but then after the third, Mina began to slowly rise from her fatigued state.

"Mina, no, stay down," Serena screamed as she watched her friend rise and then go into her attacking stance.

"Mina, no."

"Crescent Beam," she yelled as loudly as she could and a large yellow beam pointed from Mina's pointed fingers.

The beam shot straight through the darkness and headed straight for Diamond, which Mina and Serena both hoped hit. Mina collapsed after she sent the beam hurdling towards her target and Serena quickly rushed to her side as Mina hit the cold stone floor.

"Mina, Mina," Serena sobbed as she hugged her dear friend tenderly, "speak to me, Mina, Mina."

"I'm okay, Serena," Mina whispered difficulty and it was plain for Serena to see that Mina was in incredible pain.

"No you're not and I'm sending you home now."

"No, Serena, wait."

"See in a moment, Mina," Serena whispered as she pointed the crystal at Mina and yelled her incantation.

Mina disappeared within a matter of seconds and then Serena was all alone again. She sat there in the darkness holding the crystal and suddenly fell to the ground in exhaustion. Serena was extremely exhausted at this moment but she knew that Diamond was still there so, she had to defend herself. She tried to move herself but her tired limbs ignored the instructions that her brain gave them. Serena lay there on the cold ground for what seemed like forever but eventually she heard uneven footsteps. The footsteps grew louder as the slowly made their way towards Serena and eventually she saw a pair of dirty black boots appear in front of her.

"And then there was one," Diamond teased unemotionally.

"Back off, Diamond," Serena threatened.

"Or what, Serena? You're going to hurt me with your crystal again. I'd love to see that again."

As Diamond watched the princess before him so beautiful yet so broken and bruised too, Serena began to slowly rise. She held the glowing crystal in outstretched hands and then shot a horrid look towards Diamond.

"I will definitely hurt you again, Diamond, if and only if you take another step," Serena threatened harshly.

"I'm really scared."

"You better be."

Diamond took a playful step towards Serena then but he had his arm raised and was about to attack her, but Serena got there first.

"Moon Healing Escalation," Serena yelled at the top of her lungs and with that a large brilliant silver light engulfed the room.

Sprinkles of pink were seen also and Diamond was shot back due to the intensity of Serena's power. Serena smiled a weak but proud smile. She had accomplished what she had set out to do and now as she closed her eyes for the rest that she now required, no more sound was heard. However, the crystal beside Serena began to glow palely now and after a few minutes of building and gathering essential energy, the crystal engulfed its small heiress and along with her sailor suit, Serena disappeared from that terrible place and popped up elsewhere.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey everyone, the next chapter is here, sorry its so short but I promise there will be another soon, with love, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

The rain beat fiercely down upon the rich soil of the Moon and as everyone else hid from the annoyance, one figure danced wildly around enjoying the sensation of being soaked. The figure that danced was cloaked in a thick woollen cape that was grey in colouring and covered the back of the person. The figure whirled more then and revealed its identity that was the Princess of the Moon, Princess Serenity. Serena looked so happy at that moment as she danced around under the blacked clouds that hung overhead. She was soaked through but she either was not aware of this fact or she did not care as she continued with her merriment and became only concerned with herself. She flung her hands out then and reached up as high as they would go and then her hood flew back. Her long blonde hair was tied into a tight bun at the base of her neck and her crystal blue eyes were alive with delight. A few strands of her golden hair came loose however from their binds and flew in front of her eyes as a small breeze appeared.

However, then as the breeze's intensity grew, Serena lost her footing as she danced and fell straight into a puddle that had suddenly emerged. She fell ruining her cloak and plain dark blue gown but nothing that a good clean could not solve but Serena looked contented with it. She laughed a little and then rose. She surveyed the damage that her fall had created and then she heard someone call her name. She whirled around as the water around her splashed with her movement and saw a hazy figure running in the distance. The haze cleared as the figure came closer and was surprised to see her guardian, Luna but in her human form. She appeared before the sodden princess looking less than amused and Serena laughed at her discontent.

"Why Luna it's a pleasure to see you," giggled the princess.

"Serena," Luna scolded as she looked over Serena's clothing that had been ruined by her fall, "why in Selene's name are you out here?"

"Because I love the rain," the princess stated simply and naively as a huge smile spread across her face.

Serena surveyed Luna and her saturated state as she giggled a little more. Luna really was a beauty in her human form, which was rare for her to turn into, and her thick curly long dark hair was pulled back into a similar bun as Serena's as her deep brown eyes were flashing with annoyance. Luna was wearing a pale pink dress that just reached her knees and showed a lot of her pale Lunarian skin. However, draped along her shoulders was a long deep green cape that covered her entire body that also included a hood that concealed Luna's beautiful dark hair. Serena smiled at the irritated Luna then and started to dance around in the rain again.

"Princess," Luna scolded again as Serena stopped to look at her, "you'll catch a cold if you continue to dance like that."

"I know but Luna, I haven't seen rain in what seems like ages, allow me this little happiness, please."

Luna looked at the beautiful but drenched princess and saw something that disturbed her a little. Luna loved Serena like she was her very own but she looked at her now and said something that hurt the princess.

"Serena, your mother is not best happy at your actions over the past few weeks, first with the incident with Diamond and then you stealing the crystal and scurrying off to save the girls…."

Serena looked at Luna with a shadow blazing in her sparkling blue eyes.

"Luna, how was I meant to react to both of those situations? My husband, whom I thought I was in love with, was sleeping with another woman, whist we were married and then the girls scarified themselves to save me. I wasn't about to abandon them in their time of need. They are my friends and I love them very much and I wasn't about to let them down," Princess Serenity explained with irritation in her voice, "so please I ask you again allow me this little happiness and I shall continue with my duties, when I am finished."

Luna looked at Serena with a shocked look of surprise. Serena had always been happy and cheerful and when things could not go her way, she had always cried, like a spoilt little child. She had never explained things fully and maturely but this was the first sign of maturity from the young princess that Luna had ever seen. Serena had looked mature and extremely regal even in her less than correct attire and Luna had been shocked. Maybe this display of maturity was a sign that change was near and this thought scared the dark-haired beauty a little. She knew she must tell Queen Serenity or maybe Serena's new sense of maturity was due to the events of the last few weeks because Serena had gone through a lot. However, Luna just looked at her ravishing princess and a smile appeared on her moist lips.

"Of course, princess. It was wrong of me to assume that you should continue with your duties, when you have been through so much these past few weeks. I am sorry but I shall inform the queen of your whereabouts and once dinner is ready, I shall send someone to fetch you."

Luna bowed once she had finished her little speech and looked longingly at the princess for a moment before she left. She looked happy but mature, wet but also ethereal. Serena really was the most breathtaking jewel within the Solar System and Diamond had been extremely lucky to have her. Yet he had discarded her the moment another floozy fluttered her eyes at him and shown him a little bit of leg or breast. Luna hated those kinds of women, who used their feminine charms to acquire what they wanted, instead of using their own minds and independence and Serena was beginning to become a very mature young women. She had been through so much and since her return from retrieving the Scouts from Neptune; they had begun to constantly surround her. They were extremely grateful for her rescue but as much as Serena had tried to save them, they again had saved their princess.

Nevertheless, Serena had done what she had set out to achieve and for that, the girls were grateful for they were exhausted in trying to gain contact with the Moon, Aimee most especially. They valued Aimee's commitment but once, they had heard Serena's terrified voice, in that hall; they all reacted as quickly as they could. However, Serena had eventually saved them all and they had all returned safely back onto the Moon. Serena was the last to return to the Moon Kingdom and she had landed with a quiet thud, clothed in nothing and placed in the middle of no-where. She had been completely exhausted after using the crystal, five times to teleport everyone back and the crystal uses more of its wielder's energy, if the travellers have to travel long distances and since Serena was still new to using the amazing power of the crystal, then it completely zapped her energy, when she did use it. So, here she was now, lying on the cold ground of some deserted place, where there was no-one to find her and save her.

Serena had been unconscious for a very long time and once someone had found her, she was freezing. She had been found by a manservant who had been sent out, along with many others, to search the area and try and locate the princess. He had called for help the moment he had seen her naked body and rushed over towards her. He took off the warm cloak he had been wearing and placed it tightly around the freezing princess. However, he admired her ethereal beauty before doing so but then quickly concealed his improper actions, when another manservant appeared by his side. They spoke quickly together for a few seconds and then the first manservant, who had found the princess, rushed off to inform the queen and the princess' guardians, that she had been located. While, the second manservant, who had taken charge of this particular search party, scoop the cold sleeping princess up into his strong arms and then began to walk slowly back to the palace, as the other members of the search party followed, happy that their princess was now safe.

Eventually, the search party made it back to the Moon Crystal Palace and with the help of a serving girl, carried the princess back to her official chambers. The manservant instantly left but was replaced by another three serving ladies and instantly, they all began to work on saving the princess. One instantly warmed up a steaming hot bath, while another prepared clothes and the bed and then just as the princess had been placed into the bath, with some difficulty, the physician arrived, followed by the queen. The serving ladies instantly stopped what they were doing and informed the physician of the actions that they had began to perform and he had agreed with all. The physician at this point ordered two of the ladies to prepare a piping hot meal for the princess and then once princess had been washed and clothed, he started to examine her. After several moments of the queen being desperately worried for her child, she was relieved to hear that the princess was just in a state of exhaustion and that rest and being well-looked after was the key to her recovery.

The physician left, once he was satisfied that the princess was going to be okay and then once the other two serving girls had left, the queen was left alone with her sleeping daughter. Queen Serenity had looked extremely nervous but worried at the same time at first but then once she had calmed herself, the only thing that passed through her body then was relief. Relief that her daughter was alright and that everything had almost come up rosy. However, the queen knew now that because of Serena's actions towards Diamond and Neptune, which included her rejection of her cheating husband and the single invasion of their realm, they were not going to be happy. The queen stayed with her daughter for a long while, just staring at her beautiful pale face and clutching her hand gently in support. She kept kissing and crooning to her as though she could hear her and eventually after a very long while, the queen left to debate about the fact that she had let down her daughter again and what she was now going to do due to the new events that had just taken place.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Nine weeks later and the young lunar princess had finally recovered. She had just finished dancing around the rain as Luna had gently scolded her as she had just recovered fully and now was endangering her strength again by dancing around in the rain and might catch another fever. However, the princess had never been happier than at this moment and this time, she knew it was true happiness as she placed under no illusions and as she wandered back up to her quarters, she passed by the servants' quarters. She wanted to grab a towel from the quarters in order to try and dry herself. So, she entered through the door and looked around the large room. It was empty and quite cold and as the princess entered the room, she wished that she had kept her cloak or at least got another dry one. However, she placed her arms around herself to try and warm her body, unsuccessfully, when a young serving girl entered the room. She was carrying a large amount of wood that were meant for the fireplaces that were situated around the palace and when the young girl noticed that Serena was in the room, she dropped the logs and quickly fell to the ground. She bowed to the heiress of her planet and Serena shrieked in surprise too, when the young maid had dropped the logs.

There was a long silence between Serena and the maid, in which Serena just looked at the maid with her eyes full of concern and then a live image flashed before her eyes. It was the vision she had had before in which it was the destruction of her planet, the Scouts, her mother, then her clutching the frightened little boy and then the man who had protected them. The vision faded then as quickly as it had come and then Serena gazed into the bright red eyes that the young maid held and then the realisation struck the princess. She gasped suddenly and without a further second, she ran from the quarters as her sodden gown flowed behind her. Meanwhile, the maid who had dropped the logs watched intently as the princess dashed away from her and once she was certain that the princess was out of sight and earshot, she quickly pulled out a small silver cube from within her dress. She pressed a small button on the side of the cube, and static emitted from the small silver cube. The girl waited for a few brief seconds and then spoke into the side of the cube.

"Master, the girl has realised, we need to enable the operation as soon as possible."

"You sure, Lori?" came the reply from the cube.

"As sure as anything, master. I just saw the girl and she must have realised because she held a strange but knowing look upon her face and then dashed off quickly."

"Are quite sure now, Lori?"

"When have I ever lied to you, master?"

There was a long pause in which Lori just looked at the small cube and waited for an answer of some sort.

"The operation will commence shortly, Lori and do what needs to be done so this operation is successful."

"Of course, master," Lori replied obediently, "I shall not fail you."

"See that you do not."

"Of course, master."

And with that Lori replaced the small cube into the bosom of her dress and walked off to carry out the operation set out by her master.

Serena ran and ran throughout the palace searching desperately for her mother and wondering at where she could be presently. She ran round and down the halls and corridors that were so familiar to her and she called out in mind to try and gain contact with her mother. The crescent moon symbol upon Serena's forehead began to glow a bright golden colour as the princess began to use her physic abilities in trying to gain a connection with her mother. However, as much as Serena screamed for her mother, she could not gain contact with her mother and no-one else either. She screamed for her mother, Luna, Artemis, the Scouts, anyone. She needed to tell someone, anyone, what she had seen and what was going to happen. Her dress was still sodden as she ran quickly around the palace, called and yelling for someone to hear her.

"Mother, can you hear me? Answer me please," screamed the distraught princess as she screamed physically for her mother.

"Artemis, Luna, can you hear me please, someone answer."

"Princess, what's the matter?"

"Artemis, is that you?" asked the princess a little relieved that she had actually reached someone.

"It is, princess. Now, what's the matter?"

"I need to see my mother now, its urgent, Artemis. Do you know where she is?"

"I'm sorry, princess but your urgent matter must wait. Your mother is currently meditating with the crystal."

"But Artemis, something is going to happen to the kingdom, I must speak with her at once," the princess pleaded as tears began to run from her glistening blue eyes, "please tell me where she is?"

"She's in the sacred room but she cannot be interrupted."

"She shall have to be interrupted for this Artemis. It is almost a matter of life or death for the people and my mother needs to hear this."

"Princess, please, calm yourself."

"I shall not be calm, Artemis, until I've spoken to my mother."

And with that the young blonde princess, broke contact with the white cat advisor and began heading in the direction of the sacred room, where the crystal was kept. Her dress flew behind her as Serena quietly asked the goddess Selene to give her strength and speed and as Serena turned the corner, she collided with Artemis.

"Princess," Artemis cried out as he rushed his hands out to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"Artemis, I must see my mother immediately," the princess commanded as Artemis kept a firm grip upon the lovely Moon Princess.

"Princess, she is busy and must not be disturbed."

"I don't care Artemis; my mother needs to hear this."

"But princess…."

"No buts Artemis, and this is a royal command, so allow me to see my mother or something very bad is going to happen to the kingdom," Serena commanded full of passion and dedication.

Artemis watched Serena with a shocked expression upon his facial features. The princess had never been this passionate or commanding about anything before in her life and here she was now, giving out orders to her servants and attendants like the regal Moon ruler she would one day become. Artemis saw the passion that was whelming through the princess' eyes and then he bowed to the loosely-attired royal.

"Princess, I shall escort you immediately, but first tell me, what has happened to encourage you to hold so much passion all of a sudden?"

The princess looked at the white-haired man who bowed before her and she asked him to close his eyes, which Artemis obeyed. She raised her finger and placed it softly on the crescent symbol that he too had upon his forehead. It began to glow brightly as the eternal princess' touched it and then an overwhelming power engulfed both Artemis and the princess. Artemis was quite scared for a second as he had never seen the princess display this much power before and then, Serena commanded Artemis to open his eyes. Artemis did as he was commanded and when he did, the sight that met his eyes frightened him. He saw the Moon Kingdom, destroyed and left in ruins. His queen was lying dead on the ground, as was Luna and the Scouts. He saw an image then of a future Princess Serenity, running wildly, whist clutching a frightened child within her terrified grasp. He saw large shadows that he assumed were the enemy, who had inflicted this carnage and then the man who took the hit for Serena and the child. He saw strange beings consuming everything that he held dear and then all was black. Artemis and the princess returned from the vision then and Artemis' eyes burst suddenly open as he tried to make sense of the vision that he had just experienced.

"Artemis, I was in the servants' quarters, and as I walked in, I came across a girl. She was carrying a load of firewood and once she noticed my presence, she dropped her load in surprise. She rushed to the ground and then stayed there for the remainder of my duration there. I was about to tell her to stand, when I looked into her eyes. Her bright red eyes and saw something that shocked me. The vision that you just witnessed Artemis was a vision that I saw quite recently and when I looked deeper at the girl, I saw something that no-one else had seen on this planet before. She held a symbol Artemis, upon her forehead, like you and me own but it was not one of the Moon Kingdom but one of Neptune. They have come for me Artemis, they have come to get their revenge and if I don't see my mother as soon as, I fear that the kingdom will suffer for some stupid error that I have committed."

Artemis watched in awe as the princess spoke her suspicions and fears for her kingdom and he marvelled at her sudden show of maturity. He rose then as he watched fresh tears fall from the princess' eyes and gazed straight into them.

"Princess, let's visit your mother."

Serena smiled then as Artemis grabbed her hand and rushed as quickly as he could to the sacred room in which the Silver Crystal was kept. They reached there in next to no time and once they reached the doors, Artemis stopped.

"Artemis, why have you stopped?" asked the princess curiously.

"Princess, I am not of royal moon blood, so I cannot enter the sacred chamber but you can. Tell your mother your fears and see what she suggests."

Serena nodded her head at Artemis and he returned it. However, Serena rushed through the pure white doors that allowed entry into the most sacred place within the Moon Kingdom and when Serena did, she instantly saw her mother. She was kneeling down before an alter in which the crystal sat silently wearing a pure white gown and her shimmering silver hair in its usual bun and ponytail style. The queen did not move at the sound of the doors to the sacred room opening and then the quick sound of her daughter's footsteps but instead remained in her kneeling position and waited for her daughter to reach her. Once, Serena had reached the eternal queen of the moon, she gazed deeply at her mother and then knelt beside her.

"Oh great goddess Selene, forgive my invasion but I must speak to my mother as a matter of urgency."

Serena had lowered her head before the alter and crystal and then she rose a few seconds later.

"My daughter, I wondered when you would come."

"Mother, did you see the vision too?"

"I did Serena and as soon as I had witnessed it, I decided to consult the goddess herself."

"Are they coming, mother? Are they coming due to my stupidity?" Serena asked suddenly feeling very frightened and confused.

"My darling," the queen began as she took her shaking daughter into her loving embrace, "the act that you carried out recently was not stupid. I admit it was somewhat reckless but because of that act the princesses of Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Mercury were able to survive. You saved them and for that they will always be thankful but in answer to your first question, yes, the Neptunians are launching an assault, but we are ready, my daughter, so do not worry."

"The Moon Kingdom is ready?"

"Yes Serena, I have known about the impending attack for quite some time and have been preparing vigorously for when they would."

"But mother, it is my fault that the Neptunians are going to attack our kingdom, my fault that our people could die; it is me, my fault, my doing, what have I done mother?"

The princess began to weep softly then as the queen continued to comfort her daughter.

"Darling, they are attacking soon, in approximately two hours and our forces are ready. Only the army knew of the attack and Captain Leon promised me as did his troops, that the attack should remain a secret as to not worry our subjects. So, darling, prepare yourself now for in half an hour, you and the Scouts are to leave the palace and retreat to a safe base, in which you all must stay until the Neptunians have been defeated."

"But mother…."

"No buts, darling, you will follow that order and it is a royal command of the highest ranking."

"But mother, there is something really important I have to tell you…."

"It shall have to wait, Serena. The girls are waiting for you in your chambers. Now go," ordered the queen as she released her hold upon her daughter and begun to run at a quick pace.

She ran straight out of the sacred room and towards her own chambers as her mother watched her daughter go. She was so proud of her, she really was maturing fast and would one day be a great ruler of the Moon. But now her duty was to her kingdom and to protect and without a second thought she picked up the crystal. She held it tightly within her strong grip and then walked out of the room serenely as she prepared herself mentally for the future attack.


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Thanks, daisyboo xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters, only the ones created by my own imagination. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

Princess Serenity ran as fast as her legs could carry her as tears fell from her eyes. Her kingdom was going to be attacked, her subjects would be hurt or possibly die and it was all her fault. Her doing that the Neptunians were planning a large assault against her nation, even though the Moon Kingdom was powerful and had the power and protection of the goddess Selene. The tears fell harder and then suddenly she came to her chambers. She knew the girls were inside and she knew that they would have their own lives taken before they would allow anyone to harm their princess, but Serena did not want that. She wanted peace and harmony and for her people to live a life full of happiness and love. She did not want war and fighting. Serena looked at the door that led to her chambers as she just stood there, still wearing her sodden gown that was now a little drier and her hair loose and damp. She walked slowly then and reached her door. She reached for the doorknob with her hand and rested it there. She stayed there just looking at the brass doorknob for a few moments and then turned it. She entered her chambers and as expected, the girls were there, Mina, Raye, Aimee and Lita. There were all dressed in simple cotton garments and all were wearing long brown cloaks. Aimee was tapping furiously into her computer as Raye and Mina gathered items and equipment they would need. While, Lita watched the other girls being busy and then her green eyes glanced onto Serena as she entered.

"Serena, oh thank goodness," Lita exclaimed as she sighed in relief.

"Lita, are you okay?" Serena asked looking a little worried for her friend.

"Not really," Lita answered as she rushed over to her princess and looked at her straight into those beautiful blue eyes that Serena owned, "our world is about to fall and we were searching for you Serena but we could not find you. We feared the worst but we received a message from your mother, informing us that you would be with us shortly."

"And here I am Lita," Serena stated simply, "so there is no need to worry."

"There is every need to worry," Raye interrupted loudly as Serena turned her gaze to look at the senshi of fire, "the Moon Kingdom has already lost its King, its Crown Prince and potential King. We don't need to lose its only heir too."

Raye was sobbing a little now as Mina dropped the garments she was carrying and embraced her friend. Raye allowed Mina to console her for a little while but then Serena appeared before Raye and Mina. Raye released her hold on Mina and threw herself upon the Lunar Princess, her best friend. Serena embraced Raye tightly and tears fell from the usually composed Martian Princess.

"I've already lost James. I couldn't bare it if I lost you too," Raye whispered so only Serena could hear.

"Oh Raye, you will never lose me," Serena whispered back so only Raye could hear.

The girls embraced harder then but their embrace was broken up by Mina, who insisted that they needed to get going as soon as possible. So, Serena stepped into her bath chamber and stripped herself of her sodden robe and replaced it with a simple cotton grey gown that held simple embroidery around the edges of the dress, the sleeves, waistline and neckline. She brushed her hair and then styled it into a simple bun. Serena emerged from the room then with the girls all ready and waiting for their princess. She looked as beautiful as always and then with a nod from Mina, Serena grabbed her thick grey woollen cloak and placed it around her shoulders. They left Serena's chambers then and rushing as quickly and silently as they could, they left the safety of the palace as all the girls followed their leader, the Princess Venus, Mina. There was Mina leading with Aimee behind and Serena in the centre. While, Lita and Raye followed behind all the other girls. They were heading for a small cottage just outside the walls of the city that belonged to one of the nobles of the Moon and they were going to hide out there for a little while, until the attack had subsided. The Sailor Scouts had been against the idea of the palace with the princess and wanted to stay and help with the fighting but the queen had insisted that they protected her daughter. She wanted her to be okay and if anything happened to the queen during the attack, then she knew that her daughter would be able to succeed her. However, the girls had insisted that they wanted to help their queen and the best way to do that was to fight in the palace but hide the princess in a secure place, where the enemy could not find her and have someone with her to protect her. But the queen wanted to take no chances and ordered the girls that they take her daughter to the cottage and if anyone attacked them, then they must protect the princess with every inch of their being.

So, the girls had reluctantly agreed and here they were now leading their princess to the safety and confinement of the cottage. The queen also had placed a protection spell upon the cottage, so that once the girls had arrived there, they would be protected to some extent. So, the girls were now rushing hurriedly to the cottage with Mina still leading them and then suddenly there was a loud blast in the distance and then a loud horn was heard, that all the girls knew was the signal of the Moon Kingdom was under attack. Mina and Aimee continued on with their mission whist Serena turned with her sparkling blue eyes shining with emotion. The attack had begun and who knows how many of her people would die. The thoughts of her people and her mother fighting in order just to protect her, who had been nothing but a coward and cry baby for most of her life. The most heroic thing she had ever done was save the girls and that was based upon her subconscious self more than her normal self. The tears fell again as Serena saw another blast of grey smoke rise into the atmosphere and then sparks of bright orange flutter everywhere. The scene played before her and then suddenly she could not stand it anymore. She had to get home, had to get to her mother, help them all fight and ward off the evil that threatened their civilisation. The tears fell a little more and then she started off at a run. The Scouts looked as they watched their princess rush away from them and Mars and Jupiter ran after her.

"Serena, Serena, stop," yelled Raye as she quickly rushed after her princess.

Serena ignored the calling of her best friend and carried on running. She loved Raye and the girls more than anything and she knew that they would risk everything for her safety. She did not want anyone to get hurt or die. She wanted the peace that she had always known and for everyone to get along.

"Mama," the lunar princess yelled as she saw another blast collide with her palace and thoughts of her mother inside there, invaded her mind.

"Venus Love-Me Chain."

Serena heard the sound of Mina calling one of her attacks and then felt something suddenly surround her tightly. She fell to the ground due to the power and suddenness of the attack and then looked down at her restrains. She was surrounded by a thick golden chain that consisted of interlocking hearts and they bound Serena's arms tightly. Serena did not bother to get up, she felt useless at this moment and instead she stayed on the ground and cried a bit. She cried for a while, until Raye sat down next to the princess and scooped her up into her trembling arms. Mina approached Raye and the princess and she gentle touched the bonds that tied Serena tightly. They dissolved instantly the moment their bearer touched them and then Serena's body suddenly became looser. Raye composed herself once she had caught Serena fully and Mina approached the sobbing girl and her dark-haired friend. Mina first looked at Raye, who gently shrugged her shoulders but then went back to comforting her weeping golden-haired princess. Mina turned her attention then to her princess and as soon as she touched Serena's hand, Serena turned her head to look at the person who had touched her. Serena looked and caught Mina's gaze as Mina watched her princess who was full of tears. This girl was meant for greatness, Mina could feel it, but Serena would never get there, if she continued to weep constantly.

"Sere," Mina addressed as Serena met Mina's gaze once more, "this is not a time for weeping, and we must be brave."

"Brave, you want me to be brave, Venus?"

"It would be for the good of the kingdom."

"The good of the kingdom," Serena repeated a little heatedly as she left Raye's comforting embrace in order to watch the blonde-haired girl before her, "how would you know, what is for the good of my kingdom? I should be with them right now, all of them. My people, who care deeply for me and I them. I should be standing with them, fighting alongside them, protecting them all."

"Serena, you cannot protect everyone."

"I know, but it's better than cowering away."

"We must cower," Aimee interrupted as everyone turned their attention to the blue-haired princess of Mercury, "our mission princess, is to protect you and we must carry out that duty. Your kingdom would cease to exist if all members of the Lunar Family died. We must keep you safe and away from danger and that is what we must do."

Everyone listened to Aimee's speech carefully but no-one more carefully than Princess Serenity. She took in every word that slipped skilfully from her intelligent friend's mouth and finally rose. She was followed quickly by Raye who take her hand caringly and an exchange occurred between the two friends.

"We must continue," Mina stated importantly as everyone nodded in agreement.

Mina walked ahead then and Aimee followed her with her computer, which she was still tapping furiously into. Lita quickly glanced at Raye and Serena and then followed her two comrades, who had walked on ahead as Serena and Raye followed the others.

"Are you okay?" Raye asked cautiously as Serena turned to look at her friend.

"Of course," Serena answered suddenly with a false bright smile, which faded as suddenly as it appeared.

"You are not okay," Raye observed as the two girls linked arms in friendship.

"Not really, Raye," the princess said as she turned her blue-eyed gaze away from her friend.

"Then talk to me," Raye pleaded.

There was a long pause in which the two girls just walked along in silence, until Serena broke it suddenly.

"It's been hard, Raye."

"What's been hard?"

"Everything," Serena stated in slight frustration, "it's hard being the sole heir to the biggest and greatest throne in the Solar System. The pressure to be beautiful and graceful and mature and regal is immense, Raye and I hate it. I want to be all those things and be a good princess for my people, but I cannot help the way that I feel. Everything I do is wrong."

"Everything you do is not wrong, Serena," Raye replied as she looked at her princess' glowing presence, "you are beautiful and regal and you saved me and the other girls from the Neptunians, that was a good action."

"Yes and look what happed," Serena said as she turned to look at Raye with her eyes shining, "the Neptunians are retaliating to the assault by attacking the kingdom, with force now, therefore everything I do is wrong, even if it has good intentions. I wish James was still alive, he'd be a must better heir than me."

Raye watched her princess as she poured out some deep and personal feelings about herself. She too wished that her beloved James was still alive but nevertheless he was not and that was why, Raye swore that she would protect her princess with every inch of her being. She loved Serena dearly and vowed that as long as she was alive, no harm would come to her princess.

"Oh Raye," Serena cried as Raye embraced her.

"I know, Serena. I know."

The girls stayed like that for a while and then suddenly they heard a whistle, which came from Lita. Raye and Serena and fallen a little behind and both started running as soon as they heard Lita's whistle. They caught up quickly with Mina, Aimee and Lita and as soon as they rounded the corner, they reached their destination. The little cottage in which the girls were supposed to stay in until the attack was over was small but practical. It looked a little run down but Serena knew that looks could always be deceiving. She knew that her mother had placed a spell upon the cottage in order to protect them all and once they had all gazed their new residence over, the other girls quickly ushered the princess inside, so she was out of sight.


	31. Chapter 31

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter and as usual I'm sorry about the wait. This chapter is short but I'm trying to complete this story as soon as possible but with work and university, things can get quite busy.

Anyway, I've recently updated my profile so if you check that you can get an analysis and plan of what I'm doing with all my stories but if you do have any questions then do not be afriad to ask.

Thanks, daisyboo xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters only the ones created by my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

They all reached the small cottage as quickly as they could and as soon as all the girls were inside, Lita barracked the door with a small magical spell which had been passed down to her from her ancestors. She whispered the spell perfectly and once Lita was sure that her spell was cast, she turned her attention to the other girls.

"So what now, Mina? Do we get to kick some Neptunian butt?" she asked with a sly smile creeping onto her face.

Mina shook her head as she replied to Lita's questioning.

"No, Lita, we must be strong for the princess and protect her at all costs, there is nothing worse than a heart that has been broken and needs vindication," Mina turned to look at Serena as she said this little particular statement and Serena registered her look.

She and Mina's friendship had never truly recovered due to Xavier's rejection of Mina and love for Serena. However, Serena had rejected Xavier's proposals, even though she had had feelings for him and wanted to act upon those feelings. She did respond a little to his attentions but she urged him to chose Mina and make her happy for it was Mina who loved him dearly, not Serena. Also, since the return of Serena from Neptune and the break-up of her marriage, Serena had not once set her eyes upon Xavier. She missed him a bit as he had become quite a close and dear friend to her and she wondered for a second if she would ever see him again. However, she decided that she probably would not as he and his family had moved back home to their province on the Moon and but the services of the males within his household had been required in order to defend their kingdom. The Queen Serenity had chosen a select few of her specialist soldiers and citizens of her kingdom that where able to cast and conger powerful magic. However, Serena thought of all the innocent lives that would be hurt or lost due to her foolishness and that would haunt her forever. However, she had acted upon her passions and due to those passions she had saved her girls but now she was probably going to cause more deaths or something. However, Serena was suddenly brought out of her thoughts and Raye suddenly appeared before Serena.

"Serena, are you okay?"

Serena nodded as she looked into the bright vibrant violet eyes of her friend and nodded.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired, the last few hours have been quite challenging."

"Would you like a sleep then?" Aimee asked as Serena turned to look at her friend.

"I suppose it would not hurt and make your task a little easier."

The girls chuckled a little and then Mina directed her princess towards one of the bedrooms. The room that Serena was directed to was very lavishly furnished for such a small room. It had a large rosewood four-poster bed in the corner of the room with matching furniture of the same material. The room was draped in pale pinks of satin and silks and was clearly decorated for a girl. Serena studied the room silently as Mina stood behind her to ensure her safety and the n suddenly, Serena turned to face her.

"Mina, I'm very sorry," Serena said quietly as Mina watched her beautiful shining princess.

"What are you sorry for Serena?"

"For everything," Serena answered as she approached Mina slowly and took her hands in her own, "I'm sorry about Xavier and everything that occurred between the three of us."

"It's okay, Serena," Mina replied quickly feeling a little hurt at the sound of her former love's name.

"No, its not okay, Mina. He shouldn't have done what he did but one cannot help their feelings and I love you Mina, your one of my best friends and I don't know what I would do if I lost your friendship completely."

Mina saw the love and emotion shining within Serena's bright blue eyes and she caved in a little at the intensity of Serena's emotion.

"I value your friendship too Serena but you're the queen's daughter and my personal responsibility. My relationship with you must remain professional, your safety is essential for the kingdom."

"I understand all that Mina but duty is not everything, friendship and love count too."

Mina nodded but then she spoke.

"Serena, I love you too and your one of my best friends but I cannot let my feeling run away with me and the girls and I must protect you even with our lives, if necessary."

"Mina…," Serena began but was cut off quickly by Mina.

"Serena please, just get some sleep now, you must be very tired."

"I am, yes."

"Then just forget about everything that is going on for a few hours and rest peacefully and comfortably."

Serena nodded in agreement and then she and Mina embraced each other.

"Now sleep, princess."

Serena smiled at Mina and then Mina left the room to allow her princess to get some much needed rest. Once the door had closed, Serena removed her cloak and loosened up her dress a little. She dropped her hair and smoothed it out quickly with her fingers. However, Serena caught a glimpse of herself quickly in the mirror that was adjoined to the rosewood dressing table. She saw her reflection and thousands of thoughts began to enter her mind. She saw the brilliance of her beautiful blonde hair and the shine from her bright blue eyes. She was so much still a little girl but still very much a young women and that thought scared her. She smiled a little then though but no matter how much she wanted to stay awake and help her kingdom, she could not, so she laid herself down on the bed and committed herself to the land of slumber.

* * *

Serena awoke after only a few hours of sleep and what met her when she awoke was not very pretty. She heard shouts and screams from downstairs and instantly she ran from the room. She found the stairs quickly and easily and began descending at a speedy pace. However, when she got the end, there was no-one in the living room but Serena heard loud yells and screams from outside the opened door. She scurried out and what meet her eyes really shocked and surprised her. The girls had all transformed into their scout forms and were battling with three strong monsters. Raye and Aimee were battling with a large blue creature that had large pinschers and was shooting strong beams of green and blue but Aimee and Rayed seemed to be keeping it under control. While, Lita battled hard and furiously with what looked like a female creature in the shape of a human female. It had long flowing red hair and was wearing a loosely fitted white gown. It was firing large red ball of purple flames but Lita was expertly dodging them and firing her electricity at the creature. While, Mina was battling a male creature that was clutching stinging black whips and was aiming them at Mina but she shooting her beams at the creature and was weakening it considerably. However, Aimee suddenly spotted Serena and called to Mina. Mina heard Aimee and turned to see Serena just standing there. She yelled at Serena to get back inside and barricade the door but Serena did not hear Mina. She wanted to help her girls, help them with her power but she did not have the crystal. The sight before her saddened her as Lita and Aimee lost their concentration and got struck by their opponents' attacks.

"Lita. Aimee," Serena yelled as tears began to escape from her eyes.

"Serena get back inside," Mina yelled as she threw another beam at her opponent.

"Mina," Serena yelled as Mina quickly looked at her opponent and got hit by a large blast of energy.

"Mina," the other scouts called to their leader as they all rushed to her including Serena.

However, was the first to reach Mina and she quickly scooped her up into her embrace.

"Mina, Mina," Serena called as she waited for Mina to answer her, "are you alright?"

Mina opened her eyes then and looked at the girls who were surrounding her. However, Mina looked at Serena and saw that there were tears in her princess' eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Mina, it's my entire fault. I should have never have gone to Neptune."

"No, Serena, it's not your fault," Mina replied as she looked deeply at her princess and then something remarkable occurred.

The tears were falling from Serena's eyes all immediately rose up from where they had fallen and those rose high above the girls and the creatures they had been fighting. They began to circle around and as they did, they killed the three creatures instantly and then quickly combined together. The girls were really stunned as they watched the spectacle form before them and how easily the tears from their princess killed the creatures that the scouts had been battling. However, after the tears had finishing combining, they stayed floating in mid-air as Serena and the scouts watched. The tears had formed into what looked like a crystallised flower and it floated elegantly in the air before the girls. The crystallised flower emitted a beautiful silver glow and all the girls watched it in awe. However, then the crystallised flower began to descend and eventually it ended up in Serena's delicate hands. Serena looked at the flower and then the words that she had used before when she had had the Imperial Crystal, entered her mind. She uttered the words so quietly and then in brilliant flash of white and a flurry of pink ribbons, she appeared before the girls as the magnificent Sailor Moon.


End file.
